


Mr. Muerte

by rebek



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Detective!Shirabu y compañía, Dios!Kunimi, Dios!Sakunami, Dios!Shibayama, Dioses AU, Heavy Angst, M/M, Mafia AU, Mafioso!Futakuchi y compañía, Mafioso!Oikawa y compañía, futakuchi está obsesionado con su esposa muerte, la esposa de futakuchi está muerta, policial au, pura bronca y dolor es este fic, sakunami es mr muerte está claro supongo, sakunami está obsesionado con futakuchi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:15:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 46,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25427542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebek/pseuds/rebek
Summary: ❝Del polvo vienes,al polvo volverás...❞GÉNESIS 3:19Alcohol, sexo y drogas. Así era la vida de Futakuchi Kenji, el líder de una de las mafias más grandes y peligrosas de Japón. Superficial, vacía, fría. Vasitos de whisky con hielo, putas rubias con tetas de silicona, pastillas para no soñar y el monótono cliqueteo de un revólver siendo cargado. Así era su vida, o al menos hasta que conoció a ese extraño joven...
Relationships: Futakuchi Kenji/Sakunami Kousuke, Haiba Lev/Shibayama Yuuki, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Publicado originalmente en Wattpad el 15/08/2018.

❝Y sin embargo cuando duermo sin ti,  
contigo sueño...❞

**JOAQUÍN SABINA**

ERA TARDE, muy tarde, alrededor de las tres de la mañana (¡la hora del diablo!). Afuera, llovía a cántaros. Las gotitas de lluvia empañaban el cristal de las ventanas, deformando las luces de la ciudad. Futakuchi Kenji, el líder de una de las mafias más grandes y poderosas de Japón, entró en su habitación del lujoso _penhouse_ del edificio Sakurazaka, en el barrio alto de Tokio. Se sacó los guantes y la chaqueta, y dejó todo sobre una butaca, junto a la puerta. Volvía de un trabajo.

Al volverse, en la penumbra, notó que había alguien en su cama.

Encendió la luz.

Se trataba de un hombre joven, que no superaba los treinta años, de poca estatura. Era de piel pálida, cabello del color del azabache, labios finos y rosados, ojos pequeños y de un penetrante marrón claro, casi verdes. Vestía con elegancia: llevaba guantes y chaleco de cuero, corbata del color del olivo, mocasines negros y lustrados, pantalones pulcros y planchados, sin ninguna arruga. Tendido sobre la cama, con los brazos tras la cabeza, se asemejaba a las Majas pintadas por Goya.

Futakuchi no daba crédito a lo que veían sus ojos. Creyó que estaba ante una ilusión. Era tarde, venía de un trabajo. Además, ¿cómo había podido entrar este joven a su departamento? Era imposible que esta criatura, que no parecía capaz de matar ni a una mosca, pudiese burlar a Aone, el temible matón que resguardaba su puerta. Sí, eso debía ser. Estaba cansado. Debía dormir.

—Futakuchi-kun, por fin has llegado —habló el desconocido.

Su voz sonaba demasiado real como para ser sólo una ilusión.

Su instinto le hizo retroceder.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó, disimulando su agitación con una expresión confiada. A su vez, se acercó lentamente al sillón, donde había dejado su pistola, junto a la chaqueta—. ¿Cómo entraste?

—Soy la Muerte —contestó el joven, con aire misterioso—. Aunque según este pasaporte falso que tengo, mi nombre es Sakunami Kōsuke.

—Siempre pensé que la Muerte era una mujer bonita, o al menos una mujer —se burló el otro.

—Discúlpame por no cumplir tus expectativas, pero no he venido a tener sexo contigo.

—¡Oh! —Exclamó y, acercándose a la cama, se cruzó de brazos—. ¿Entonces a qué debo esta visita de Mr. Muerte?

—Simplemente eres... interesante.

Futakuchi le miró con confusión.

—¿Interesante?

—Me explicaré.

Sakunami se levantó de la cama y empezó a pasearse por la habitación. Futakuchi, inmóvil, se limitó a escucharle hablar:

—Tienes todo lo que una persona normal podría querer: dinero, poder, mujeres... pero no eres feliz. Te sientes vacío, incompleto. Buscas la felicidad en los placeres triviales, pero no encuentras nada duradero. No hay nada en este mundo que te haga sentir vivo. Estás deprimido, eres consciente de ello y no haces nada para cambiarlo. Ni siquiera tienes agallas para suicidarte. Sólo esperas a que el fin llegue por sí solo algún día.

Futakuchi no respondió.

—Mira, son casi las cuatro de la mañana. Estoy cansado y no entiendo nada de lo que dices —habló con expresión irritada, impaciente. Tomó una tarjeta y un bolígrafo de su mesita de noche, garabateó algo en ella y luego se la entregó a Sakunami. Era un número telefónico —. Toma. Llama a mi secretaria, pide una cita y ahí hablamos, ¿vale?

Sakunami aceptó el papelito, pero no se movió. Futakuchi tampoco esperó a que respondiera. Inmóvil, el pelinegro vio al mafioso desvestirse y acostarse en la cama, hasta que se quedó dormido.

_EL MUNDO se había teñido del color del fuego._

_La tierra se volvió infierno por una noche._

_Todavía podía recordarlo._

_Todavía podía escuchar los gritos de su esposa pidiendo piedad a los hombres, el llanto de su hijo mientras moría asfixiado._

_Él no estuvo ahí, pero podía ver a los tres hombres que, sin una pizca de humanidad en el alma, tardaron pocos minutos en incendiar su casa, dejando que todo el recuerdo de su familia se redujera a cenizas._

_Si tan sólo hubiese llegado antes, habría podido salvarlos..._

_Si tan sólo ese patán, líder de la Mafia Azul, ese cobarde, ese maldito, ese rufián, hubiese jugado limpio, lo hubiese perseguido y asesinado a él, en lugar de ir tras su familia... pero todo era parte de un plan para advertirle, para hostigarle a abandonar la partida, a renunciar al juego._

_Le habían demostrado lo que eran capaces de hacer con tal de elimina_ _rlo del mapa._

_Sin embargo, él ya no tenía nada que perder._

_Y juró ganar el juego, hasta ser el último hombre en pie._

SU RELOJ sonó a las nueve de la mañana. Futakuchi abrió los ojos. Las cortinas se mecían suevamente por la brisa, dejando entrar un pequeño haz de luz pálida en la habitación. Estuvo un rato mirando el techo, y luego giró sobre su costado. El _hachís_ abiertoyacía sobre su mesita de noche. Su chaqueta seguía tendida sobre el sillón, tal como recordaba haberla dejado. Todo se veía relativamente normal.

No había ni rastro de Sakunami.

Futakuchi se levantó de un salto. Había dado con la respuesta: era el _hachís_. Todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior no había sido más que un sueño. No era la primera vez que se despertaba por la mañana sin poder recordar si se había drogado durante la noche.

Satisfecho con su idea, se olvidó rápidamente del tema y se dirigió al cuarto de baño. La tina ya estaba lista. Le esperaba un relajante baño de burbujas, con el agua a la temperatura ideal, ni muy fría ni muy caliente, aceite de lavanda y champú de albaricoque. Futakuchi se desnudó ante el espejo. No encontró señales de ojeras bajo sus ojos, cosa que en lugar de agradarle se le hizo extraño. Más bien le pareció que se veía demasiado bien para una persona que había pasado toda la noche drogándose al punto de no recordar nada de lo que había hecho. Se encogió de hombros y se metió en la tina.

Media hora más tarde, salía de su habitación, vestido y perfumado.

Su humor mejoró tras el baño. Sin embargo, cuando se dirigió al comedor, le pareció escuchar voces.

Eran dos. Una de mujer y otra de hombre. La de mujer no tardó en reconocerla: era Haruka, su mucama. Era una jovencita de veintidós años, un poco tonta y de espíritu muy, muy entusiasta. Tenía una madre y un hermano pequeño por los que trabajaba con tanto ahínco, despertándose antes de la salida del sol y acostándose de última. Su anterior criada era mucho más ruda que ella; ésta a Futakuchi se le hacía un poco torpe, pero al menos no era una metiche, ni le hacía preguntas.

La otra voz era inconfundible.

Era Sakunami.

Futakuchi se detuvo bajo el marco de la puerta. Haruka, de espaldas a él, no se dio cuenta de la presencia de su jefe, y siguió charlando en tono animado:

—¿Desde cuándo conoce al señor? —Preguntó ella.

—Desde niños —mintió Sakunami, quien se encontraba sentado a la mesa—. Fuimos juntos a la misma escuela primaria.

La joven sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Había creído que se trataba de algún colega de su jefe, que venía a hablar de negocios, por lo que le había servido un desayuno también. Él trató de fingir modestia rechazando la invitación, alegando que venía de paso, pero ella insistió tanto que Sakunami no tuvo más remedio que aceptar la comida.

Futakuchi estaba empezando a creerse toda la historia de Mr. Muerte.

Carraspeó ruidosamente, llamando la atención de su mucama.

—Buenos días, señor. —La muchacha hizo una inclinación con la cabeza, y se marchó.

Futakuchi esperó a que se alejara lo suficiente antes de empezar a hablar:

—Bien, ella estaba hablando contigo —observó, sentándose al otro extremo de la mesa—, por lo que creo que no estoy loco.

—Los locos son divertidos —contestó Sakunami, deslizando distraídamente su tenedor entre los restos del _hotcake_ que quedaban en su plato.

—Sin embargo —continuó Futakuchi, empezando a comer—, decidiste seguirme a mí y a mi «patética» vida, según tú.

—Deberías sentirte importante. —Dejó a un lado el cubierto y el plato y le observó fijamente—. Estoy rompiendo todas las reglas sólo por hablar contigo.

—¡Eso es! —Exclamó el mafioso, y con tono burlón, añadió—: ¿No tienes asuntos de Mr. Muerte por tratar? ¿Almas por robar, niños por asustar...?

—No me iré —respondió el otro, impasible—. Si eso es lo que quieres escuchar.

Futakuchi se le quedó mirando.

—¿Realmente no piensas irte? —Insistió.

—Deberías empezar a acostumbrarte —sugirió Mr. Muerte. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No planeaba publicar esto aquí (pensé que nadie lo leería porque, bueno, ¿quién más shippea FutaSaku aparte de mí? Jaja), pero por el problema con el hackeo en Wattpad me da miedo perder la cuenta allí y esta historia, así que la publico aquí como respaldo por si acaso.
> 
> En fin, no sé si alguien leerá esto. Pero si alguien lo hace, entonces espero que te guste la historia jiji.


	2. Capítulo primero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Publicado originalmente en Wattpad el 15/08/2018.

❝Si no fueran afiladas las verdades,  
ya no seguiré sangrando las heridas...❞

**ANDRÉS CALAMARO**

FUTAKUCHI Kenji sabía que iba en serio cuando notó que Sakunami Kōsuke le seguía al auto. Futakuchi no tuvo oportunidad de reprocharle nada, pues Aone le pasó a uno de sus agentes más cercanos por teléfono, quien le entretuvo informándole acerca de un tipo, supuesto primo del príncipe heredero del trono tailandés, que estaba interesado en comprar treinta y dos de los pavo reales que habían traficado desde la India, con la intención de fabricar un par de abrigos y enredones con las plumas del exótico animal. Cuando la extensa llamada hubo finalizado, ya estaban a mitad de la autopista. Aone iba al volante, él de copiloto y Sakunami atrás.

Futakuchi lo vigiló de reojo durante una buena parte del viaje. Le extrañó que Aone no comentara nada sobre la presencia de ese intruso, lo que quería decir —según él— que le habían lavado el cerebro. A Kenji le picó la curiosidad. Moría por saber qué tan cierto era todo el cuento de Mr. Muerte, y así podría determinar si había sido víctima de un engaño o no. Mas no se le ocurría ningún pretexto para iniciar una conversación y que no pareciese forzado, pues Aone Takanobu era un hombre de pocas palabras.

Finalmente, luego de darle muchas vueltas a la cabeza, a Kenji se le ocurrió una idea.

—Oye, Aone —habló, procurando que su voz sonase lo más natural y despreocupada posible—. ¿Al final pudiste ir al ballet con Ai-chan?

Ai era la hija menor de Aone, una pequeña de nueve años cuya madre presumía a la gente con que era una bailarina prodigio. La niña le había pedido a su padre que la llevara a una función de ballet que una prestigiosa academia francesa presentaría en la ciudad, como parte de un itinerario de viaje por el continente asiático. Incluso después de meses de puro insistir, el padre había recordado el asunto a última hora, y no consiguió los boletos por ningún lado, ni siquiera revendidos en la calle. El tema lo sacó el propio Aone casualmente, una noche en la que les sorprendió un atasco en Tokio. Quedaba menos de una semana para la presentación, y no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que iba a hacer. Ya se estaba preparando para ser odiado por su hija de por vida. Kenji, finalmente, le había salvado el pellejo, consiguiéndole los boletos gracias a un contacto que tenía en la dirección del teatro donde se presentaría el ballet.

—Sí, Sakunami me consiguió las entradas —respondió Aone, con la voz de barítono que tanto le caracterizaba, capaz de intimidar a cualquiera. Despegó su mirada del camino por un momento, y miró al susodicho, que no había dicho nada, por el espejo retrovisor—. Gracias.

Sakunami le sonrió.

—No hay de qué.

Futakuchi sintió miedo. Debía estar frente a magia negra, por lo menos. Se despreocupó tan rápido como se asustó, teniendo el presentimiento de que las cosas se pondrían muy interesantes de ahora en adelante.

Unos diez minutos más tarde, llegaron a su destino: la oficina de Futakuchi, un edificio de unos quince pisos, que a diferencia de los edificios a su alrededor, parecía haberse quedado atrapado en los años sesenta. Sus paneles grises y sus ventanitas cuadradas no lo hacían muy vistoso. Más bien parecía la sede de alguna agencia de corredores de bolsa en bancarrota en lugar de la guarida de una de las mafias más grandes del país. Incluso si se veía inofensivo, ningún policía se atrevía a poner pie allí. Habría sido una misión suicida intentar pasar sobre el muro impenetrable de matones armados hasta los dientes. Incluso si lo intentaban, no habrían encontrado nada allí de valor policíaco, debido a que las mercancías se guardaban en almacenes secretos, nunca los mismos, y los archivos se destruían apenas se cerraban los tratos, para seguridad de los clientes. La hegemonía de la Mafia Verde, como la llamaban, aumentaba mientras los policías se contentaban con cortar los pequeños eslabones de la gran cadena, en el marco de un plan lento, pero seguro. Una vez más, se trataba de la inmunidad que otorgaba el dinero.

EL DESPACHO de Futakuchi era amplio y lujoso, en contraste con el exterior del edificio. El suelo era de ébano y las paredes estaban recubiertas por un papel tapiz beige. El mobiliario, de un gusto exquisito, se componía por un clásico escritorio de caoba, tallado a mano, muebles de terciopelo rojo, un diván de cuero vinotinto y unas robustas bibliotecas de cedro que, encuadrando la única ventana que daba luz a la habitación, albergaban en su interior toda clase de libros. Las alfombras persas y las costosísimas pinturas rococó, que realmente no inspiraban ningún interés particular en Futakuchi, no podían faltar en la decoración. No tenía nada que envidiarle a la oficina de Salvatore Maranzano en la Park Avenue.

—Siento que estoy de vuelta en el siglo XVIII —comentó Sakunami.

Kenji se dejó caer en la silla tras su escritorio, mientras el otro admiraba las pinturas rococó. Llamaron a la puerta, y entró una secretaria, de baja estatura, corte _bob_ y gafas con montura de carey, quien traía los periódicos del día, les sirvió café y se marchó sin mediar ni una palabra.

Futakuchi bebió el café y se ocupó de leer el diario, pero pronto se aburrió. Leía el periódico más por la formalidad de mantenerse informado que por interés en lo que ocurría. Las noticias le eran aburridas. El mundo seguía igual que ayer: mientras que en un lado del planeta la gente gastaba su dinero en frivolidades, en el otro extremo habían muertos de hambre. Por supuesto, a Futakuchi poco esto le importaba, siempre que no interfiriera en sus asuntos.

Muy pronto abandonó los periódicos. Su atención se posó en Sakunami, quien tras curiosear por la habitación durante un rato, se detuvo a ojear un volumen que había despertado su interés en la biblioteca del mafioso.

Kenji se le quedó mirando. Aunque estaba de espaldas a él, le pareció que su figura era mejor que cualquiera de las pinturas que colgaban en su despacho. Su piel pétrea, su cabello negro como la noche, sus pequeñas y delicadas manos... Sin duda, era un hombre muy bello. Sus ademanes, su andar, todo estaba lleno de gracia, como un príncipe. Allí de pie, apenas se movía para pasar la página. Probablemente había notado que Futakuchi le estaba observando, pero no se volvió.

Kenji empezó a jugar con sus manos. Quería hablarle, pero no sabía de qué. Paseó su mirada por la habitación, buscando algún tema de conversación. Entonces se fijó en la portada de uno de los diarios que no se había tomado la molestia de leer, el cual exponía en primera plana la noticia de un hecho polémico que involucraba al Papa. Leyó el encabezado, y luego volvió a ver a Sakunami, que seguía en la misma posición. Se le ocurrió saciar su curiosidad, una vez más, realizando aquellas preguntas que han angustiado a la Humanidad por siglos.

—Quiero saber —le pidió—: si Dios en bueno, ¿por qué no acaba con la miseria del mundo?

Estaba evocando la famosa paradoja de Epicuro, acerca del mal:

_¿Es que Dios quiere prevenir el mal, pero no es capaz? Entonces no es omnipotente._

_¿Es capaz, pero no desea hacerlo? Entonces es malévolo._

_¿Es capaz y desea hacerlo? ¿De dónde surge entonces el mal?_

_¿Es que no es capaz ni desea hacerlo? Entonces, ¿por qué llamarlo Dios?_

Sakunami apenas y le miró de reojo. Dejó el libro en el estante, y exhaló un suspiro, antes de volverse y responder:

—A Dios sólo le interesan las muchachas jóvenes.

Futakuchi frunció el ceño.

—¡Eso no es una respuesta! —Reprochó.

Sakunami le ignoró. Se dirigió al diván y se recostó en él, contemplando el techo.

—¿Y qué hay de Cristo? —Insistió Kenji—. ¿Realmente existió?

—Sí existió, pero no hacía milagros. —E indicó que los milagros de Cristo hallaban explicación en la alquimia practicada en la Antigüedad.

—¿Y qué hay del cielo? ¿Y del infierno?

—Son sólo mentiras inventadas por la gente para llenar el vacío en un mundo sin sentido —replicó Sakunami, sin mostrar mucho interés.

—Pareces aburrido... —observó Futakuchi.

—Me aburre hablar de gente que se arranca la cabeza por alguien que no quiere ser venerado.

—¿Y entonces? ¿Cómo se supone que debe uno vivir?

—Es cosa de conocerse a uno mismo.

Futakuchi no entendió eso último. Exigió una mejor explicación, pero el otro le evadió dándole respuestas que cada vez comprendía menos.

—¿Y qué hay de ti? —Continuó Kenji, buscando cambiar de tema—. Si existe un Mr. Muerte, debería existir una Mrs. Vida, ¿no? —y se imaginó a una dulce muchacha, vestida de blanco, con el cabello claro y el rostro salpicado de pecas, tal vez.

—Es una prostituta.

—¿Una prostituta?

—Discúlpame. Quise decir, un _prostituto_.

—Se ve que te cae mal —expuso el mafioso.

—Así es.

Futakuchi iba a continuar preguntado, pero le interrumpió la misma secretaria de antes, quien venía a retirar las tazas vacías y anunció que el almuerzo estaría listo dentro de una hora. Kenji se concentró en su trabajo, y se olvidó del tema, al menos durante un rato.

EL COMEDOR era pequeño, y se notaba que no lo usaban muy a menudo. Habían limpiado las sillas y colocado un mantel en la mesa, pero no se les ocurrió desempolvar las esquinas. Además, no estaba muy decorado, a parte del escaparate en el que se exhibían vinos. Probablemente Futakuchi tenía la costumbre de comer en su despacho, si es que no salía a almorzar en algún restaurante de lujo, y sólo usaba ese comedorcito cuando sus invitados no se contentaban con beber y fumar tabaco. Les sirvieron camarones, y Futakuchi descorchó una de las botellas de vino parisense. Sakunami iba a comentar algo sobre el vino, pero Kenji se le adelantó y le forzó a reanudar la conversación anterior, repitiendo las mismas preguntas, esta vez con la intención de que le contestara de tal manera que complaciera sus cánones religiosos —que realmente no tenía, o no creía en ello, sólo se divertía de llevarle la contraria—. Sakunami se volvió tajante. «Puedes creer lo que te digo o seguir creyendo en ficciones —le dijo—. Total, ni a mí ni a Él nos afecta lo que creas», y así dio por finalizada la charla sobre Dios.

Futakuchi se enfurruñó, y no habló el resto de la comida. Cuando terminó, se levantó y lo dejó comiendo solo. Kōsuke, al volver a la oficina, lo encontró hablando animadamente por teléfono, por lo que supuso que su enojo había sido fingido, y que, después de todo, no le importaba mucho la verdad. La llamada fue breve. Al cabo de media hora, su secretaria llamó a la puerta y anunció que tenía visita. Kenji le ordenó que la hiciera pasar. Entró a la habitación una mujer joven, de unos veintiocho años, de piel oscura y cabellos rizados, que al sacarse la gabardina dejó al descubierto un prominente busto y retaguardia, apenas cubiertos por un indecente vestido corto, de _animal print,_ que se ceñía a su cuerpo de tal manera que daba la impresión de que en cualquier momento podría rasgarse.

Era evidente, muy evidente, que se trataba de una prostituta.

Kōsuke se quedó mirándola, desconcertado.

—¿Invitaste a una ramera?

—Parecías aburrido, así que, ¿por qué no? —Contestó Futakuchi, quien ya se había bajado los pantalones.

La mujer se arrodilló ante la entrepierna del mafioso, pero antes de empezar, volteó a ver a Sakunami.

—Son dos mil yenes por ver, cariño —le informó.

Mr. Muerte sacó de su billetera un billete de dos mil yenes y se lo tendió a la muchacha, quien lo dobló por la mitad y lo guardó en su corpiño.


	3. Capítulo segundo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Publicado originalmente en Wattpad entre julio y septiembre de 2018.

❝No me compadezcas, no me compadezcas.  
Dame tus labios, los labios que solo me dejas pedir prestados.  
Ámame esta noche y deja que el diablo tome mañana...❞

**HUGH LAURIE**

—¿POR QUÉ eres tan deprimente?

Sakunami estaba hecho un ovillo en el sillón, junto a la puerta. Llevaba —según Futakuchi— casi una hora entera contemplando el vacío.

—Soy la Muerte, ¿qué esperabas? —Replicó.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te divertiste? —Preguntó Kenji.

Sakunami lo meditó por un momento.

—La muerte de Crisipo de Solos fue lo más gracioso que he visto.

Futakuchi no tenía ni la más remota idea de quién era Crisipo de Solos, pero le pareció que el sujeto llevaba mucho, mucho tiempo muerto.

Tomó su chaqueta y su teléfono, y salió de la habitación. Kōsuke le siguió.

—¿A dónde vamos?

—A divertirnos.

LLEVABAN al menos hora y media en la carretera. A Kōsuke ya le dolía el trasero. En cambio, Futakuchi parecía la mar de alegre: iba coreando las canciones ochenteras que sonaban por la radio. Aone le acompañaba, marcando el ritmo mientras movía los dedos en torno al volante.

Llegaron a Yokohama, la ciudad portuaria más poblada de Japón, capital de la prefectura de Kanagawa. Con sus playas, bañadas por las aguas del océano Pacífico, sus hoteles de lujo y sus sitios históricos, Yokohama se erguía como uno de los centros turísticos preferidos por viajeros de todo el mundo. Durante el verano —como en el que estaban—, la ciudad podría hacerse pasar por alguna de las localidades de la soleada California.

Se dirigieron al lujoso hotel cinco estrellas Yokohama Royal Park Hotel. El mismísimo dueño salió a recibirles en persona. Era un hombre de nariz afilada, que a sus cincuenta y dos años parecía un vejestorio octogenario, debido a su cabello canoso y a las múltiples arrugas que salpicaban su rostro. Su fortuna, cuyo origen se debía a crímenes por blanqueo de dinero en Andorra y Dominica, le permitía presumir de sus amistades con poderosos banqueros y empresarios, y maltratar a todo el que fuese inferior a él. A sus huéspedes los colmó con todos los cumplidos que podían ocurrírsele. Sin embargo, en secreto repudiaba de Futakuchi, mas nunca lo admitiría en público: cualquiera que pretendiera hablar mal del jefe de la Mafia Verde no podía esperar salirse con la suya. Con sólo marcar un número, tenía a su disposición a un grupo de matones que nunca fallaba en su trabajo. Un mozo se apresuró a cargar su equipaje; el mafioso hizo ver que no traía, e informó que más tarde pasaría alguien dejándolo. Su anfitrión despachó al empleado con un gesto de la mano, de muy mala gana. Tal como hiciera con su empleado, Kenji le despachó como si no fuera más que un lacayo a su servicio, e invitó a Sakunami a pasearse por el muelle del hotel.

En el puerto, las lanchas y los suntuosos yates se anclaban uno al lado del otro, meciéndose al son del lento vaivén de las olas. El intenso sol del verano les pegó en la cara. Futakuchi se arremangó las mangas y desabrochó los primeros botones de su camisa; Sakunami hizo otro tanto. Kenji le guió por la hilera de yates hasta el suyo: el _Lady Mai._

Majestuoso, elegante, inmenso. El _Amevi_ —rebautizado como _Lady Mai_ por su difunta esposa—, había sido propiedad de un magnate del acero hindú, poco antes de ser adquirido por el mafioso. En sus doscientos sesenta y dos pies de largo y sus cuatro pisos, albergaba ocho suites VIP, dos bares al aire libre, un jacuzzi en cubierta y todas las comodidades que podrían imaginarse. La nave había sido escenario de múltiples fiestas, como las que los medios sensacionalistas les encantaba cubrir. Estaba valorado en alrededor de ciento cincuenta millones de dólares.

El capitán y el resto de la tripulación ya les esperaban a bordo, alertados por la llegada del jefe. Aone abordó con ellos también. Se puso una camiseta con estampado de flores hawaianas, por insistencia de Kenji. Se ocupó de que todo marchara bien, y tenía plena autorización para ordenar al capitán cambiar el rumbo del navío, si así lo consideraba, con tal de evitar que los mirones curiosearan mucho alrededor del barco.

Futakuchi, en su suite, contaba con un armario repleto de ropa ligera y bóxeres de playa. Se cambió; e hizo que mandaran a comprarle ropa parecida a Sakunami, incluyendo uno de esos _slips_ —los cortísimos bañadores de licra que los abuelitos con barrigas prominentes se han ocupado de dar mala fama—, el más ajustado que pudiera encontrar, de ser posible, bromeó. Kōsuke contestó que nunca se pondría algo como eso, y dijo al ayudante que cualquier bóxer de playa estaría bien. Media hora más tarde, estaba de vuelta.

Salieron a disfrutar y tomar el intenso sol del mediodía en la cubierta. Una camarera les sirvió cócteles y aperitivos, e indicó que el instructor de buceo llegaría dentro de una hora.

—¿Instructor de buceo? —Preguntó Sakunami, viéndole a través de sus gafas oscuras.

—Sí, ese mismo —respondió el otro, y bebió un largo sorbo de su trago.

Futakuchi ya sabía bucear. Sakunami, dada su naturaleza divina, no necesitaba un equipo de buceo, pero debía guardar las apariencias ante los demás que no fueran Kenji, haciéndose pasar por un humano más que, en este caso, no sabía bucear.

El susodicho llegó al cabo de un rato. Se llamaba Fukiage, y tanta era su cara de don nadie, que los _paparazzi_ no montaron alboroto cuando le vieron subir al yate, tomándole por un empleado más. Fukiage ayudó a Kōsuke a colocarse su equipo de buceo, mientras Futakuchi se ocupaba del suyo propio.

El instructor Fukiage le indicó cómo zambullirse, y los tres se sumergieron en el agua.

Bajo el agua, el mundo era diferente.

El coral, los peces de vivos colores. Muerte no recordaba que el fondo marino fuese tan increíble. Sin duda éste era mil veces mejor, mil veces más bello, que el océano fúnebre que tenía grabado en su memoria, de la época en la que no había más que rocas y mar, durante los primeros tiempos de la existencia de la Tierra.

Si Futakuchi se hubiese fijado, habría notado la emoción que reflejaban sus ojos oscuros, tras las gafas de buceo.

CUANDO volvieron a la superficie, les esperaban dos motos de agua, en la popa del yate. Antes de salir a bucear, Kenji le había dicho a Aone que le dijera al sobrecargo que las sacara del almacén del barco y las tuviera listas para cuando regresaran. Notó que Sakunami las miraba con la misma emoción con la que un niño ve un juguete genial en la tienda.

Futakuchi despachó al instructor Fukiage, y luego explicó brevemente a Sakunami cómo conducir la moto de agua, qué debía hacer y qué no. A los pocos minutos de partir, el joven se mostró diestro manejando el vehículo.

—¡Te voy a atrapar! —Le gritó a Futakuchi, lo suficientemente alto para que pudiese escucharle por sobre el rugido del motor.

—¡Ja! —Exclamó él—. ¡Ya veremos si lo logras!

Y recorrieron toda la bahía, uno tras el otro.

VOLVIERON al Royal Park cuando atardecía. El dueño les invitó a cenar en el restaurant del hotel. El _maître_ estuvo presente para autoelogiar el servicio de su restaurante y, además, a fin de convencerles, les anticipó que esa noche la cena estaría acompañada por una presentación de tango en vivo. El mafioso aceptó la invitación, y subieron a su suite para bañarse y arreglarse.

Bajaron alrededor de las ocho. Encontraron el local lleno, pero el _maître_ se había asegurado de reservarles una mesa en un lugar discreto. Ataviados por sendos esmóquines, causaron revuelo entre los comensales, la mayoría extranjeros, quienes cuchicheaban entre sí mientras les miraban con curiosidad. Futakuchi esbozó su mejor sonrisa, y saludó a uno que otro funcionario al que no recordaba conocer. Le gustaba ser el centro de atención. Se empeñaba en mantener sus negocios en secreto, pero, cuando se trataba de presumir la riqueza, no se quedaba atrás, como todo buen multimillonario del planeta. Se dio la libertad de dedicar cumplidos a las señoritas que ocupaban la mesa vecina, por lo que se ganó un pisotón de Sakunami por debajo de la mesa.

Les sirvieron salmón ahumado, acompañado por un buen champán francés. El ambiente estaba animado. Los empresarios comían caviar y fumaban puros importados mientras cerraban tratos. Los meseros iban y venían rellenando copas y haciendo caso omiso a los secretos de Estado que un alto cargo del gobierno intercambiaba con su acompañante. Detrás de las risas y los cuchicheos, los músicos tocaban acompañando el tango que, tal como había indicado el _maître_ , un par de jóvenes bailarines —él de frac y ella en un deslumbrante vestido rojo— bailaban con el mismo clamor y deseo que dos amantes experimentan en la cumbre de su pasión.

—Dime —habló Futakuchi, luego de que un mesero les sirviera el postre—, ¿qué hay que hacer para ser feliz?

—Puedes empezar no haciendo mal a tu prójimo.

—¿Cómo así?

—El ser humano es uno con su semejante —explicó Sakunami—. No quiero decir que dependas de los demás para que te digan qué hacer para ser feliz. Simplemente, si no haces daño y eres justo, tu alma estará en paz, y las almas en paz son felices.

—¿Qué hay de la sabiduría? —Inquirió.

—Por siglos, el hombre ha aspirado a la sabiduría para alcanzar la felicidad —alegó—. Sin embargo, en los últimos tiempos, los más sabios son los menos felices.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque saben que están viviendo el ocaso de la Humanidad —sentenció.

Futakuchi iba a continuar la conversación, pero una exclamación, surgida en algún punto del restaurante, interrumpió tanto la suya como las demás conversaciones, y captó su atención. Observó a su alrededor. Una mujer señalaba con el dedo hacia el escenario. Allí, una entusiasta pareja de recién casados, se había levantado de su mesa y había subido al escenario para bailar, quizás no con la misma gracia de los bailarines profesionales, el tango. Ella estaba pasada de copas; él iba por el mismo camino. Los músicos, en lugar de detenerse, respondieron a su entusiasmo y les animaron y siguieron tocando sus instrumentos. Otras parejas les imitaron y se aproximaron para acompañarles.

Futakuchi sintió que le jalaban de la manga del traje. Era Sakunami, que se había levantado y le sujetaba por la muñeca.

—¡Baila conmigo! —Le escuchó decir.

Kenji se aferró a su silla.

—No sé bailar —se excusó.

—¡No seas aguafiestas! —Insistió su interlocutor, imitando a propósito su manera de hablar. Kenji no supo por qué, pero se sintió impulsado a complacerle, y se dejó arrastrar por él entre las mesas.

Tal como había ocurrido cuando llegaron, causaron revuelo entre la gente cuando se les vio acercarse y subir al escenario. Algunas parejas se detuvieron, y les cedieron un espacio en el centro. El _maître_ miraba la escena boquiabierto. Futakuchi sintió que tenía dos pies izquierdos. Si era sincero, debía admitir que no bailaba desde la muerte de su esposa. Se estaba preparando mentalmente para ser el hazmerreír, el hazmerreír de ese alto cargo que a la sazón le había caído mal cuando se estrecharon las manos. Sin embargo, Sakunami evitó que eso sucediera, y guió cada uno de sus movimientos. Bailaba con una gracia inigualable, como si sus pies no rozaran el suelo. Sus cuerpos se estrechaban entre sí, y se separaban, pero pronto volvían a encontrarse, como atraídos por imanes, pues no podían estar el uno sin el otro, y volvían a unirse en uno solo.

La música se acercaba a su fin, pero no por ello era menos apasionada, menos pícara. En el mismo instante en el que los músicos cesaron de tocar sus instrumentos, Sakunami, con una mano, le sostuvo por la cintura, y con la otra, le tomó por una de sus rodillas, estrechándole contra sí, de tal manera que sus cuerpos quedaron inclinados uno sobre el otro, y sus rostros, apenas separados por unos pocos centímetros.

Ninguno de los dos se movió.

—¿Dónde aprendiste a bailar así? —Preguntó Futakuchi, aún atontado.

—Los seres divinos se mueven con pies ligeros —le susurró al oído, y el público, antes mudo, estalló en aplausos.

ESTABAN acurrucados, cada uno en una de las tumbonas que había en el balcón de la suite de Futakuchi. La luna figuraba en el firmamento, acompañada por las pocas estrellas que se dejaban visualizar debido a la luminiscencia que generaba la ciudad. La brisa que soplaba desde la playa confería frescura al ambiente, revolviendo sus cabelleras al aire y meciendo las copas de las palmeras.

—¿El hombre realmente llegó a la Luna? —Preguntó el mafioso, mientras contemplaba el cielo nocturno.

—No lo sé —contestó Sakunami, sin apenas mirarle—. Dejé de prestar atención después de la caída del Imperio Romano.

—¿Qué hay de Robert Maxwell? —Cuestionó, girando sobre su costado, para verle—. ¿Realmente fue asesinado por el Mossad?

—No recuerdo.

Futakuchi hizo un puchero.

—¿Por qué nunca recuerdas nada?

—Después de la muerte, lo que queda es el olvido.

Futakuchi frunció el ceño. Detestaba cuando hablaba así, envolviendo las palabras en un velo enigmático. A parte de no responder a sus preguntas, le hacía preocuparse por cosas de las que no quería pensar.

—Si realmente quieres saber —habló Sakunami, para compensarle—, deberías hablar con Mr. Tiempo. Él tiene mejor memoria que yo.

—¿Mr. Tiempo? —Le escrutó con su mirada curiosa, y el interés que tuvo por las cuestiones anteriores, se disipó tan rápido como apareció.

—Sí. A veces escribe libros —indicó—. Usa un seudónimo, creo que es... —rebuscó en su memoria, haciendo un esfuerzo por recordar—. Kunimi Akira, o algo así.

—¡Genial!

A eso sucedió el silencio. Kenji le miró de reojo, y divagó largo rato. Sin duda, tenían una relación extraña. No se odiaban, pero tampoco es que se agradaran al cien por ciento, lo suficiente como para admitir ser los mejores amigos. Sin embargo, ese día la habían pasado tan bien, que el castaño olvidó por un momento que estaba tratando con la Muerte en persona. Y viceversa: tal vez Mr. Muerte se olvidó, al menos por unas horas, que era la Muerte, hallándose en sí mismo más humanidad de la que creía poseer.

Por un instante, le pareció que su mirada adquiría un brillo triste, melancólico. Era como si, tras adivinar su pensamiento, hubiese vuelto a ser consciente de la cruda realidad.

—¿Qué ocurre? —Interrogó Kenji.

—Incluso en los momentos de máxima felicidad —contestó el otro, más reflexionando en voz alta que con intención de responderle—, a veces es difícil no sentirse egoísta.

—Es porque piensas demasiado.

—Alguien debe preocuparse, ¿no?

—Deberías dejar de pensar en ello —sugirió Futakuchi.

Mr. Muerte no respondió.


	4. Capítulo tercero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Publicado originalmente en Wattpad entre julio y septiembre de 2018.

❝Te quiero porque dentro del abismo, vas a seguir siendo el mismo para mí.  
Permite que me incline ante tu sombra cuando un cántaro se rompa, Libertad.❞

**ANDRÉS CALAMARO**

FUTAKUCHI Kenji se divertía en pegarle chicles en el pelo a Sakunami, cuando éste, agotada su paciencia —que era casi siempre infinita, menos ese día—, soltó un «¡ya basta!», dejó a un lado el libro que estaba leyendo, se levantó y caminó hasta la otra esquina de la oficina, mientras se arrancaba los chicles del cabello.

—Sí que eres aburrido —reprochó el mafioso, haciendo un infantil puchero.

—A mí me parece que el que está aburrido aquí eres tú —le increpó.

—Ya te dije que Joan está con otro cliente...

—No a todos nos gustan tus prostitutas, ¿sabes?

—Pues, deberían. Ellas me agradan más que tú.

Kōsuke prosiguió a ignorarle. Contempló una de las pinturas que colgaban en la habitación: una réplica en óleo de _La gran Odalisca_ , de Dominique Ingres, expuesto el original en el Louvre. Representaba a una mujer desnuda, esclava del harén de algún sultán turco, tendida en un lecho y observando al espectador por encima del hombro.

—Deberíamos ir a París —sugirió, y sus oscuros ojos se fijaron en él.

Kenji le miró como si estuviera loco.

—Imposible. No le caigo bien a esa gente... —se excusó—. Además, tengo cosas que hacer y...

—Vamos, será rápido. Nadie se dará cuenta —insistió y, acercándose a él, hizo ademán de pretender cargarle entre sus brazos, pero éste retrocedió desconfiado.

—¿Qué se supone que haces? —Inquirió el castaño, viéndole de arriba a abajo.

—Anda, confía en mí —dijo. Al darse cuenta de que el otro no cedía, frunció el ceño—: ¿Quieres ir o no?

Kenji le dejó hacer, aún desconfiado.

Sakunami le cargó sin menor dificultad. Futakuchi no salió de su asombro, pues había creído que el otro apenas podría levantarle del suelo, que no aguantaría su peso por mucho tiempo. En eso se quedó abstraído, tanto que a su atención pasó desapercibido el polvo negruzco, como de ceniza, que empezó a levantarse y a arrastrarse desde cada una de las esquinas de la habitación, y les envolvió, cada vez con mayor volumen, hasta que desaparecieron en una negra nube.

LO PRIMERO que vio fue una pared de mármol blanco. Echó un vistazo a su alrededor. El mármol se prolongaba por su campo de visión, hasta que se encontró con la mirada de la _Mona Lisa_. Elegante, risueña, enigmática; la mujer le observaba desde su cajita de cristal. Futakuchi soltó una exclamación. Creyó que estaba soñando. Tanteó la pared, buscando despertarse, pero sintió la frialdad del mármol bajo sus manos, y supo que todo era real. Estaba en el _Salón de los Estados_ , en el mismísimo corazón del Louvre, en París. 

—¡Dios mío!

Volteó y dejó que la _Mona Lisa_ le hipnotizara con su mirada. Incluso cuando no era muy fanático del arte, no pudo resistirse a los encantos de la pintura. Era imposible que esa mujer dejase indiferente a alguien. Se aproximó a ella, ensimismado, pero la barra de seguridad le impidió acercarse demasiado, y trató de inclinarse lo más que pudo hacia adelante.

—Es hermosa —elogió Sakunami, a su lado. Futakuchi le miró de reojo, y los dos contemplaron la pintura—. Incluso cuando es una forma de aliviar el sufrimiento, el arte es donde el hombre alcanza su estado más sublime —añadió.

Hermosa, bella, increíble. No existía adjetivo alguno en el idioma que pudiese hacerle justicia a su belleza, pensó Futakuchi. Las pinceladas, las formas, las sombras, las luces, el _sfumato_ ; en fin, el talento y la técnica de Da Vinci, alcanzaban en ella un estado de absoluta perfección. No por nada _La Gioconda_ —popularmente conocida como _Mona Lisa_ —, era por mucho la pintura más famosa del mundo. Cualquier amante del arte mataría por tener dos minutos a solas con esta obra maestra. Y se debía a que la _Mona Lisa_ , en su cajita de cristal, veía cómo todos los días su habitación del _Salón de los Estados_ se atiborraba de turistas que, después de calarse la fila para entrar al Louvre, se complacían por tomarle una foto y marcharse.

Por primera vez, Futakuchi se sintió afortunado de ser amigo de la Muerte, pero nunca lo admitiría en voz alta.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué haremos ahora? —Preguntó, buscando sonar lo más relajado posible, aunque su corazón temblaba de emoción.

Sakunami le sonrió.

—¿Alguna vez has tenido sexo frente a la _Mona Lisa_?

Futakuchi esbozó una sonrisa lasciva. Le agarró de la cintura y lo atrajo hacia sí.

ANTE sus ojos, se dibujó una vitrina de forma cilíndrica. En su interior, albergaba la Corona de San Eduardo. Las demás vitrinas exhibían la Corona Imperial del Estado, la Corona Imperial de la India, la Corona del Príncipe de Gales, otras tiaras y diademas, los cetros, orbes y espadas ceremoniales, los Anillos de la Coronación y los _armíllae_ o brazaletes. Eran las mismísimas Joyas de la Corona británicas. La Corona de San Eduardo, elaborada en oro y decorada con perlas y gemas preciosas y semipreciosas, era la más importante de la colección, utilizada por el Arzobispo de Canterbury para coronar a los monarcas de Reino Unido. La Corona Imperial del Estado, confeccionada en 1838, estaba decorada con miles de gemas, entra las que se destacaban: el rubí del Príncipe Negro, con su curiosa abertura en el centro, donde se dice que había reposado la pluma del príncipe durante la guerra; y el diamante _segunda estrella de África_ , extraído del _Cullinan_ , el diamante más grande jamás encontrado en el mundo. Todas estas joyas, expuestas en la Torre de Londres desde 1961, eran visitadas día a día por miles de turistas. La vigilancia estaba en manos del ultramoderno sistema de seguridad del museo, además de los guardias, los _beefeaters_ , que custodiaban la habitación día y noche. Sin embargo, en ese momento, los _beefeaters_ dormían como bebés, y las cámaras de seguridad habían sido inhabilitadas. Sakunami y su magia negra —como la llamaba Kenji— se habían ocupado de ello. Tenían unos veinte minutos antes de que alguien se diera cuenta de que algo extraño sucedía allí.

Futakuchi sacó la corona y las joyas de la vitrina, y empezó a probárselas.

—Dime que soy guapo —dijo, haciendo poses ante el espejo.

—No lo haré.

—No seas aguafiestas. —Y volteó a verle.

—Lo que yo piense no es relevante.

—Para mí, sí —replicó el mafioso, y se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Cómo puedes estar seguro de que no soy una ilusión? —Preguntó Sakunami—. ¿O que esta conversación, o el mundo que nos rodea, no lo es?

—No estoy drogado. —Se palpó el cuerpo y las joyas—. ¿... o sí?

—No es eso.

—Entonces, ¿qué es?

—Los hombres nunca tendrán certeza de eso.

—Odio cuando filosofas en voz alta —reprochó—, y luego me dejas sin respuesta.

—Lo siento —se disculpó.

Futakuchi volvió su atención a su reflejo en el espejo.

—Dime que soy guapo —repitió.

—Lo eres.

DESPUNTABA el atardecer cuando entraron en El Cairo, en Egipto. A esa hora, la Necrópolis de Giza estaba cerrada al público. Es allí donde se hallaba la Gran Pirámide de Giza, única Maravilla del mundo Antiguo que seguía en pie: tumba del rey Keops, se hallaba al noroeste del complejo; le acompañaban, a su diestra, la de su hijo, Kefrén, que era de menor tamaño, pero parecía más grande, debido a su ubicación en un terreno elevado; a su lado, se hallaba la última pirámide, la de Micerinos, nieto de Keops. Eran de una altura inmensa, tanto que las personas, que parecían hormigas junto a éstas, debían alzar la vista para ver sus puntas desgarrar el cielo azul. Alrededor de estas tres pirámides, se repartían un puñado de pirámides más pequeñas, tumbas de reinas y nobles egipcios.

Se sentaron a los pies de la Gran Esfinge, encargada de proteger las pirámides, tras recorreder la Necrópolis. Construida por el rey Kefrén, la esfinge de Giza tenía el cuerpo de un león y el rostro del rey, y adornaba su cabeza un tocado faraónico. En sus mejores tiempos, tuvo una larga barba, carcomida por el paso de los siglos. Una esfinge como aquélla, según la leyenda, había retenido a Edipo a las puertas de la populosa Tebas, la de las siete puertas, plateándole un enigma que ningún otro mortal había podido resolver, y que el héroe respondiera correctamente, salvándose de las garras de la muerte*.

—Mis favoritos siempre han sido los egipcios —comentó Sakunami—, al igual que los griegos. Ambos hicieron grandes hazañas...

—¿Qué hay de nosotros? —Le interrumpió Futakuchi—. ¿Qué es lo que te gusta de mi generación?

La pregunta se le hizo incómoda, reflejándose esto en su expresión: esbozó una especie de sonrisa, que se parecía más bien a una mueca, que le dibujó pequeñas arrugas en la piel de los pómulos, bajo los ojos. Si era sincero, le respondería que, a su juicio, la Humanidad llevaba yéndose al traste desde el Medioevo; y que, moribundo el siglo XX, habían terminado de traspasar la línea de una decadencia sin miramientos.

—¡Oh, vamos! —Se quejó Kenji, al percatarse de su incomodidad—. ¿Realmente piensas que todo lo que hacemos es malo?

Sakunami permaneció en silencio, meditándolo por largo rato. Kenji le miraba expectante. Cuando ya estaba empezando a impacientarse, la Muerte le respondió:

—Creo que sí hay algo que me gusta...

—¿Ah, sí? —El mafioso suavizó su expresión—. ¿Qué es?

—Eres tú.

Kenji soltó una estruendosa risotada, que bien pudo escucharse en todo el valle, hasta en los sarcófagos de los faraones. Entre risas, le pidió que dejara de bromear, mas Mr. Muerte no respondió.

ESTABAN sentados en el muro de uno de los tantísimos balcones del Taj Mahal. Sobre sus cabezas, se extendía el cielo nocturno en su inmensidad. En el jardín, la Luna y las estrellas se veían reflejadas en el gran estanque, y en las pacíficas aguas del río Yamuna. Bajo la luz de los astros, el Taj Mahal, una lágrima en la mejilla del tiempo, como escribía el gran poeta Rabindranath Tagore, adquiría un velo romántico y mágico.

—No te muevas mucho, o te caerás —advirtió Sakunami.

—Sé que te caigo lo suficientemente bien como para no dejarme caer al vacío —replicó Futakuchi.

—Tampoco es para tanto.

Silencio.

—¿Sabes? El ser humano es increíble —habló el de cabellos oscuros, contemplando el firmamento estrellado—. No es más que un punto azul en el espacio, pero en su interior esconde algo más grande que el universo...

—¿Algo de origen divino? —Sugirió el otro.

—Sí, puede ser —convino.

Un ser perecedero, breve, un cúmulo de células que tarde o temprano desaparecerían; eso éramos los seres humanos. Pero teníamos algo que ningún otro ser en el universo poseía, algo que trascendía a nuestro entendimiento. Porque Dios nos creó a su imagen y semejanza, pero no porque Él tuviese la apariencia o los rasgos de un hombre, sino que nos otorgó la habilidad de escribir bellos libros, de componer melodías armoniosas, de construir impresionantes edificios y de plasmar la belleza en el arte; en fin, el poder de crear todo lo que se nos pasara por la mente, pero también el de destruir a nuestros semejantes, porque no se puede crear sin antes destruir. Éramos sensación, placer, deseo, temor, dolor y voluntad; arte, palabras e historia, la historia de toda la Humanidad corriendo por nuestras venas, una tragedia sin fin. Éramos grandes y pequeños, todo y nada al mismo tiempo.


	5. Capítulo cuarto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Publicado originalmente entre septiembre y diciembre de 2018.

❝Él es un hombre que hizo bien.  
Siempre trata de seguir  
a pesar del mundo...❞

**CHARLY GARCÍA**

LA BRISA otoñal revolvió sus cabelleras al salir del casino. Las hojas secas yacían cubriendo la acera, anunciando que el frío invierno, que adormece la vida, estaba próximo. El portero les aduló con todo los cumplidos del repertorio que guardaba en su mente, tratándolos con la misma atención que esperaría recibir un rey, hasta el punto de rayar en lo irritante, con la esperanza de recibir una buena propina. No tenía ni la más mínima idea de quién era ese sujeto; sólo había escuchado a los demás empleados cuchichear que había obtenido suntuosas ganancias, tras apostar en la ruleta. Para él, Futakuchi no era más que una billetera con patas. Futakuchi le tendió un billete de dos mil yenes, el primero que halló en su billetera, mientras Sakunami se le adelantaba y le esperaba junto a la camioneta.

—¿Y bien, qué opinas? —Le preguntó Kenji, una vez hubo llegado a su lado—. ¿Quedaste deslumbrado con mis extraordinarias habilidades para la ruleta?

—Sí —reconoció el joven, subiendo al auto—, nunca había visto a una persona hacer tantas trampas seguidas.

—¡Hey, habla más bajo! —Le reprendió el castaño, mirando por encima del hombro, para asegurarse de que nadie más había escuchado eso.

Después de que se hubo quejado a gusto, subió al asiento del conductor. Encendió el motor del vehículo, y la camioneta arrancó y enfiló por la calle, alejándose del casino.

Un par de metros detrás de ellos, el detective Shirabu Kenjirō, de la policía de Tokio, puso en marcha el motor de su auto. Manteniéndose a una distancia prudente, pero lo suficientemente cerca para no perderles de vista, les siguió calle arriba.

—¿SABES? —Habló Sakunami, después de un tiempo, cuando estuvieron a trecientos metros de entrar al túnel Yamate—. He notado que ese auto nos viene siguiendo, quizás desde el casino... —y señaló el sedán plateado que venía pisándoles los talones.

Futakuchi miró el sedán plateado por el espejo retrovisor.

—Parece un policía —observó.

—Estás en lo cierto —indicó Sakunami—. Tiene su arma y su placa en el otro asiento.

—Eres buen observador —elogió el mafioso—, ¿seguro que no quieres trabajar para mí?

—Me basta con fingir ser tu amante... —replicó—. Además, sabes que no pudo intervenir.

En ese momento, entraron al túnel Yamate. Kōsuke volteó, y notó que el mismo coche continuaba siguiéndoles de cerca.

—¿Qué harás con él? —Le preguntó a Kenji—. ¿Matarlo?

—Tsk —bufó el castaño—. Sólo un novato mataría a un policía.

Kōsuke enarcó una ceja.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué piensas hacer?

—Lo que haría un profesional. —Y esbozando una maliciosa sonrisa, pisó el acelerador.

SHIRABU frenó bruscamente cuando, en medio de la persecución, el semáforo cambió a rojo. Cuando volvió a verde, cruzó a la calle hacia donde había creído ver la camioneta negra dirigirse, sólo para darse cuenta de que su objetivo se había perdido entre el tráfico y la maraña de transeúntes que poblaban las calles. «Tsk, mierda» maldijo para sus adentros, e intentó recorrer los vecindarios cercanos, dándose por vencido cuando sin querer hizo detener a una mujer que viajaba con su hija, en un auto idéntico al del mafioso. Tras disculparse con la señora, volvió al sedán y envió un mensaje por radio a la centralita, dirigiéndose de vuelta a la estación.

ESTABAN orillados a un lado de la vía, y Mr. Muerte se había visto envuelto en la vergonzosísima situación de tener que disculparse con una ancianita, a la que casi atropellaban. Futakuchi, pisando el acelerador a fondo, se había adelantado entre los vehículos, dejando atrás al policía, y ganándose al mismo tiempo las amenazas y los insultos de uno que otro conductor enardecido. De no ser por sus rápidos reflejos, habría provocado una tragedia, atropellando a esa anciana que cruzaba la calle con sus compras.

—Casi la matas —le increpó Sakunami, la voz ácida y el entrecejo fruncido, luego de que la señora aceptara sus disculpas y los dejara marcharse sin llamar a la policía.

Futakuchi soltó una risita, haciéndose el inocente.

—Sin embargo... —respondió, con la voz animada—. Ya nadie viene siguiéndonos.

Kōsuke miró por encima del hombro. Efectivamente, no se veía ni un rastro del policía de antes.

—¿No te has dado cuenta —habló entonces— de que todo el mundo te persigue? Los policías, las otras mafias, los franceses...

—Espera —le interrumpió Futakuchi, volteando a verle—, ¿los franceses?

—Sí, los franceses —reiteró.

—¿Por qué los franceses?

—¿Recuerdas esa estatuilla de arte prehistórico que tomaste del Louvre?

—Sí —contestó Kenji, sin entender cuál era su punto—, ¿qué pasa con ella?

—No es un _souvenir_ : es la original, ¡idiota!

El mafioso abrió la boca, su expresión pareciendo una mezcla entre la indignación y la sorpresa.

—¡Por qué no me lo dijiste antes! —Le reprochó, su voz sonando una octava más aguda.

—Pensé que te darías cuenta —replicó Mr. Muerte, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo—: es demasiado grande para ser un _souvenir_. —Y se encogió de hombros—. Además, nunca pasamos por la tienda de regalos.

SHIRABU Kenjirō entró en la oficina del escuadrón nº14 contra la delincuencia organizada de la policía de Tokio. Dejó las llaves del auto en su escritorio, y la gabardina sobre el respaldar de la silla. Su superior, el capitán Ushijima Wakatoshi, una leyenda viva en la lucha contra las bandas del crimen organizado, salió a su encuentro, acompañado de sus demás compañeros detectives.

—Los perdí en el túnel Yamate —informó Shirabu—. Hoy iba con un acompañante...

—¿Una mujer? —Preguntó el sargento Semi Eita, de cabellos blancos y puntas oscuras.

—No, un hombre —contestó, y sacó su teléfono y les mostró la fotografía que había tomado de Sakunami, mientras éste esperaba junto a la camioneta a que Futakuchi terminara de darle la propina al portero.

—Mándame la foto —ordenó Semi, y su compañero no desobedeció—. Le diré a Satori que lo busque en la base de datos.

—SI YO fuera tú —venía diciendo Kōsuke, cuando bajaron de la camioneta—, me habría robado algo más llamativo. _La bañista de Valpinçon_ quedaría adorable en tu sala de estar.

—¿La bañista de qué...? —Inquirió Kenji, pero entonces se dio cuenta de la intención del otro, de hacerles desviarse del punto de la conversación—. ¡Oye, no me estás ayudando! ¿Cómo se supone que devolveré esa cosa al Louvre?

Aone salió a recibirles, y les escoltó por el estacionamiento, hasta el pasillo en el que se encontraban los ascensores.

—Ese no es asunto mío. —Sakunami se encogió de hombros, y los tres caballeros ingresaron al elevador—. Ya te he dicho mil veces que no puedo intervenir. —Y así, se desentendió del asunto.

—¡Eres un...! —Exclamó, y tuvo que guardarse las cinco palabrotas que quería gritarle, pues, una vez más, se dio cuenta de que el muchacho le hizo perder los estribos a propósito. Una vez hubo recuperado la calma, se dirigió a Aone, quien no había dicho nada hasta el momento—. ¿Qué crees que debería hacer, Aone?

El aludido se encogió de hombros.

—No sé de qué están hablando —admitió, y bajaron del ascensor cuando las puertas del mismo se abrieron.

SHIRABU Kenjirō apenas le había dado un bocado a su sándwich de atún —comida para llevar y lo primero que se encuentra en el refri; la escasez de horas de sueño, atendiendo seis casos al mismo tiempo, y el café en cantidades industriales que eso implicaba: así era su día a día como detective—, cuando escuchó los pasos de Semi Eita acercándose por el pasillo.

—Está limpio —informó el sargento, apoyando el peso de su cuerpo contra el escritorio de Kenjirō—. No está en la base de datos de la policía. Satori está intentando en el registro nacional, pero nada de nada.

—Sin embargo —replicó el detective, dejando a un lado su almuerzo—. Tengo la sensación de que ha hecho algo malo: tiene la mirada de alguien que oculta algo...

Antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar, sintió que una robusta mano se apoyaba en su hombro. Al volverse, sus ojos castaños se encontraron con la estoica mirada de Ushijima Wakatoshi.

—Por ahora, ocupémonos sólo de Futakuchi —sentenció el capitán.

DOS HORAS más tarde, Futakuchi salió del apartamento, tras entablar una corta llamada. Le pidió a Sakunami que le esperara allí, y aunque éste sabía a dónde iba, pues no había nada que no pudiera anticipar, poco le importó. Kenji salió a pie y sin escolta, camuflándose entre los peatones anónimos. Enfiló por la calle Takeshita, y compró un café en la cafetería que allí había; luego, cruzó a la Harajuku, dobló a la izquierda, entrando a una calle auxiliar, que le llevó a otra avenida, atestada de gente; allí abordó un taxi, que lo condujo a la Sendagaya; anduvo tres calles más, y pidió otro taxi, el cual le llevara a su verdadero destino: el parque Aoyama, al otro lado de la ciudad. Quien le viera realizar este largo recorrido, se habría confundido. Así hizo, como hacen los espías cuando temen que alguien les está siguiendo, y cruzan la calle y vuelven sobre sus pasos, y enfilan esquinas y avenidas, girando de aquí para allá, hasta que están seguros de haber conseguido despistar a su perseguidor.

El parque, a esas horas, estaba un poco vacío: sólo se veía a una pareja de ancianos alimentando a los patos del estanque, y a una muchacha y su novio paseando al perro. En una banca un tanto apartada, un hombre leía el periódico. Futakuchi reconoció su descuidada cabellera: era Onagawa Tarō, alias _Pantalons,_ el sujeto al que había hecho infiltrarse en las filas de la Mafia Azul, para vigilar de cerca a sus enemigos. Kenji cruzó el parque, y se sentó en la banca contraria a la suya, apoyada contra la otra, de tal manera que quedaba de espaldas a él. Encendió un cigarrillo, y esperó.

—Tengo los nombres —dijo su informante, después de asegurarse de que nadie les estaba escuchando.

Cuando hubo hablado así, dobló su periódico por la mitad, se lo metió bajo el brazo y se marchó. Ningún otro transeúnte se percató de que había dejado olvidado un sobre blanco en el banco, salvo el mafioso. Kenji esperó unos minutos, tomó el sobre y se marchó, asegurándose de tomar el camino contrario.

Después de cinco años de espera, la venganza por fin se ponía en marcha.


	6. Capítulo quinto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Publicado originalmente entre diciembre de 2018 y enero de 2019.

❝Preferiría tu sonrisa a toda la verdad...❞

**FITO PÁEZ**

MATSUKAWA Issei condujo la camioneta, con las luces apagadas, por los callejones desiertos del puerto, con dirección al último almacén. Iban en silencio, y lo único que se escuchaba era el ruidito que Makki hacía al mascar un chicle tan rosado como su cabello, y que a cualquier otra persona le habría resultado un sonido molesto, menos a él, que sintió el impulso de orillar el auto y comerle la cara a besos. No obstante, tuvo que reprimir su deseo, debido a que iban tarde a una entrega, y no tenía ganas de andar escuchando las quejas de vieja de Iwaizumi, alegando con que no podía enviarles a hacer ningún trabajo juntos, pues a la primera oportunidad, detenían hasta las más serias de las misiones para hacer el amor en cualquier rincón donde les pillara la inspiración.

Cuando llegaron a su destino, detuvo el vehículo ante las enormes puertas del edificio, dejando el motor en marcha y poniendo el freno de mano. Bajó del auto, y dio una última calada al cigarrillo que venía fumando, antes de apagarlo en el suelo y dar inicio a su trabajo.

—No te preocupes —dijo, al ver que Makki hacía ademán de bajarse del coche—. Esto será rápido. —Y sacó de la cajuela la mercancía ilícita, camuflada en el fondo de un bolso deportivo.

—Siempre me dejas esperando en la camioneta —le reprochó el otro, haciendo un puchero infantil, que sabía que volvía loco a Mattsun.

—Te lo puedo compensar —sugirió entonces, apoyando el peso de su cuerpo contra la puerta del copiloto—. Después de esto, te invito a cenar. ¿Qué tal en el Imahan Honten? —Propuso, como si aquél no fuese uno de esos restaurantes exclusivos de Tokio, sino el más vulgar de los establecimientos de comida rápida.

—Mejor en lo de las hamburguesas —replicó Makki contra sus labios.

Mattsun le guiñó el ojo, como prometiéndole secundarlo en su intención de embasurarse con comida chatarra, y Makki le vio alejarse y entrar al depósito con la mercancía al hombro.

Iba por el segundo chicle —el primero se le tornó insípido, por lo que lo había pegado en la silla del conductor, para que a su novio se le pegara en el culo al volver a sentarse—, cuando empezó a hacérsele que Matsukawa se estaba tardando demasiado. Era un simple intercambio, la mercancía por el dinero, ¿qué tanto podía demorarse?

Estaba por bajar del coche para ir a buscarle, cuando lo escuchó.

El sonido inconfundible de un disparo.

Abandonó la camioneta, y corrió con dirección al edificio. Desenfundando su arma, entró al almacén. A pesar de la penumbra, no se le dificultó reconocer el cadáver de Matsukawa Issei, pues de tanto amarse en las noches, había aprendido a memorizar el contorno de su cuerpo. Lo encontró bocarriba en el suelo, con la cabeza torcida, los labios entreabiertos, paralizados en el último grito que quiso dar y nunca dio; los ojos abiertos y desorbitados, fijos en el vacío, y la sangre que aún le fluía a borbotones, de un disparo limpio en la frente.

No le había dado tiempo ni de desenfundar.

Sabía que aquello era una trampa. Lo supo desde el instante en que le pareció que Mattsun se estaba tardando demasiado, y no necesitó que se lo corroboraran, cuando escuchó el sonido del disparo, y vio cómo las gaviotas alzaban vuelo hacia el cielo nocturno, despavoridas por el rugido de la detonación. Y sin embargo, se dejó arrastrar a la boca del lobo, movido por una ingenua esperanza, que le forzó a creer que Mattsun era el que había disparado y no el que recibió el impacto; siempre habían bromeado con que su exceso de vello corporal le había dotado de un sexto sentido, uno que le permitía percibir el peligro en el aire.

Pero no fue así. Mattsun yacía aún tibio en el piso, muerto sin pena ni gloria, tan irreal que parecía que en cualquier momento se levantaría, contaría un chiste malo y mantendría en pie su invitación de llevarle a cenar. Y Makki estalló en risa y llanto, y sus carcajadas de gata y sus sollozos entrecortados resonaron en todo el almacén, porque se le hizo ridículo que, de las mil formas en las que podía morir, el destino había decidido hacerle caer en una trampa que hasta un niño de primaria podía concebir.

Recibió un impacto en el estómago. Se le hizo tan absurdo que aún estuviera vivo, y no muerto de una sola vez como Mattsun, que levantó la mirada, con la intención de burlarse de la mala puntería de su verdugo.

Entonces lo vio, y se puso lívido al reconocerle, y no volvió a reír. El almacén se sumió en un silencio sepulcral, que sólo fue roto cuando una segunda bala desgarró el aire y le atravesó la frente, y su ejecutor le dejó irse de este mundo sabiendo quién había orquestado aquel plan.

Futakuchi Kenji salió de las sombras, y la luz de la luna se dejó colar en el depósito, permitiéndole contemplar los cadáveres de los que había sido juez y verdugo al mismo tiempo. Aquellos sujetos, Hanamaki Takahiro y Matsukawa Issei, habían sido dos de los tres hombres que, cinco años antes, habían asesinado a su esposa e hijo, por órdenes de Oikawa Tōru. El hombre restante, Iwaizumi Hajime, era la mano derecha de Oikawa y el segundo al mando de la Mafia Azul, según le había hecho saber su informante. No sintió nada al verlos muertos, ni siquiera el más mínimo vestigio de satisfacción; ya se daría el placer de sentirla cuando la cabeza del líder de la Mafia Azul colgara en su despacho.

Las luces roja y azul de las sirenas de policía tiñeron la noche. Futakuchi salió con el mismo sigilo con el que entró, antes de que los oficiales ingresaran al lugar, sin molestarse siquiera en esconder los cadáveres, en encubrir el crimen que cometió. Aone se había ofrecido acompañarle para ayudarle a deshacerse de los cuerpos, pero se negó rotundamente a ello.

El tiempo de actuar en las sombras ya había terminado: quería que todo el mundo supiera que la Mafia Verde había asesinado a Hanamaki Takahiro y Matsukawa Issei.

Estaba listo para la confrontación abierta, para la guerra a muerte.

LLOVÍA cuando volvió a su apartamento. Sakunami Kōsuke le esperaba en su habitación, como la primera vez que se vieron: llevaba el mismo traje de _dandy_ , los mismos zapatitos lustrados, la misma postura de las Majas y la misma expresión de desdén de aquella noche. La escena era igual sólo en apariencia, pues la situación en la que se encontraba ahora era tan distinta, que Kenji cayó en cuenta de que su vida había cambiado de forma drástica en un par de meses. Estaba seguro de que él no era el único que cambió en tan poco tiempo: por alguna razón, se le hizo que, a sus ojos, Sakunami _se había rebajado de un dios al más vulgar de los hombres._

_Porque, ¿cuál era el motivo por el que un dios se interesaría por la vida de un hombre? Uno con una vida patética, muy patética, dicho sea de—_

—La venganza no traerá a tu esposa muerta de vuelta. —Habló Kōsuke, interrumpiendo el hilo de sus pensamientos. Era de esperar que no tuviera la necesidad de escrutar el alma del mafioso, para saber con lujo de detalles lo que había hecho.

Al escucharle hablar así de su mujer, olvidó sus cavilaciones anteriores y sintió que la sangre le hervía de furia, porque desde hacía mucho tiempo había prohibido siquiera mencionar el nombre de su esposa e hijo, puesto que le hacían recordar que habían muerto por su culpa; y el odio le carcomía las entrañas, y la rabia le hacía rechinar los dientes, al pensar que su hijo murió preguntándose qué problemas podían tener aquellos señores con su padre, si Futakuchi Kenji era un honesto corredor de bolsa, que había salido desde abajo con muchos años de esfuerzos y sacrificios. Empeñado en olvidarlos, echó a perder lo poco que le quedaba de una vida decente en el alcohol, las putas y las drogas; pero incluso en los delirios del licor, en las tetas falsas de las amantes sin rostro y en las alucinaciones del _hachís_ , seguía evocando sus recuerdos. Hubo un tiempo en que deseó amanecer muerto por una sobredosis, mas, siendo iluminado por una inspiración extracorpórea, tuvo un instante en que todo se le hizo tan claro, que halló la cura a todos sus tormentos en la cruda venganza.

Y montó en cólera, pues sabía que tenía razón, porque creer que la venganza haría que todo volviese a ser como era antes era algo ingenuo.

No obstante, ¿qué otro propósito podía tener en la vida, si no era el de vengar a su esposa e hijo?

Estuvo a punto de alzarle la mano, mas se detuvo antes de siquiera mover los músculos. No es que les tuviera pavor a los dioses: desde hacía tiempo le había perdido el miedo a todo, incluso a los designios de la Divina Providencia. Solía maltratar a las prostitutas que no lograban saciarlo, pero había algo en él que lo hacía distinto a sus amantes de una sola noche. Detrás de toda esa mierda filosófica y la basura depresiva, había algo, un no sé qué, que le hizo recordar vagamente a la época en la que su esposa se metió en su vida, llenando de color lo que antes era monótono y gris. Porque nunca admitiría que gracias a él, el peso de su patética vida fue menos agobiante en los últimos meses, y que por fin pudo darle explicación a la misteriosa fuerza que venía protegiéndole las espaldas, desde mucho antes de que se enredara en los cables del crimen organizado.

A pesar de ello, el enojo contenido debía salir de alguna u otra forma, y éste halló su ruta de escape transmutado en palabrotas.

Y en medio de su acceso de ira, Sakunami permaneció en silencio, y escuchó impasible cada uno de los improperios, los insultos, las maldiciones y toda la porquería que salía de su boca, sin apenas parpadear y sin sorprenderse siquiera de las emociones tóxicas que podía albergar una persona. Pese a su semblante indiferente, Kenji, de haber puesto atención a su fisonomía, habría delatado en sus ojos grises el vago brillo de la _compasión_. Ese sentimiento propio de la tragedia humana, inconcebible en un ser divino, que bien se sabe _mató al Dios cristiano._ El lector comprenderá entonces por qué, a juicio de Futakuchi, Mr. Muerte _había perdido la gloria de un dios para convertirse en el más bajo de los hombres._

Cuando pensó que Futakuchi hubo acabado de desahogarse, dijo:

_—Yo sé cómo traer a tu esposa de vuelta._

Futakuchi parpadeó.

—Te escucho —contestó, y ambos acordaron tácitamente ignorar su rabieta anterior.

Kōsuke se levantó, e hizo que ocupara su lugar en la cama, mientras rebuscaba algo en la mesita de noche.

—Arremángate la camisa. —El otro obedeció, aunque aún no comprendiera de qué iba el asunto—, y confía en mí. — _Claro, porque es fácil confiar en alguien cuando no te dice qué carajo pretende hacer._

Iba a mitad de este pensamiento, cuando Mr. Muerte aproximó a sus brazos, con la mayor naturalidad de todas, una de las navajas que guardaba en su mesita de noche.

Futakuchi se apartó con brusquedad.

—¿Se puede saber qué coño intentas hacer? —Le interrogó, mirándole de arriba a abajo.

—Soy la Muerte, ¿recuerdas? —Replicó, percibiéndose cierta exasperación en su voz—. _Yo quito, no concedo._ Debo quitarte algo para que esto funcione. —Mas, al ver que el mafioso no parecía muy convencido, insistió con tono autoritario—: ¿quieres ver a tu esposa o no?

Dudó un instante; empero, como ya no tenía nada que perder, dejó que el otro actuara a sus anchas.

Sakunami tomó con suavidad sus muñecas, y rozó la navaja por sus brazos. Kenji soltó pequeños quejidos al sentir el ardor que el frío metal dejaba al recorrer su piel, y vio cómo la sangre empezaba a fluir de las heridas.

Sus brazos chorreaban sangre, cuando los bordes de las imágenes que veía comenzaron a tornarse difusos. Las dimensiones de su alcoba se alargaban y se encogían, y el rostro de mármol de Sakunami se distorsionaba sobre sí, mientras la penumbra ganaba cada vez más terreno en su campo de visión.

—¿Q-qué diablos me hiciste? —Alcanzó a balbucear, pareciéndole que sus palabras sonaban lejanas.

Y todo se volvió negro.

UN DÍA, tan sólo un par de meses antes, Sakunami, escudriñando en los tomos añejos de la biblioteca de Futakuchi, encontró un cuento Zen, que se cayó de un libro y parecía haber sido arrancado de otro. Así rezaba:

**PROSPERIDAD REAL**

_Un hombre rico le pidió a Sengai que escribiera algo sobre la continua prosperidad de una familia, de modo que pudiera atesorarse de generación en generación._

_Sengai tomó una gran hoja de papel y escribió: «El padre muere, el hijo muere, el nieto muere»._

_El hombre rico se enfureció. «¡Le he pedido que escribiera algo para la felicidad de mi familia! ¿Cómo se atreve a hacer un chiste así?»._

_«No es ningún chiste», explicó Sengai. «Si antes de que usted muera muere su hijo, esto le causaría a usted una gran pena. Si su nieto muere antes de su hijo, ambos sufrirían mucho. Si su familia, generación tras generación, muere en el orden mencionado, será el curso natural de la vida. A esto yo llamo prosperidad real»._

_CUANDO abrió los ojos, vio que todo a su alrededor era blanco, infinitamente blanco._

_Entonces volteó, y allí estaba ella._

_La mujer más hermosa de todas; el ser que más amó en este mundo._

_Allí estaba, más viva que en sus recuerdos, más real que en los delirios del alcohol y las drogas. Risueña, con sus mejillas coloradas, sus cabellos castaños, sus ojos color miel y su vestidito verde con lunares blancos, ese que había usado en la primera de las muchas citas que tuvieron._

_Ella le miró, y Futakuchi sintió que el corazón se le detenía cuando sus miradas se cruzaron._

_«¡Kenji!» le escuchó decir, y ninguno de los dos pudo contener el impulso de salir al encuentro del otro._

_Y se abrazaron, y cuando sus cuerpos entraron en contacto, la blancura infinita estalló en un carnaval de luces y colores. En torno a ellos, la nada inmensa se desgarró en sí misma, y donde antes todo era vacío, la naturaleza impuso con violencia la más sublime de sus obras de arte. Brotaron de la tierra mil flores amarillas, millones de flores de todos los colores, árboles de frondosos follajes y exquisitos frutos. El cielo se pintó de un azul muy vistoso, salpicado de nubes esponjas, coronado con un sol que brillaba amistosamente. Los pajarillos entonaban sus melodías en las copas de los cedros, y cien mariposas revoloteaban alrededor de ellos, olisqueando las fragancias de las margaritas._

_Y rodaron por el césped, devorando los labios ajenos, sin preocuparse por llenar sus ropas de barro, como si fueran jóvenes otra vez. Kenji sintió la calidez de su piel, el vaivén de su respiración, el latir de su corazón sobre el suyo. Se embriagó con el dulce aroma de su perfume, y estrechó contra sí aquellas curvas redentoras, como si no quisiera dejarlas ir nunca más. Sus oídos se deleitaron al escuchar el coro de ángeles que constituía su risa, y se preguntó cómo había hecho para vivir tanto tiempo sin presenciar la sonrisa de su mujer, que brillaba con el mismo fulgor de todas las estrellas del universo._

_Anheló por tanto tiempo su compañía, que ahora que era objeto de las caricias de su esposa, creyóse el hombre más afortunado que jamás pisara la Tierra. Y sin embargo el destino, o quien fuera el autor de aquel milagro, decidió concederle un obsequio más, para que su dicha fuese completa._

_«¡Papi!» le llamó la voz de la criatura por la que hubiese sacrificado todo lo que tenía en el mundo, que de haber estado presente en esa época difícil que su vida atravesaba, le habría inspirado las fuerzas que le faltaban para levantarse de la cama y seguir luchando cada día. Su hijo emergió tras las flores, como un querubín asomándose entre las nubes, y corrió hacia ellos, acompañado por las mariposas y los animalillos del bosque. Se dejó caer en los brazos de su padre, y éste le llenó la carita de besos._

_«¡Papi, te hemos extrañado mucho!» le decía._

_Y él empieza a llorar, porque también los extrañó, los extrañó como no tenían idea. Su esposa limpiaba con dulzura las lágrimas que perlaban sus mejillas, mientras su hijo le preguntaba que por qué lloraba, si ese era un momento feliz, pues ya estaban juntos de nuevo._

_Los cinco años que pasó sin ellos le parecieron de pronto una eternidad. No obstante, esa eternidad tortuosa quedó reducida a un vago recuerdo. La Mafia Azul, la venganza, el asesinato y el odio dejaron de existir en su memoria: allí no había cabida para ellos. Los pecados, y el dolor que éstos acarreaban, eran borrados gracias a las aguas cristalinas que fluían en los riachuelos que bordeaban el lugar._

_¿Acaso era aquel el_ Paraíso _?_

_Estaba rodeado por dos ángeles, así que debía serlo._

_El sufrimiento, la agonía de las horas previas había sido expulsado de su cuerpo. En ese pequeño Paraíso, sólo había paz. Sus pulmones respiraban la calma más absoluta. Era como si la morfina hubiese sido inyectada en sus venas, aletargando poco a poco sus sentidos. Comienza a sentirse cansado... ¿y cómo no iba a disfrutar de un plácido sueño, si allí no había ningún peligro que le atosigara? Estaba acurrucado en la falda de su diosa, y ésta le arrullaba tiernamente, y su hijo adorado reposaba en sus brazos. Morfeo le llamaba con voz serena..._

_Y se quedó dormido._

_«¡Papi, vuelve pronto!» fue lo último que escuchó._

ENTONCES, despertó.

Vio sus muñecas vendadas, y en la oscuridad de su habitación, no halló rastro alguno de Mr. Muerte.


	7. Capítulo sexto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Publicado originalmente el 03/09/2019.

❝Prendido a tu botella vacía,  
esa que antes siempre tuvo gusto a nada.❞

**ANDRÉS CALAMARO**

EL RELOJ despertador marcó las seis y media, cuando empezó a sonar la alarma. Onagawa Tarō, tras revolverse un poco entre las sábanas, abrió los ojos, y lo primero que vio cuando despertó fue el viejo ventilador que colgaba del techo de su alcoba y que giraba perezosamente, arrastrando consigo una nube de polvo y telarañas. Dejó que el reloj sonara a sus anchas por un par de minutos, mientras reflexionaba acerca de si valdría la pena o no levantarse de la cama. Tenía hambre, así que apagó la alarma y se levantó. Y con él pareció levantarse el resto del edificio: las paredes eran ridículamente finas, por lo que allí podía escucharse todo. La estruendosa sinfonía que le acompañaba cada mañana empeoró su dolor de cabeza. Escuchó el silbido de la tetera del viejo Morishima, el vecino de al lado, y el rumor de otra de las muchas discusiones de los Miyamoto, el matrimonio de arriba, quienes vivían en una infelicidad perpetua, a veces peor que la suya. Desde abajo le llegó el eco de la televisión de Tazaki, haciendo _zapping_ por los noticiarios matinales, y por si fuera poco el ruido, desde la izquierda le perforó los oídos el llanto de la bebé de los Nakamura. Tal vez se había emborrachado, o quizás drogado. No recordaba nada, pero cualquiera de estas opciones explicaría por qué sentía que su cabeza estaba a punto de estallar. Cogió el botiquín en busca de una aspirina, y lo encontró casi vacío, comprobando así que sus noches de juerga habían dilapidado todas sus reservas de pastillas. Hizo una nota mental para pedirle a Kindaichi que comprara más aspirinas, aunque apenas podía pensar con tanto escándalo. Escuchó que la bebé seguía llorando, como si sus padres no estuviesen haciendo ni el más mínimo esfuerzo para que su hija se callara. Esto le hizo enfadar. Golpeó la pared de la cocina y gritó un par de palabrotas, hasta que oyó unos _shhh, shhh_ y la beba se calló finalmente.

Los demás debieron de escucharle, porque se callaron al unísono. _Por fin, un poco de silencio_ , pensó Onagawa. O, al menos, el poco silencio que podía permitirse, pues vivía en un vecindario que era todo menos silencioso: a esa hora, podían escucharse las peleas de los borrachos siendo desalojados de sus improvisados bares a las orillas de las aceras, el rugido lastimero de las motos y los improperios de los conductores atrapados en el tráfico. Quizás sus honorarios le alcanzaban para alquilarse algo en una mejor zona, pero Onagawa ni siquiera lo intentaba, porque sabía que ningún casero en su sano juicio alojaría a un sujeto alcohólico, adicto y con antecedentes penales en uno de esos barrios bonitos y seguros, habitados por gente decente.

Porque él pertenecía a este lugar, al _submundo_. Lo más bajo de la sociedad, ese rincón tan oscuro y siniestro donde ninguna persona decente con una vida normal se atrevería a aventurarse. Toda su vida había pertenecido allí, a ese mundo de excesos, descontrol y pestilente a muerte en cada esquina. Desde que tenía uso de memoria, no recordaba haber tenido el amparo de una madre o un padre, sino la protección de las pandillas. Fue un niño abandonado, que terminó siendo acogido por la mafia. Un niño que creció acostumbrado a las riñas callejeras, a robar para sobrevivir y a matar a sangre fría. Vivía de eso, después de todo. Vivía de traficar con droga, de esclavizar a las chicas que se acostaban por hambre y de asesinar por encargo.

Y nunca tendría escapatoria. Nunca sería libre. Estaba atrapado, ahogándose en el terreno pantanoso de la mafia.

Sólo los muertos podían escapar de la mafia.

Volvió en sí cuando la cafetera emitió un chirrido. Se tomó el café y, tras ojear en su nevera casi vacía, desayunó una cancerígena sopa de fideos calentada en el microondas. Luego, se encerró en el minúsculo cuarto de baño, y miró su reflejo en el espejo. Contempló las oscuras ojeras que se dibujaban bajo sus párpados, su cabello echo un desastre como siempre y sus dientes manchados con nicotina. Apartó la mirada y empezó a desvestirse. Tiró la ropa sucia en la cesta que ya empezaba a desbordarse de prendas sin lavar, y entró en la ducha. Las baldosas de las paredes estaban mugrientas, y aunque no era una persona excesivamente alta, la regadera de la ducha estaba diseñada para gente más bajita que él, por lo que debía encorvarse para que el agua le mojara la cabeza. No había calentador y la única bombilla que iluminaba la habitación titilaba insistentemente, amenazando con quemarse.

Salió de la ducha diez minutos después. Se enrolló en una toalla; y entonces, la vio. Una cucaracha que pasó frente a sus narices recorriendo como Pedro por su casa la cerámica del baño.

Se le quedó mirando, y su mente volvió a inundarse de esos pensamientos depresivos, de que la vida es una mierda, de que el mundo está mal y de que no vale la pena seguir viviendo. Y ahí estaba otra vez esa horrible sensación de no valer nada, de ser tan inferior como una cucaracha. Una inmundicia, un desecho de la sociedad. Un cero a la izquierda, eso era, apenas un número más en el sistema. Algo que sería desechado cuando dejara de servir a los propósitos de los monstruos para los que trabajaba. Alguien se desharía de él así como él se deshizo de tantos cuerpos en el pasado.

Y moriría solo. Y nadie lloraría su muerte. Nadie se preocuparía si una noche una sobredosis acababa con su vida. Nadie le visitaría mientras la cirrosis le devoraba el hígado y fallecía después de una larga agonía. Nadie le extrañaría si una operación salía mal y terminaba siendo acribillado por la policía u otra mafia. Nadie se acordaría de él si un día era descubierto y le hacían desaparecer de este mundo.

Se preguntó qué era eso que aún le mantenía atado a la vida, qué era eso que le impedía ir y matarse de una buena vez. Todos tenían algo por lo que continuar luchando: Aone tenía a su mujer y a sus hijas, y Futakuchi, al menos, quería vengarse... Él, en cambio, no tenía nada. Era un alcohólico, un adicto y un sicario sin familia, ni amigos ni una pareja cuya sonrisa le inspirara seguridad y las fuerzas necesarias para seguir viviendo.

Era un fracasado, estaba solo y moriría aplastado como una cucaracha.

Buscó un zapato y mató a la cucaracha.

_Sólo muertos seremos libres,_ pensó.

LOS VECINOS recordaban haberle escuchado salir de su departamento media hora más tarde. Andaba cabizbajo, por las calles atestadas de transeúntes, procurando mantener un perfil bajo. Hizo un par de rodeos antes de dirigirse a su ruta habitual, aunque dudaba de que alguien estuviera siguiéndole. Su trabajo le hizo alejarse de esos bonitos distritos comerciales, donde la gente normal trabaja en sus cómodas oficinas, para adentrarse en uno de los rincones más pútridos de la ciudad. Hacía de todo un poco: trabajaba con la droga y con las putas. Tenía bajo su encargo una red de distribución local de droga, y, junto a otro sujeto, regentaba un pub que servía como tapadera para sus actividades proxenetas. También era un sicario a disposición del _Gran Rey_ —como apodaban a Oikawa Tōru—, quien empleaba sus servicios cuando requería que se ejecutara una muerte elegante. Si es que poseía algún talento, éste estaba relacionado con el arte del asesinato. «Los sicarios son toscos —le había dicho el líder de la Mafia Azul, una de las pocas veces que se vieron frente a frente—, matan y no se preocupan mucho por encubrir sus huellas. Tú, en cambio, eres tan metódico que asusta». Era cierto. Un sicario cualquiera se contentaría con meterle una bala en la cabeza a su objetivo. Él, en cambio, debía esbozar un homicidio que estuviese a la altura de un acertijo imposible de resolver. Que pareciera un suicidio, un asalto, un accidente; cualquier cosa podía hacer. Plantar evidencia que inculpara a otras mafias, pistas que sirvieran para despistar a la policía. Tal vez su vida fuese un desastre en muchos otros aspectos, pero cuando se trataba de la ejecución de un asesinato, lo hacía con especial cuidado y detalle.

Sus habilidades en el arte del crimen despertaban la curiosidad de sus compañeros, y eran motivo de rumores dentro de la Mafia Azul. Algunos decían que era un ex-médico forense, que había perdido la licencia tras ser descubierto ocultando evidencia de un cadáver, con el fin de encubrir un homicidio; otros, que era un ex-detective, al estilo de Sherlock Holmes, expulsado de la Policía luego de haber reñido con un superior. Por supuesto, todo esto no eran más que habladurías erradas. Onagawa dejaba que hablasen a sus anchas, pues se divertía escuchando las historias disparatadas que inventaban sobre él.

Sus reflexiones se vieron interrumpidas cuando llegó a su destino: el escondite que servía de base para sus operaciones delictivas. Se trataba del sótano de un antiguo edificio abandonado, el cual había sido invadido por vagabundos y alimañas. El sótano, casi vacío en apariencia, contaba con una puerta oculta, disimulada en una de las paredes, que daba acceso a la habitación donde se almacenaba la droga. La otra entrada a este cuarto consistía en un pasadizo, que desembocaba en un callejón junto al inmueble, cuya portezuela estaba escondida detrás de un contenedor de basura y por donde se sacaba a hurtadillas la mercancía. Onagawa vio la camioneta de Kyōtani estacionada en la boca del callejón, y se preparó mentalmente para otro aburrido día de trabajo. Contaría las ganancias obtenidas por sus muchachos la noche anterior y distribuiría entre ellos el nuevo cargamento de droga. Discutiría con Kyōtani el plan para asesinar al capitán Ushijima Wakatoshi, a quien tenían en la mira desde hacía meses, sin haber hallado el momento oportuno para cometer el homicidio. Almorzaría más fideos cancerígenos y se echaría una siesta hasta que llegase la hora de abrir el pub. Jugaría a las cartas con Kindaichi y Kyōtani mientras vigilaba que los clientes trataban bien a sus chicas, y echaría a patadas del pub a los que se pasaran de rudos, como cualquier otra noche.

Haría todo eso, si es que ese sería un día normal. Pero Onagawa sabía que esto no sería así, pues los monstruos para los que trabajaba seguramente ya estarían empezando a tomar cartas sobre el asunto. Entonces fingiría que no sabía nada de nada acerca de _eso_ que sucedió el día anterior, porque ellos suponían que no sabía nada sobre _eso_ y si se enteraban de que sabía de _eso_ y de muchas otras cosas más que no debería saber sería hombre muerto.

—Hay reunión en el cuartel general —habló Kindaichi, apenas le vio entrar en el sótano—. Estábamos esperándote para ir.

—Me duele la cabeza —le respondió Onagawa, haciéndose el desentendido con el asunto—, anda a la farmacia y cómprame unas pastillas.

—Mataron a Hanamaki y a Matsukawa —insistió el chico, aireado por el poco interés que manifestaba su superior con respecto a la conversación. Estaba seguro de que revelando aquella información, conseguiría así captar su atención sobre el asunto. _«Las paredes escuchan, niño»_ pensó Onagawa, irritado por la imprudencia de su subordinado—. ¿Acaso no revisas tus mensajes de texto? —Preguntó, luego de ser engañado por la excelente actuación de su interlocutor y creer que verdaderamente éste recién se estaba dando por enterado de lo ocurrido.

Onagawa alegó que no había revisado su teléfono desde ayer noche, por la misma razón por la que le dolía la cabeza y por la que no recordaba nada de lo que hizo en la víspera. Ni siquiera se vio obligado a mentir. Después de todo, era, en parte, cierto: tal vez se había emborrachado, o quizás drogado. Quién sabe. Hasta pudo haberse metido en un altercado con algún cliente del pub...

—No te peleaste con nadie —intervino Kyōtani, alias _Perro Loco_ , quien hasta entonces se había mantenido al margen de la conversación—. Vámonos ya.

Por su tono, Onagawa intuyó que Kyōtani estaba más irritado que de lo usual, por lo que decidió ser más prudente y dejarse de bromitas. Abandonaron los tres el sótano y salieron a la calle, la cual se hallaba desierta. El cielo mostrábase gris y repleto de densas nubes, y parecía que en cualquier momento caería uno de esos chaparrones de principios de invierno. Una brisa fría silbó entre ellos, arrastrando de un lado a otro los desperdicios desparramados por la acera. Onagawa se estremeció en su abrigo, lamentándose de haber dejado la bufanda olvidada en quién sabe qué mugriento rincón de su apartamento.

Anduvieron hasta la boca del callejón y subieron a la camioneta de Kyōtani. Onagawa ocupó el asiento del copiloto, y Kindaichi el de atrás. Kyōtani puso en marcha el auto y enfilaron por la solitaria calle, dejando atrás el edificio donde almacenaban las mercancías. Poco a poco se adentraron en calles más decentes, donde se veía andando a uno que otro transeúnte; y se detuvieron ante el semáforo rojo de una bocacalle, cercana al centro de la ciudad, que se hallaba atestada de vehículos y de gentes que iban y venían ensimismados en sus propios mundos. Pasaron frente a la entrada de una estación del Metro, atiborrada de personas que entraban y salían. Onagawa miraba aburrido los escaparates de las tiendas por las que pasaban, pero cuando su mirada divisó el cartelito de una farmacia que se encontraba ante ellos, se sobresaltó en su asiento y le pidió a _Perro Loco_ que se detuviera junto a ésta.

—Anda, sé bueno y cómprame las pastillas —le ordenó a Kindaichi, mirándole por el espejo retrovisor. El susodicho vaciló por un momento, y Onagawa, a fin de convencerle, hizo un intento de un infantil puchero. Tras soltar un suspiro, el joven se resignó a complacerle y bajó de la camioneta, desapareciendo en el interior de la farmacia.

Al cabo de unos cinco minutos, Kindaichi volvió al auto, y le tendió una bolsita con dos cajitas de aspirinas y una botella de agua. Onagawa tomó una de las pastillas y la pasó con un largo sorbo de la botella, mientras Kyōtani ponía en marcha el coche nuevamente.

Se alejaron del distrito comercial, tomando una de las autopistas que los conduciría a las afueras de la ciudad. Onagawa se arrellanó en su asiento y, mirando siempre por la ventana, dejó que su mente divagara con libertad.

_LA PRIMERA vez que robó, lo hizo por hambre._

_La directora que regentaba el orfanato donde vivía era una señora muy cruel y mala, que desahogaba toda una vida de frustraciones y amarguras desquitándose con los niños que tenía a su cuidado, especialmente aquellos que tenían pocas esperanzas de ser adoptados. Y Onagawa Tarō era uno de ellos, pues, ¿quién querría adoptar a ese niñito famélico, de contextura huesuda y ojos y mejillas hundidas, que clavaba en ti esa mirada espeluznante suya? La mujer le maltrataba como a ningún otro. Le regañaba por cualquier cosa que hiciera, y se divertía en humillarle frente a los demás, increpándole que por no ser un niño bueno y educado su madre lo odiaba y lo había abandonado. Y ninguno de los otros niños se compadecía de él. Los veía marcharse uno tras otro, cuando llegaba el feliz día en el que eran adoptados. A los seis años, él no soñaba con tener juguetes nuevos, ropa bonita o un paseo a DisneyLandia. En medio del torbellino de hostilidad en el que vivía atrapado, su único deseo era que le adoptaran un padre y una madre que le quisieran de verdad. Cada noche, en la oscuridad de su cuchitril, oraba y, con inocentes palabras, rogaba a Dios que le acogiera una buena familia, y le prometía que no sería malagradecido y dedicaría su vida a la religión._

_Pero ni Dios, ni nadie escucharon sus súplicas. Nada en su vida cambió. Los años se sucedieron uno tras otro, el hostigamiento de la directora iba en aumento y, en cambio, su fe empezó a declinar. A los diez años ya no creía en Dios, puesto que, ¿cómo podría creer en un ser que hizo caso omiso a sus ruegos y sufrimientos? Ya no temía al castigo divino que predicaba el párroco de la iglesia, sino a las golpizas de la directora del orfanato. Porque la envejecida mujer ya no se conformaba con hostigarle, y había adquirido el divertido hobby de golpearle hasta que caía desvanecido. Onagawa caminaba por la casa de puntillas, más silencioso que una tumba, procurando evitar tropezarse con ella; y cuando la escuchaba salir de su oficina, corría a esconderse, temblando de miedo pues sabía que en cualquier momento iría a por él. Y cuanto más se esforzaba en ocultarse, más rápido caía en sus garras._

_Onagawa se acostumbró a los golpes. La mujer vivía atemorizándole de que si abría la boca, lo iba a lamentar mucho. Además, Dios le había abandonado, y no había nadie ni nada que pudiera cambiar su suerte. Sin embargo, la situación se volvió insostenible con el tiempo, y la gota que colmó el vaso fue un día en que la señora le hizo pasar hambre. Cada vez que entraba a la cocina, a la hora de comer, la mujer le echaba a escobazos, alegando que sólo los niños que se portan bien tenían derecho a comer. Al final del día, Onagawa se fue a la cama si haber probado más bocado aparte de las sobras que encontró en la basura. Y entonces el pequeño Tarō descubrió que ni las humillaciones, ni los golpes ni cualquier otro sufrimiento se comparaban a la angustia de dormir con hambre. Pasó toda la noche en vela, rodando de un lado a otro de la cama, con el estómago gruñéndole dolorosamente. Lloró hasta que, bien entrada la madrugada, el cansancio le venció y quedose dormido._

_Aquel día algo en él cambio, y nunca volvió a ser el mismo. Algo se quebró en su corazón, y si en alguna parte de su ser quedaba aún un poco de bondad, de inocencia infantil, ésta se perdió para dar paso a un ser endurecido por las circunstancias._

_Había tomado su decisión desde hacía mucho antes de que amaneciera. La idea de escaparse del orfanato venía rondándole por la cabeza desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero nunca se había atrevido a llevarla a cabo, por temor a encontrarse en la calle solo contra el mundo. Se convenció a sí mismo de que si no huía ahora que podía, la próxima vez la directora lo golpearía hasta matarlo o lo dejaría morirse de hambre. Por ello, apenas se hubo levantado, muy temprana la mañana, reunió las pocas cosas que tenía y, metiéndolas en un saco, se marchó sin decir nada a nadie, antes de que la mujer despertara y se diera cuenta de su ausencia._

_Cuando hubo puesto los pies en la calle, el miedo que constantemente le atormentaba desapareció de su mente, permitiéndole respirar con más calma. Con cada paso que daba, alejándose más y más de aquel infernal lugar, se sentía un poco más libre. Sentíase como un ave que, luego de permanecer enjaulada por largo tiempo, batía eufóricamente sus alas alzándose en un primer vuelo de libertad. Tan contento se hallaba que no cabía en sí de gozo, y no pudo evitar corretear de aquí para allá; en fin, jugar y divertirse como cabría de esperarse de cualquier otro chico de su edad. Ya no temía a los regaños de la directora. La mujer se le figuraba ya como un mal recuerdo de un lejano pasado, y se regocijó en que más nunca volvería a doblegarse ante aquella harpía._

_Vagó un rato por el pueblo, sin que apareciese nadie que viniera a estropearle su exitosa fuga. Volvíase invisible a los ojos de la gente. Quienes pasaban a su lado —los mismos hipócritas que luchaban con capa y espada contra el aborto, obligaban a las mujeres a parir hijos indeseados y luego poco les importaba lo que les ocurriera a los niños—, desviaban la mirada y hacían como si no existía. Aunque de vez en cuando se le acercaba alguna monjita para darle la bendición. Onagawa las rechazaba, puesto que si no creía en Dios, muchos menos creería en sus agentes terrenales, aquellos que también lo habían abandonado a su suerte. Los odiaba a todos, incluidas las monjitas esas, por más que pareciesen amables e inofensivas..._

_Andando por la plaza principal del pueblo, llegó a sus oídos el rumor del lejano ajetreo del Mercado de víveres. Recordó entonces el hambre voraz que le carcomía las entrañas, y se encaminó hacia allí. Recorrió cada uno de los puestos, haciéndosele la boca agua con tan sólo contemplar el aspecto apetitoso de aquellos alimentos, en comparación a la comida en mal estado con la que había sobrevivido en todos sus años viviendo en el orfanato. Se detuvo junto al puesto del frutero, quien se hallaba distraído charlando con un cliente. Se le ocurrió que aquella era una oportunidad perfecta para robar. No se lo pensó ni dos veces: si no lo hacía, terminaría muriéndose de hambre. Así que aprovechó la distracción y robó cuantas manzanas pudo coger entre sus manos, y las metió en un costal vacío que encontró tirado a un lado del camino. Se echó el saco al hombro y huyó de allí, antes de que el vendedor volteara y se diera cuenta de lo que había ocurrido._

_Así fue la primera vez que robó._

_No se arrepentía de nada. Con el costal a cuestas, salió del Marcado por la puerta opuesta por la que entró, y se sentó en una vereda a disfrutar de su botín. Para su estómago aquellas deliciosas manzanas estaban a la altura del más exquisito de los manjares. Se dio un festín con ellas, devorando una tras otra, hasta sentirse satisfecho._

_Iba ya por la última cuando escuchó gritos procedentes del Mercado, y al voltear divisó al frutero bramando con su estruendosa voz que un pillo le había robado. El alboroto alertó a un joven policía, que se encontraba allí patrullando. El vendedor le ordenaba a gritos que le detuviera, señalando en su dirección, y el oficial le miraba con lástima, vacilando si era correcto apresar a un niño. Empero, no tuvo más remedio que salir a su encuentro, creyendo que si no lo hacía el frutero lo golpearía._

_Onagawa se levantó de un salto, como impulsado por resortes, y, dejando todas sus cosas allí tiradas, echó a correr como alma que lleva el Diablo. Se aterrorizó con la idea de que si ese policía le atrapaba, le golpearía con su temible porra, y luego llamaría a la directora del orfanato y lo obligaría a volver con ella. Corrió tan rápido como pudo, porque su vida dependía de ello. No obstante, algunos minutos después de iniciada la carrera, su débil cuerpo empezó a resentirse por el excesivo esfuerzo físico. Las piernas le flaquearon, y la visión se le nubló. Miró por encima de su hombro y se percató de que el oficial estaba a punto de alcanzarle. Entonces viró bruscamente en una esquina, y se internó en un callejón._

_Corriendo en la oscuridad, chocó contra una pared de ladrillos. Era un callejón sin salida. Onagawa levantó la cabeza y pensó que el muro era tan alto, que jamás podría saltarlo. Escuchó a sus espaldas el ruido de las pisadas del policía acercándose cada vez más. Angustiado, miró a su alrededor, y se metió en la primera puerta que encontró abierta._

_Cuando hubo cerrado ésta tras de sí, soltó un suspiro aliviado. Aguzó el oído y a través de la puerta le llegó el rumor del oficial maldiciendo y volviendo sobre sus pasos. Entonces festejó haberse salido con la suya, y se alegró de que al policía no se le hubiese ocurrido husmear en su escondite._

_Pero el gozo le duró muy poco, pues cuando volteó, se encontró metido en una habitación repleta de pandilleros._

_Sus rostros eran imponentes y sus cuerpos formidables. Vestían chaquetas con púas y botas de cuero, lucían con orgullo sus espantosas cicatrices, tatuajes y piercings, y estaban armados hasta los dientes. Onagawa tragó saliva, y se puso más lívido que de costumbre. Les miró temblando de miedo, creyendo que aquel sería el fin. Sin embargo, todos permanecían inmóviles, y le observaban atentamente. El niño pensó que en cualquier momento sacarían sus armas y le matarían a balazos. Por lo menos, ya no sufriría más..._

_Aunque, para su sorpresa, la cosa no fue así. Se dio cuenta de que seguía vivo cuando los rateros se levantaron y, rodeándole, comenzaron a hablar todos al mismo tiempo, en una confusión de gritos y voces. Así hablaban:_

_—¿Todo bien, amiguito?_

_—¡Miren lo flaco que es! ¡Pobrecillo!_

_—¡Yo lo conozco! Es ese chico del orfanato de Madamare Harue..._

_—Mira cómo tiembla, parece un animalito asustado..._

_Este último pandillero tenía razón: Onagawa seguía temblando, mirándoles a todos con sus ojillos asustados._

_—¡A ver, cállense un momento! —Resonó la voz de quien debía ser el jefe de los rateros, pues a su orden éstos se callaron. Frente a él se abrió paso entre los maleantes un muchacho de baja estatura, cabellos negros alborotados, cejas delgadas y sonrisa dulce. Aquel joven le miraba con un gesto tan amable, que a Onagawa le pareció un inofensivo estudiante, en lugar del líder de una banda de maleantes. En realidad, pensaba que todos allí le trataban tan bien que no se parecían a los criminales que había visto en la tele—. ¿No ven que lo asustan? —Y dirigiéndose a él con voz suave, habló—: ven, siéntate y dinos qué pasó._

_El sujeto le tomó de la mano y le condujo hasta la mesa. Onagawa se sentó y refirió con voz temblorosa todo lo que había ocurrido desde que se había escapado del orfanato. Más de una vez tuvo que repetir las cosas dos veces, porque su voz entrecortada dificultaba la comprensión de su relato._

_—¡Este chico tiene talento! —Dijo uno de los matones, cuando hubo concluido su historia. Era de contextura musculosa y tenía el cabello teñido de rubio._

_—¿Puede quedarse? —Preguntó otro, dirigiéndose al jefe. Era incluso un poco más bajo que su líder, y su cabello oscuro estaba peinado hacia atrás con gomina_ _—. ¡Siempre quise entrenar a un_ kōhai _!_

_—¡Esperen, esperen! —Replicó el jefe—. No podemos obligarle a nada que no quiera. Además, ni siquiera sabe nuestros nombres. —Y mirándole tiernamente, se presentó—: Yo soy Moniwa, y ellos son..._

_Y presentó a cada uno de los rateros. Hoy en día, Onagawa sólo recordaba, además de Moniwa, a Kamasaki y Sasaya, quienes eran los dos maleantes que hubieron hablado antes._

_Cuando el último de los pandilleros se presentó, Moniwa volvió a dirigirse a él y le preguntó, sonriéndole:_

_—¿Y bien? ¿Te gustaría quedarte con nosotros?_

_Onagawa contestó que sí. Pensó que sería mejor quedarse con una banda de criminales que regresar a la calle, donde la policía y la directora del orfanato le buscaban. Los rateros celebraron su respuesta, le dieron de comer la mejor comida que tenían y le abrazaron y palmearon como a un hermanito pequeño. Hasta le escogieron un apodo de pandillero:_ Pantalons _, porque se parecía a Shintaro Sakamoto, ese cantante de los años ochenta._

_Onagawa se sintió a gusto con ellos._

_Al menos, ya no estaba solo en este mundo._

EMPEZÓ a llover cuando llegaron al cuartel general. Se trataba de una de las tantísimas mansiones de Oikawa Tōru, ubicada a las afueras de la ciudad, en la cima de una pequeña colina desde donde podía divisarse la carretera serpenteando entre los paisajes de abedules. Un guardia les abrió el enrejado y ascendieron por un sendero pavimentado, que conducía hasta la entrada de la mansión. El estacionamiento estaba atestado de vehículos, como si hubiesen convocado a todos los jefes de zona al mismo tiempo. Kyōtani estacionó como pudo la camioneta en el único rincón disponible, se apearon y entraron a la vivienda. 

Un mayordomo salió a su encuentro, y los condujo a la sala de estar, donde al menos una docena de hombres se hallaban ya a la espera de ser interrogados. Las puertas que daban al comedor se encontraban herméticamente cerradas, impidiendo que llegara hasta ellos ni el más mínimo murmullo de lo que tras ellas se hablaba. Onagawa se arrellanó en una butaca, algo apartada de los demás, y se fumó media cajetilla de cigarrillos mientras esperaba a que fuese su turno.

Estaba por quedarse dormido, cuando una mano le asió del hombro y le despertó. Aún medio adormilado, miró en torno suyo, y se percató de que alguien le hablaba. Se trataba de un hombre fornido, de cabellos rapados y nariz ganchuda, y una desagradable cicatriz le surcaba el rostro. A Onagawa se le hizo conocido de alguna parte. Le pareció que había trabajado con él en el pasado, quizás transportando mercancía.

—Iwaizumi-san le espera —dijo el sujeto, y señaló las puertas del comedor, las cuales permanecían cerradas como cuando hubo llegado.

Acto seguido, el hombre se metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, y, despidiéndose con una leve inclinación de la cabeza, se marchó silenciosamente. Onagawa —aún sin recordar su nombre— le siguió con la mirada, hasta que hubo abandonado la sala; y luego echó un vistazo rápido a su alrededor: de la docena de hombres que antes atiborraran la habitación, para ese momento tan sólo quedaban Kyōtani y Kindaichi, quienes cuchicheaban entre sí en voz baja, y otros dos sujetos a los que no conocía. Se levantó entonces, encaminándose a las puertas del comedor, que parecían esperarle expectantes. Deteniéndose ante ellas, llevó su mano al pomo de la puerta, respiró profundamente y, procurando mantener su semblante lo más indiferente posible, entró en el comedor.

Iwaizumi Hajime, el segundo al mando de la Mafia Azul, le esperaba de pie junto a la ventana. Lucía impecablemente un traje de color gris oscuro, y la corbatita que adornaba su atuendo le confería a su aspecto tosco cierto aire diplomático y profesional. Le trató cordialmente, aunque con ademanes presurosos, delatando en sus ojos cansados la frustración de quien lleva largas horas investigando, sin haber hallado ninguna información de valor. Le indicó que tomara asiento, evidenciando su intención de ir directo al grano.

—¿Y bien? —Habló, con su voz gruesa y varonil, observándole atentamente—. ¿Qué opinas de lo que ocurrió?

Onagawa frunció el ceño, permitiéndose mostrarse confundido.

—¿Que qué opino? —Preguntó, extrañado. En realidad, había esperado que le hiciera las típicas preguntas de rutina, como qué había hecho ayer noche, dónde había estado a tal o cual hora, como habría hecho un detective.

Pues había entre ellos un soplón, un espía que había filtrado a la Mafia Verde los movimientos de _Makki_ y _Mattsun_ , y era preciso encontrarlo y deshacerse de él cuanto antes.

Se estremeció de tan sólo pensar en la remota posibilidad de que le descubrieran.

—Sí, _Trashykawa_ quiere saber qué opinas —repitió Iwaizumi—. Supongo que conoces los detalles, ¿no? —Y refirió con brevedad lo que Onagawa ya sabía que había ocurrido.

Onagawa vaciló antes de responder:

—Bueno... es un plan bastante simple, pero infalible. —E hizo una pausa, como ordenando sus ideas—. Hacerse pasar por un comprador, tender una trampa... no se habrían dado cuenta de lo que pasaba hasta que cayeron en ella...

Iwaizumi escuchó su explicación en silencio, sin interrumpirle. Cuando hubo terminado, se tomó su tiempo para escribir algunas cosas en una libretita de bolsillo, y después le hizo las preguntas de rutina que Onagawa había esperado al inicio del interrogatorio.

—Bien, eso es todo —dijo Iwaizumi, dando por concluido el interrogatorio. Le acompañó hasta la puerta, y se despidieron con un apretón de manos.

Onagawa salió a la sala, y soltó un suspiro, sintiéndose fuera de peligro. Una cosa era tratar con sus subordinados, que no eran tan brillantes como para darse cuenta de que era un espía, y otra muy distinta era hablar con los mismísimos jefes, capaces de leer entre líneas en cada uno de sus movimientos.

Dejóse caer en la misma butaca de antes, y mientras esperaba que sus compañeros fuesen interrogados, encendió un cigarrillo y comenzó a divagar nuevamente sobre su pasado.

_HABÍASE convertido en un miembro oficial del clan de El Muro de Hierro, la pandilla que controlaba todo el sur de Miyagi. Se ocupaba de hacer los recados y de enviar mensajes a las pandillas amigas. Sus ratos libres los invertía en el perfeccionamiento de sus técnicas de carterista; y cuando volvía a casa con una bolsa repleta de carteras robadas en el Metro o en las plazas, sus_ senpais _le felicitaban como a un hermano menor que ha alcanzado un logro escolar._

_Así pasaron, en un fugaz abrir y cerrar de ojos, cuatro años de su vida. Creció acostumbrado a las riñas callejeras, a robar para sobrevivir y a curar a sus_ senpais _cuando volvían heridos tras enfrentarse a navajazos con otras pandillas. Creció deprisa, dejando la infancia atrás con el tremendo estirón que se echó. Aunque la pubertad le había cambiado las facciones, continuaba conservando su aire sombrío de siempre. Moniwa, Kamasaki y Sasaya poco se preocupaban de su apariencia escalofriante; más bien, sentíanse los tres orgullosos del muchacho. Kamasaki celebraba su aspecto, elogiándole con que había nacido con el rostro adecuado para un criminal, y se regocijó contento, como si fuera su padre, cuando empezaron a crecerle los vellos del bigote y la barba. Sasaya, por su parte, farfullaba un no sé qué de que todo su odio y rencor contenido le sería útil en su vida de maleante, y estaba considerando que ya era lo suficientemente mayor como para empezar a aprender el arte del manejo de las armas. Por último, Moniwa seguía queriéndole —a pesar de todos sus defectos— con el mismo afecto de la madre que nunca tuvo; le mimaba con frecuencia y la única vez que lo castigó fue cuando le pilló fumando marihuana que otro ratero le había ofrecido, quien terminó siendo expulsado de la banda por conducir a su pequeño Tarō por el mal camino._

_Tal vez si nunca lo dijo en voz alta, debía admitir que era feliz con ellos, y su único temor era que ocurriera algo que desbaratara su felicidad, pues sabía que el universo seguía liado en su contra._

_Y aquello que más temía ocurrió._

_Fue un día en que un hombre —hasta el momento desconocido para él—, se presentó en la guarida de la pandilla. Se trataba de un sujeto de elevada estatura, que debía rondar por los cincuenta años. Su vejez se evidenciaba en las severas facciones de su rostro; tenía los labios crispados en una dura mueca y el apagado brillo de sus ojos le delataban como una persona fría y calculadora. Iba ataviado por un elegante traje gris, pulcramente planchado, y sus oscuros cabellos, salpicados con una que otra cana, estaban peinados hacia atrás con gomina. Desde lejos se percibía que era alguien de poder, y Onagawa intuyó que debía ser bastante importante, porque hasta Moniwa se inclinó ante él cuando entró en el lugar. Más tarde se enteraría de que aquel hombre era Oiwake Takurō, el mismísimo líder de la Mafia Verde, quien había ido en persona a buscarle a ese recóndito pueblito, extraviado en las montañas de Miyagi._

_El sujeto escrutó la habitación con la mirada, examinando los rostros de todos y cada uno de los rateros allí presentes, y ésta se detuvo en Onagawa. Avanzó hacia él, con los maleantes abriéndole paso como si fuera un rey, y se plantó ante él con su porte severo y autoritario._

_—¿Cómo te llamas? —Le preguntó, intimidándole con su grave voz de barítono._

_—Onagawa Tarō... —masculló en respuesta._

_El hombre paseó su mirada por la habitación, una vez más, y luego volvió su atención a él._

_—Tú no serás como ellos —dijo, y esa fue su forma de ordenarle que hiciera las maletas, porque sus días como pandillero de pueblito habían terminado._

_Onagawa montó una rabieta, alegando que no quería marcharse. Volteó en busca del apoyo de Moniwa, Kamasaki y Sasaya, pero ninguno de sus_ senpais _le secundó. Ni siquiera rechistaron, tan sólo obedecieron las órdenes de aquel hombre con una diligencia servil. Porque ese sujeto era para ellos el más superior de los jefes: El Muro de Hierro, que controlaba todo el sur de Miyagi, era a su vez controlado por la Mafia Verde. Sus_ senpais _no tenían más remedio que complacer los deseos del jefe._

_Apenas les dio tiempo de despedirse. Llorosos, los tres le abrazaron, deseándole suerte y dándole palabras de aliento, como si estuviese a punto de marchar a una guerra sin cuartel. Le prometieron mantener el contacto y mensajearle, aunque, transcurrido algún tiempo, dejaron de llamarle..._

_Esa misma noche, Onagawa Tarō abandonó el agujero de miseria en el que había nacido. De un día para otro, había dejado atrás el pueblito en el que transcurriera su infeliz infancia, para irse a vivir a Tokio, en la mansión de Oiwake Takurō, uno de los hombres más ricos del país. En cuanto traspasó el umbral de la puerta, le intimidó el carnaval de opulencia y lujo que desbordaba aquel lugar. Sentíase tan deslumbrado, que creyó que estaba en el palacio de un sultán. Oiwake le trató como si fuera su hijo, ofreciéndole la mejor comida, la mejor ropa, la mejor habitación y todo cuanto pudiera desear. Acostumbrado a conformarse con lo poco que tenía, Onagawa se sintió incómodo los primeros días de su estancia en la mansión, creyendo que no era merecedor de todas las atenciones que recibía._

_Si antes nadie se había preocupado por su bienestar, ahora disponía de una larga fila de sirvientes, que le seguían de un lugar a otro atentos a satisfacer cada una de sus necesidades y deseos. Le trataban como al hijo de un Dios. Y lo era; o al menos para aquellas gentes: quienes conformaban la servidumbre de la mansión creían que era el hijo ilegítimo de su señor con alguna princesa o distinguida señora, y como tal le trataban. Oiwake Takurō también cumplía su papel como padre. Aunque no fuese muy afectuoso, su preocupación por el muchacho se evidenciaba en su afán de darle la mejor educación que el dinero pudiera comprar, contratando para ello una amplia gama de tutores privados, que le educaron en toda clase de artes y materias._

_Al cabo de varias semanas, cuando empezó a sentirse confiado, Onagawa se aventuró a explorar los rincones de la mansión antes desconocidos por él. Su sorpresa fue grande cuando descubrió que en la vivienda vivía otro chico de su misma edad. Ocupaba el ala opuesta de la mansión a la suya, y tenía su propia servidumbre, como si Oiwake no quisiera que se conocieran. El muchacho se mostró también sorprendido. Dijo llamarse Futakuchi Kenji, y si bien Onagawa nunca supo si también había sido adoptado por Oiwake, le pareció que llevaba mucho tiempo —quizás toda la vida— viviendo allí, debido a sus refinados modales, su aire arrogante y su actitud de niño mimado._

_Onagawa pensó que el chico parecía haber nacido para la grandeza._

_Un día, Oiwake les encontró jugando videojuegos juntos. A pesar de que no lo había contemplado en sus planes originales, les permitió estudiar y jugar juntos. No obstante, cuando se hicieron mayores, los matriculó en las carreras más opuestas que a alguien pudiera ocurrírsele: Onagawa fue enviado a estudiar Medicina Forense, y Futakuchi Finanzas. Su título de corredor de bolsa no sería más que una tapadera, una pantalla de humo que encubriera el verdadero oficio al que dedicaría su vida..._

_Porque Futakuchi Kenji, algún día, sería el líder de la Mafia Verde._

_Y Onagawa sería su sombra, el fiel sicario que le obedeciera ciegamente y le protegiera las espaldas._

_Oiwake le educó en el arte del asesinato. Le enseñó las herramientas, los métodos y los razonamientos de los que un detective podría valerse, con el fin de que pudiera anticipar las acciones de la Policía y consiguiera despistarles. Le hizo leer literatura criminal, empapándose en las ideas de prominentes criminólogos como Howard Becker, Robert E. Park, Ernest Burgess y Louis Wirth; y cuando sus conocimientos estuvieron más avanzados, le hizo estudiar casos de famosos asesinos en serie que, tras cometer algún error, terminaban siendo capturados y encarcelados. Le interrogaba largas horas sobre ello, dibujándole toda clase de escenarios imprevistos, y él respondía cómo actuaría en cada circunstancia y perfeccionaría los crímenes. Incluso hubo una vez en la que se le ocurrió pedirle que ideara un homicidio, en el cual plantara pistas que inculparan a un miembro de una mafia enemiga. Onagawa así hizo, y Oiwake ordenó a sus sicarios que cometieran el crimen tal y como él lo había esbozado. El éxito fue rotundo: la Policía no tardó ni tres días en incriminar a esa persona y condenarla por asesinato._

_Era un Sherlock Holmes, pero al revés._

_Había creado una máquina de matar, y Oiwake se enorgullecía de eso._

_Aunque su obra maestra había sido un monstruo mucho más temible: Futakuchi Kenji._

_A Futakuchi lo entrenó para convertirle en el próximo líder de la Mafia Verde. Le enseñó cómo moverse en el tablero de juego, cómo manejar a su favor las influencias que tenían bajo su dominio, que iban desde las insignificantes pandillas de los pueblitos, hasta la misma Policía y los líderes políticos y religiosos del momento. Le educó en el arte del blanqueo de dinero, del tráfico de drogas, de la compra de influencias, del sicariato, de la trata de personas, de las redes de prostitución y, en fin, de todo aquello que conformaba el crimen organizado. Por último, le explicó lo que debía hacer si alguien le vendía o era descubierto._

_Cuando cumplieron los veinticinco, Oiwake Takurō murió de una apoplejía mientras dormía. Futakuchi Kenji asumió de inmediato el mando de la Mafia Verde, y la administró con la misma destreza que demostrara su predecesor, dejando boquiabiertos a todos quienes pensaron que la muerte del antiguo líder provocaría el colapso de la mafia._

_Por esos días, Onagawa se enteró de la muerte de Moniwa, Kamasaki y Sasaya en misteriosas circunstancias, y le pidió permiso a Kenji para investigar el asunto por su cuenta. Su amigo se lo concedió. Viajó entonces a Miyagi y vivió allí varios meses, indagando en todos los rincones habidos y por haber lo que había ocurrido. La investigación oficial concluyó que sus antiguos_ senpais _, habían muerto al enfrentarse en una balacera contra otra pandilla. Sin embargo, tras descubrir pistas que habían pasado desapercibidas por la Policía, empezó a sospechar que aquello no había sido una pelea repentina, sino un asesinato premeditado..._

_En su ausencia ocurrió la catástrofe que marcara la vida de Kenji._

_Volvió justo a tiempo para ver a su amigo enterrar los cadáveres de su esposa e hijo. Durante el entierro, vigiló de reojo a Kenji, asombrándose de la calma con la que parecía estarse tomando el asunto. En realidad, no se le había ocurrido que, tal como a él le hubiera pasado en su niñez, en ese momento el corazón de Kenji habíase vuelto de piedra tras sufrir aquella terrible experiencia._

_Cuando el entierro hubo terminado, Kenji le llevó aparte de los demás. Caminaron entre las lápidas, en silencio, y cuando Futakuchi estuvo seguro de que nadie les escuchaba, le dijo:_

_—Tú te infiltrarás en la Mafia Azul y me dirás quiénes fueron..._

Y ALLÍ estaba, cinco años después.

Cinco años después, se hallaba solo en las filas enemigas, con el peligro de ser descubierto acechándole a cada instante.

Había salido airoso del interrogatorio, o al menos eso pensaba. Sin embargo, le inquietaba saber la razón por la que alguien como Oikawa Tōru se interesaría por su opinión, además de que le había parecido extraño el trato diligente que recibió por parte de Iwaizumi. Decidió que debía analizar aquello con más detalle, por lo que, cuando Kyōtani y Kindaichi terminaron de ser interrogados, fingió sentirse enfermo, con el fin de desentenderse del trabajo en el pub. Tenía mucho en lo que pensar, y el ambiente festivo del pub no habría sido un lugar adecuado para ello. Le esperaba una larga noche en vela, hundido en la soledad de su sillón, con una lata de fideos cancerígenos en una mano y en la otra un cigarrillo, contemplando las telarañas del techo mientras las ideas rumiaban vertiginosas en su mente y su cerebro trataba de darles sentido.

Kyōtani le llevó de vuelta a la ciudad. Mientras fingía esperar el autobús, aguardó a que la camioneta de _Perro Loco_ hubiese desaparecido de su campo de visión, y abandonó entonces la fila y vagó un rato por la ciudad. Las calles se hallaban desiertas, salpicadas de charcos por la reciente lluvia. Había dejado de llover desde hacía un rato, y el cielo, antes encapotado por oscuras nubes, se hallaba ahora despejado y pintado con los colores del atardecer. Tras andar una hora, tomó un taxi y se dirigió a su casa. El taxista condujo de prisa, como ansioso por alejarse de ese barrio de mala muerte cuanto antes, y de la misma forma le cobró a Onagawa, sin detenerse siquiera para contar y asegurarse de que el dinero estaba completo.

Subió la escalera y se plantó ante la puerta de su departamento. Le extrañó no escuchar ni el más mínimo ruido, ni el más leve ajetreo, como si sus vecinos se afanaran en dar la impresión de que no estaban en casa. Se encogió de hombros, pensando que por primera vez tendría algo de paz para reflexionar a su gusto.

Abrió la puerta y entró a su departamento. En cuanto entró, le cegó al instante la claridad del atardecer, que inundaba la habitación a través de las cortinas abiertas. ¡Qué extraño! Estaba seguro de que las había dejado echadas al salir de casa... Entornó los ojos, y tardó algunos minutos en acostumbrarse al exceso de luz.

Y entonces, lo vio.

Iwaizumi Hajime se hallaba de pie en el centro de la habitación, su robusta silueta recortada por la luz que entraba por la ventana. Le observaba expectante, con expresión impasible y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. El traje que luciera hacía unas horas había desaparecido, llevándose consigo su aire diplomático y cordial. Le acompañaban Kyōtani y Kindaichi, y alrededor de ellos el apartamento hallábase en un estado de desastre total, como si un huracán hubiera pasado por allí, arrasándolo todo. El lugar se encontraba más desordenado que de costumbre: la cama estaba desecha, y el colchón, apoyado contra la pared, evidenciaba que habían hurgado debajo de él; los cajones se encontraban vacíos, y la ropa limpia se amontonaba sobre el suelo; y las estanterías también se hallaban vacías, y todo cuanto las ocuparan yacía desparramado por todas partes, entorpeciendo el paso.

Habían registrado hasta el último centímetro de su apartamento, buscando algo que le incriminara como el espía infiltrado de la Mafia Verde.

—Por fin has vuelto a casa, Onagawa... —habló Iwaizumi, con un tono que rayaba entre lo amenazante y lo sarcástico—, ¿o prefieres que te llame _Pantalons_?

Y al escucharle pronunciar ese apodo, se puso lívido, y tuvo la certeza de que le habían descubierto.

_Espiar es esperar;_ pero cuando te descubren, el juego se acaba.

Por un momento, deseó que aquello no fuese más que un sueño, una pesadilla provocada por las drogas, de la cual se despertara sobresaltado en la cama, para después burlarse de lo miedoso que era.

Pero no fue así.

—Supongo que ya sabes por qué estamos aquí... —prosiguió Iwaizumi, avanzando un paso hacia él.

Onagawa retrocedió instintivamente, buscando el picaporte de la puerta a sus espaldas. Sin embargo, dos matones se interpusieron entre él y ésta, y uno de ellos le pateó hacia adelante. Tropezó con el desnivel del suelo, y cayó de rodillas ante Iwaizumi Hajime.

Permanecieron en silencio, durante varios minutos que a Onagawa le parecieron interminables. Iwaizumi no tenía necesidad de hablar; su expresión lo decía todo: lo contemplaba como quien observa a un presidiario a punto de morir en la horca, diciéndole con la mirada que estaba perdido, que no tenía escapatoria y que si creía en algún Dios, este era un buen momento para empezar a rezar rogándole piedad.

Aunque Onagawa no necesitaba el consuelo de ningún Dios; lo único que anhelaba eran respuestas.

Porque él, a quien por tantos años habían entrenado hasta convertirle en una máquina de matar, infalible, que no fallaba nunca; él, el Sherlock Holmes oscuro, que podía anticipar todos los escenarios posibles, no podía irse de este mundo sin resolver el último enigma, sin saber en qué se había equivocado como para que le descubrieran.

—Sólo quiero saber... —masculló a media voz, sus palabras sonándole ya tan lejanas, que le pareció que se escuchaba pronunciarlas desde el lado de la muerte—, cómo lo descubrieron...

Iwaizumi esbozó una sonrisa ladina.

—Tú mismo lo dijiste —replicó, citándole sus propias palabras a continuación—: «Es un plan simple, pero infalible...» —E hizo una pausa—. Hicimos algo parecido, hace tres años, por sugerencia tuya... ¿o es que ya no te acuerdas?

Aquello le cayó como un balde de agua fría en la cabeza. Se percató entonces de que su vida descontrolada había desbaratado lo más preciado que tenía: su mente. ¿Qué otra cosa habría podido esperar, si cada noche se dejaba ahogar en el mar del alcohol, si cada noche se drogaba hasta caer inconsciente? Debió darse cuenta antes, cuando comenzó a olvidar dónde se dejaba las cosas... a esas alturas de la vida, seguía sin poder recordar dónde diablos había dejado la maldita bufanda que iba a ponerse.

—Además, encontramos este teléfono —continuó Iwaizumi, agitando en el aire el móvil desechable que había usado para comunicarse con Futakuchi los últimos cinco años—. ¿Para qué necesitarías otro, si yo mismo te di uno...?

Más bien, la verdadera pregunta era: _¿por qué no se había deshecho de él?_

Igual, ya no importaba.

Pensó en que él mismo se había metido en aquel agujero, al creer que sus habilidades eran invencibles.

Pensó en lo ingenuo que había sido, al creer que sería capaz de ganar aquel juego, en un mundo habitado por monstruos, por gigantes que aplastaban a cucarachas como él.

Iwaizumi seguía hablándole, acusador, pero Onagawa ya no le escuchaba. La cabeza le daba vueltas, las manos le temblaban, su respiración se volvía cada vez más dificultosa y el corazón latíale tan rápido que creyó que en cualquier momento le desgarraría el pecho. En medio del pánico que le dominaba, miraba aterrado a todas partes, buscando alguna salida, alguna forma de escapar de allí y librarse de esa. No obstante, cuanto más lo pensaba, más se daba cuenta de que nunca saldría vivo de allí.

Y supo que este era el fin.

—Será mejor que empieces a hablar... —sentenció Iwaizumi, y a una orden suya, los dos matones que resguardaban la puerta le sujetaron de los codos, y le arrastraron a la única silla que había en la habitación.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Onagawa Tarō empezaba a tenerle miedo a la muerte.


	8. Capítulo séptimo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Publicado originalmente en Wattpad el 27/01/2020.

❝Ahora que soy grande me habré dado cuenta  
que no todo es tan bueno...❞

**ANDRÉS CALAMARO**

SHIRABU Kenjirō inhaló profundamente antes de descender al mismísimo infierno. Aquélla era su odisea de cada día: el Metro. Allí abajo le esperaba la misma batalla campal de cada mañana, abriéndose paso a empujones entre un mar de gente para alcanzar entrar al vagón y no quedarse por fuera, recibiendo a su paso codazos, empellones y toda clase de insultos de personas que iban tan apuradas como él, para luego viajar en el más diminuto rincón de un tren atiborrado hasta el tope. Pasó el ticket por el torno y bajó por la chirriante escalerita mecánica, y apenas puso los pies en el andén le recibió el pútrido olor a orina rancia, sudor y otros fluidos corporales que prefería no indagar. Una pared humana se interponía entre él y los rieles. El panel eléctrico que colgaba del techo anunciaba que el tren llegaría en los próximos cinco minutos.

Se puso al final de la fila. Revisó la hora por enésima vez desde que salió de su casa: había transcurrido una media hora desde que su superior, el sargento Semi Eita, le había despertado para comunicarle la orden de que acudiera de inmediato a una nueva escena del crimen, donde un sujeto —hasta el momento no identificado— había sido torturado y asesinado por sicarios de la Mafia Azul. Calculó que tardaría unos quince minutos en llegar a su destino. Tal vez ya habría llegado, si tan sólo sus humildes ahorritos le hubiesen alcanzado para adquirir el coche más barato que pudo encontrar en el mercado. Su sueldo se le iba pagando el alquiler y la enfermera que cuidaba de su padre inválido. Y no había esperanza: aún le faltaban algunos años para poder optar a la prueba de ascenso a sargento y así recibir un mejor salario.

Tan puntual como era de esperarse, el tren llegó cinco minutos después. Se detuvo en la estación con un agudo chirrido, y en cuanto se abrieron sus puertas, se apearon una veintena de personas, que se dirigieron presurosas, unas más que otras, hacia la salida de la estación. La fila avanzó y Shirabu logró entrar al vagón, e incluso alcanzó a ocupar un asiento junto a una de las puertas. Sin embargo, en la estación siguiente abordó una ancianita con bastón, y al ver que ninguno de los demás pasajeros tenía la intención de cederle su puesto, Shirabu se levantó y le ofreció el suyo para que no tuviera que viajar de pie. La señora le agradeció con una amable sonrisa, que le subió los ánimos al joven detective. Pequeñas acciones como aquélla llenaban de calidez la atmósfera hostil del Metro, y le daban la certeza de que a pesar de lo podrida que pudiera estar la sociedad, aún quedaban algunas personas dispuestas a hacer el bien y a ayudar a los demás.

Pasó el resto del viaje divagando. Se le ocurrió que su hermana habría hecho el mismo gesto, incluso con sus dos hijos en brazos. Pensó en lo mucho que la extrañaba, a ella y a su madre: habían pasado cinco años desde que las dos perdieron la vida de forma violenta, allá en Miyagi, en el fuego cruzado del enfrentamiento entre dos bandas callejeras. No podía dejar de atormentase con la idea de que aquello había sido, en parte, su culpa. Según lo que le había dicho su padre, las dos mujeres habían planeado hacer un almuerzo sorpresa para celebrar su exitosa admisión en la Escuela de Medicina. Es por ello que los tres se encontraban en aquel lugar en el momento menos indicado: iban saliendo del mercado tras hacer las compras, cuando en plena calle aparecieron dos grupos de motorizados que empezaron a tirotearse entre sí. Con el fin de protegerlas de la balacera, su padre las cubrió con su cuerpo, recibiendo una bala en la base de la espina dorsal que le dejó paralítico por el resto de su vida. Su madre murió en el acto, desangrada por múltiples impactos en el pecho. Su hermana luchó durante varios días, pero falleció luego de una gran agonía, dejando solos en este mundo a un buen esposo y a dos pequeños que aún no comprendían por qué su madre ya no estaba con ellos. Y así como su familia quedó destruida, muchas otras sufrieron lo mismo ese fatídico día. En el entierro de su hermana, Shirabu Kenjirō juró hacer justicia para ellas y las demás víctimas, por lo cual abandonó la medicina e ingresó a la Academia de Policías.

Y allí estaba, cinco años después, luchando contra las mafias que daban vida a las bandas de pueblo.

Miró a su alrededor, y no vio nada más que los rostros aburridos y malhumorados de los demás pasajeros. Hombres y mujeres de toda clase de edades y trabajos, que más allá de sus monótonos y comunes semblantes, guardaban en su interior un universo de pasiones, sueños, esperanzas y tragedias personales que no podríamos imaginar. Pensó entonces en su novia, una lectora apasionada que podía pasar horas y horas hablándole de sus libros favoritos y que llenaba de color su vida con todas las ideas que solían ocurrírsele. Recordó la vez en la que le habló de la novela de un autor neoyorquino, en la cual cuatro sujetos armados secuestraban un vagón del Metro repleto de gente. Le contó cómo un policía que viajaba encubierto había puesto en peligro su vida para salvar a esas personas. Él también haría lo mismo, incluso si se trataba de proteger a unos desconocidos.

Porque si él hubiese estado allí, habría dado la vida por salvar a su hermana y a su madre.

Volvió en sí cuando escuchó la voz del conductor del tren anunciar por los altoparlantes que estaban próximos a arribar a la estación donde debía bajarse. Cuando el tren se hubo detenido, esperó a que las puertas de éste se abrieran, y tras apearse, caminó directamente a la salida. Una vez estuvo fuera del subterráneo, no se le dificultó mucho orientarse, pues gracias a sus andanzas por la ciudad en estos últimos años, había llegado a conocer las calles de Tokio tan bien como la palma de su mano. Anduvo unas dos cuadras, y supo que había llegado a su destino en cuanto se encontró ante una muchedumbre compacta, que se aglutinaba insistente en torno a una cinta policíaca, a duras penas retenida por unos cuantos policías uniformados. Shirabu miró en derredor, en busca de algún lugar por el que pudiera rodear a la multitud, mas al ver que no había, no tuvo más remedio que abrirse paso entre la gente a empujones, tal como había hecho aquella mañana en el Metro. Recibió una segunda ronda de codazos, empellones e insultos. Escuchó fragmentos de diversas conversaciones, en las que se discutía acerca de la identidad de la víctima y la razón por la que había sido asesinado, y se respondía a dichas cuestiones con teorías disparatadas que le parecieron que carecían de fundamentos razonables.

Cuando hubo llegado al otro extremo del gentío, se identificó ante uno de los oficiales que montaban guardia en torno a la cinta policial, y éste le dejó pasar. Se encaminó al lugar donde se había perpetrado el crimen: un triste edificio de tres pisos, con las paredes carcomidas por la humedad y la pintura desteñida, que daba una impresión de abandono y desolación total. El sargento Semi Eita le esperaba al pie de la escalera.

—Te estaba esperando —dijo tras saludarle, reprochándole de forma indirecta su tardanza—. ¿Qué tal el Metro? —Añadió, con tono burlón.

—Bien, como siempre —replicó, evitando caer en sus provocaciones. Semi Eita se burlaba siempre que podía de su humilde medio de transporte. ¿Qué más podía esperar de un hombre que había nacido en una cuna de oro y conducía un _Cadillac_ obsequiado por su padre? Aunque no lo hacía con la intención de humillarle, el joven detective ya estaba harto de sus bromas.

Semi le guió escalera arriba. Se detuvieron en el segundo piso, y recorrieron un estrecho pasillito, repleto de polvo y telarañas, hasta la puerta abierta de uno de los apartamentos. Ante la misma, un oficial montaba guardia. Éste, tras saludarles, les entregó un estuche de equipo forense, del cual Shirabu extrajo dos pares de guantes y unas bolsitas de tela, que servían para envolver los zapatos y así evitar alterar la escena del crimen por las marcas de las pisadas.

—Lo dejaron vuelto mierda —habló Semi, mientras envolvía sus zapatos— Ya vas a ver.

Shirabu se percató de que su superior no exageraba cuando entró al apartamento. Había visto toda clase de espeluznantes escenas del crimen a lo largo de su corta carrera, pero ninguna era tan grotesca como aquélla: la víctima, atada a una silla, presentaba una profunda cortada en su pálida garganta, a través de la cual asomaba su lengua. Sus ropas estaban completamente empapadas de sangre y sudor, y su rostro y su cuerpo estaban repletos de marcas de quemaduras, moretones y cortes. Sus ojos hallábanse desorbitados en sus cuencas, reflejando su expresión todo el dolor y sufrimiento al que había sido sometido en sus últimas horas de vida. A su alrededor, el lugar era un caos de muebles desordenados, objetos rotos y salpicaduras de sangre. El forense Kawanishi Taichi se encontraba de cuclillas fotografiando el cadáver, mientras que dos muchachos del escuadrón de escena del crimen iban y venían recolectando y almacenando las evidencias.

—¿Q-qué demonios...? —Balbució Shirabu, incapaz de disimular su horror al presenciar aquella escena; sentíase repentinamente indispuesto.

Kawanishi Taichi dejó a un lado su cámara y se aproximó a ellos.

—Fue un ajuste de cuentas, pero la tortura evidencia que querían sacarle alguna clase de información —les explicó, luego de saludarles—. Falleció obviamente por esa cortada en la garganta. Aunque no lo crean, este es un tipo de ejecución bastante común entre las mafias. Se llama _corbata colombiana_ : se utiliza para silenciar a alguien, o también para castigarle por haber revelado algo que no debía decir.

—¿Ya pudieron identificarlo? —Preguntó el sargento Semi.

—No, se llevaron todos sus documentos de identidad —replicó el forense—. También observé que le quemaron los dedos de las manos y le sacaron los dientes, como si no quisieran que lo identifiquemos. Probaré con otras muestras de ADN en el laboratorio, pero tardará un poco.

—Bien, te dejo a cargo del traslado.

Así concluyó la conversación. Semi abandonó la habitación, siendo seguido por su subordinado.

—Ya hablé con los vecinos —le dijo al detective, cuando salieron del edificio—, pero Wakatoshi quiere que les tomes las declaraciones en la jefatura.

Shirabu se preguntó entonces cómo haría para llegar hasta allí, pues sólo cargaba con el dinero justo para el pasaje de regreso a su casa.

—No te preocupes. —Se le anticipó Semi—. Yo te llevo. —Y le guiñó el ojo, de forma burlona.

Shirabu Kenjirō suspiró. No tuvo más opción que aceptar su oferta.

TUVO que reconocer que el auto de Semi era genial. Era un elegante _Cadillac_ convertible modelo _Eldorado_ , de los años noventa, con asientos mullidos y una reluciente pintura roja. Se dio ánimos a sí mismo, fantaseando con la idea de que cuando fuese capitán (¿para qué sargento? ¡Había que apuntar alto, carajo!), compraría un coche así y saldría a pasear en él con su novia y estarían en menos de un abrir y cerrar de ojos visitando a su padre en Miyagi. Por el momento, se dijo que si quería llegar a esa posición, debía continuar esforzándose y trabajando como cada día, especialmente en este caso, que parecía ser bastante relevante en sus investigaciones contra las mafias del país.

Luego de estacionar el auto, subieron al piso del escuadrón nº14 contra la delincuencia organizada de la Policía de Tokio. El capitán Ushijima Wakatoshi les esperaba en el vestíbulo. Se llevó a Semi para hablar a solas con él en su oficina, y al cabo de unos pocos minutos el sargento regresó junto a su subordinado.

—Hay reunión con el Alto Mando. No quieren que esto se filtre a la prensa —le informó—. ¿Te puedes encargar tú solo de los testigos?

—Por supuesto, no se preocupen.

Semi prometió venir a ayudarle en cuanto acabara la reunión. Se despidieron, y el sargento se marchó junto al capitán Ushijima.

Shirabu se encaminó al área de interrogatorios. Al final del pasillo, en una salita de espera, unas cinco personas —los vecinos de la víctima— esperaban a ser interrogadas. La secretaria que los acompañaba le tendió un fajo de papeles con los datos de los testigos, y le comunicó que una de las parejas le aguardaba ya en la sala de interrogatorios. El joven tomó las carpetas y entró en ésta.

—¿Los Miyamoto, cierto? —Preguntó al entrar, leyendo por encima los datos de la primera carpeta. Tomó asiento ante ellos—. Soy el detective Shirabu Kenjirō, un gusto conocerlos.

Los Miyamoto ni siquiera se molestaron en devolverle el saludo. Antaño alegres, el peso de los años que tenían encima los había convertido en seres amargados y malhumorados. Miyamoto Tetsuya, en otros tiempos el chico más guapo de su escuela, era ahora un viejo regordete, calvo y caído en desgracia, que gastaba casi toda la totalidad de su miserable sueldo en borracheras con sus amigos y maltrataba a su esposa cada vez que ésta se lo reprochaba. A Miyamoto Natsuki de esperanza no le quedaba más que el nombre. La vida matrimonial y sus dos embarazos tampoco le habían sentado bien: era una mujer gorda, de marchita belleza, que se desvivía en una depresión permanente, intentando hallar la razón por la que sus dos hijos la odiaban. Sus miradas eran tan apagadas, tan carentes de pasión, que a Shirabu le dio la impresión de que llevaban décadas sin ser felices.

—Bien, díganme —habló Shirabu, dando inicio al interrogatorio—. ¿Escucharon algo inusual anoche? ¿Gritos, por ejemplo?

—¡Claro que sí! —Exclamó Miyamoto Natsuki. Hablaba con una vocecilla aguda, y muy rápido, casi atropellando las palabras—. Estábamos, eh... —vaciló incómoda, antes de continuar—: estábamos _hablando_ , cuando empezamos a escuchar gritos pidiendo ayuda. Venían del piso de abajo. Quise hacer algo, pero mi marido me convenció de que no era buena idea entrometernos en los asuntos de ese hombre con la mafia...

—¿Cómo? —Le interrumpió Kenjirō, mirándoles atónito—. ¿Una persona pedía ayuda y ustedes no hicieron nada?

—¿Qué podíamos hacer nosotros contra la mafia? —Replicó la mujer, en un intento por excusar las acciones de ambos—. Era algo que sabíamos que ocurriría tarde o temprano. Ese sujeto siempre me inspiró mala espina, ¡sabía que estaba metido en cosas ilegales!

—Eso da igual —insistió—, ¡vuestro vecino estaba sufriendo, mínimo debieron haber llamado a la Policía!

—¡Basta! —Bramó el señor Miyamoto, con voz iracunda—. ¡Yo no estoy aquí para que un jovencito me dé lecciones morales!

—¡Tal vez el detective tiene razón! —Le increpó su mujer, con los ojos cristalizados por las lágrimas—. ¡Tal vez por tu insensibilidad nuestros hijos nos odian!

—¡Esos homosexuales no son mis hijos, te dije que no los mencionaras! —Gritó el hombre, enrojeciendo de rabia.

Shirabu decidió que no estaba de humor como para continuar escucharles discutir ni por un minuto más.

—¡Ya dejen de pelear! —Les interrumpió, y ambos voltearon a mirarle, como recordando que estaba allí, y los insultos quedaron congelados en sus labios—. Si no saben nada útil para la investigación, entonces váyanse.

Los Miyamoto se miraron entre sí, como avergonzados de que un desconocido les escuchara discutir así. Sin embargo, en cuanto se levantaron y se despidieron con una reverencia, reanudaron la discusión por lo bajo, y el rumor de ésta no se extinguió hasta que abandonaron la habitación y se alejaron por el pasillo.

Shirabu se preguntó entonces qué tan miserables debían ser las vidas de aquella pareja como para alcanzar tal grado de egoísmo.

TAZAKI Keishin llevaba rato haciéndole ojitos a la bonita secretaria del vestíbulo. La muchacha, al sentir la mirada de él sobre sí, apartaba a ratos la vista de lo que escribía en el monitor para sonreírle dulcemente, y luego la volvía a su trabajo cuando sentía los pasos de algún oficial acercándose por el pasillo. Eso hizo la media hora en la que esperó sentado en aquel aburrido vestíbulo de la jefatura de la Policía. Pensó que al salir de allí la embelesaría con los mejores piropos de su repertorio, le pediría su número de teléfono y la invitaría a cenar en algún restaurantito de la ciudad para luego llevársela a la cama y disfrutar de aquellas deliciosas curvas que se dejaban entrever bajo el uniforme de secretaria. Seguramente no se le dificultaría mucho seducirla; ninguna mujer hasta el momento se había resistido a sus dotes de donjuán.

Se imaginaba disfrutando de su cuerpo desnudo, cuando escuchó la puerta de la sala de interrogatorios abrirse, y vio salir de ésta a los infelices Miyamoto, discutiendo como tantas veces los había visto pelear en los pasillos del edificio. Se sintió satisfecho al pensar que no cometería el mismo error que había cometido aquel viejo, de casarse y arruinar su vida formando una familia con esa avinagrada mujer. Continuaría disfrutando de los placeres de una juventud desenfrenada, despilfarrando su dinero en fiestas, drogas y putas, emborrachándose hasta caer inconsciente sin que el menor atisbo de preocupación por el futuro le arruinara la diversión. Seguiría siendo el malhechor más temible del barrio, sin que nada ni nadie pudiera bajarle del pedestal de gloria al que había ascendido gracias al poder y a su despiadada reputación. Ni siquiera ante el mismísimo Dios se arrepentiría.

Escuchó al oficial del flequillo asimétrico llamándole a la sala de interrogatorios. Se levantó, y tras hacerle un guiño a la secretaria, se encaminó hacia la misma.

Ya en ésta, ambos se echaron un vistazo rápido el uno al otro. Tazaki Keishin era un joven alto, de fornida musculatura, cabellos oscuros y ojos confiados. Lucía con elegancia un traje azul marino, sin corbata y con los primeros botones de la camisa desabrochados. Desenvolvíase con los mismos ademanes de quien es dueño del mundo. Por su apariencia, Shirabu Kenjirō intuyó que la razón por la que debía vivir en ese miserable edificio de aquel barrio de mala muerte tenía algo que ver con la delincuencia: su nombre aparecía numerosas veces en casos en los que había trabajado en conjunto con el escuadrón antidroga.

Shirabu abrió la boca para presentarse, pero el testigo se le adelantó:

—No me interesa tu nombre —dijo, tomando asiento—. Hagamos esto rápido, que tengo cosas que hacer.

El detective asintió y, sentándose frente a él, inició el interrogatorio.

—¿Escuchó algo raro anoche? —Preguntó—. ¿Gritos o algún otro ruido inusual?

—¡Unos gritos horribles! —Exclamó en respuesta. Y agregó, indignado—: ¡esos tipos asustaron a mi chica!

Shirabu parpadeó varias veces.

—¿Su... chica? —Repitió, desconcertado—. ¿Estuvo con una ramera?

—Así es. ¿Algún problema? —Y se cruzó de brazos.

—No, para nada... —musitó el detective, encogiéndose de hombros. Reanudó el interrogatorio—: ¿qué hicieron al escuchar los gritos?

—Mi chica se asustó y no pudo seguir haciéndomelo. La aterrorizaba pensar que en el piso de arriba estaban torturando a alguien —contestó Tazaki—. Así que tuvimos que salir a terminar en mi auto, ¿¡sabe el puto frío que hacía anoche!?

El detective salió de su aturdimiento al escuchar aquello.

—¿Vieron algo en la calle? —Preguntó, repentinamente esperanzado—. ¿Un auto sospechoso, por ejemplo?

—No vimos nada —repuso el testigo—, estaba muy oscuro.

Kenjirō perdió la esperanza tan rápido como la consiguió. Pensó que sólo existían dos posibilidades: una, que Tazaki Keishin era un hombre tan arrogante, que no le interesaba en lo más mínimo lo que ocurriera a su alrededor; y la otra, que en realidad sabía mucho más de lo que decía, pero no quería verse implicado en este asunto. Quizás fuese una combinación de ambas.

—¿Qué me puede decir de la víctima? —Inquirió, decidiendo atacar por otro lado.

Tazaki adoptó una expresión seria.

—Sólo le diré una cosa —murmuró, acercándose hacia adelante, como desconfiando de que alguien más pudiera escucharle—: ese hombre jugaba al espionaje.

Y con un «no pienso decir nada más», el hombre se levantó y, sin despedirse, abandonó la sala de interrogatorios.

Se decepcionó al ver que la bonita secretaria ya no estaba.

AUNQUE había conseguido una información bastante valiosa, Shirabu Kenjirō sentíase agotado. Lo que le había dicho Tazaki, en lugar de esclarecer el caso, lo que hacía era complicarlo más. Pues, ¿para quién la víctima —de paso hasta el momento aún no identificada— había espiado a la Mafia Azul? ¿Y por qué? ¿Y para qué? ¿Acaso esto podría estar relacionado a la muerte de Hanamaki Takahiro y Matsukawa Issei a manos de la Mafia Verde? Había muchas nuevas interrogantes sobre el tablero, y le parecía que aquello era apenas el comienzo de algo más grande.

Salió de la sala de interrogatorios. Fue entonces cuando se percató de que ya era la hora del almuerzo, pues la secretaria ya no estaba en su puesto. Sintió su estómago rugir, y deseó sentarse por unos minutos a almorzar y despejar la mente, pero quedaban aún unos cuantos testigos por interrogar y sería muy irrespetuoso seguir haciéndoles esperar por más tiempo.

Estaba por llamar al siguiente testigo, cuando una vocecilla chillona le interrumpió:

—¡Hey, _Shira-chan_! —El aludido volteó y se irritó al ver la flameante cabellera roja del informático forense Tendō Satori—. ¿Dónde están _SemiSemi_ y _Waka-chan_?

—En una reunión con el Alto Mando —replicó de mala gana—. ¡Y te he dicho que no me llames así!

—¡No seas tan amargado, _Shira-chan_!

El detective hizo ademán de irse.

—Si no tienes nada importante que decirme, entonces lárgate. Estoy ocupado.

—¡Espera! —Le detuvo Tendō—. Tengo información interesante. —Shirabu le hizo seña de que siguiera hablando—. _Moniwa Kaname_ , el nombre que la víctima les dio a sus vecinos, es falso. Estaba usando el nombre de un pandillero al que mataron hace cinco años.

—Continúa —dijo el joven, interesado por fin en lo que decía su superior.

—A que no adivinas a qué banda pertenecía el tal Moniwa. —Y le miró con sus ojos saltones y una risita congelada en la boca—. A _El Muro de Hierro_ , ¡una de las pandillas de la Mafia Verde!

Shirabu Kenjirō quedó aturdido tras escuchar aquello. _El Muro de Hierro_ había sido una de las pandillas que se enfrentaron a las puertas del mercado, aquel día en el que su familia quedó destruida por una balacera.

Sin poder salir de su estupor, se alejó y dejó a Tendō Satori hablando solo.

ESTABA encerrado en el baño. Vomitó lo poco que tenía en el estómago, mientras su mente revivía a una velocidad vertiginosa los recuerdos de los miserables días que vivió posteriores a la balacera. Una tras otra se sucedieron las imágenes del cadáver de su madre cosido a balazos, del rostro agonizante de su hermana en el cuartito del hospital, del desconsuelo de su cuñado, del abatimiento de su padre cuando despertó del coma y le informaron que había perdido a la mitad de su familia. A pesar de que habían transcurrido cinco largos años, las heridas aún no habían sanado; seguían tan vivas como en aquel entonces. La culpa volvía a carcomerle el alma. Porque todo era su culpa: debió insistir en lugar de tragarse la mentirilla con la que su hermana le engañó para que no los acompañara al mercado y descubriera su almuerzo sorpresa; debió estar allí con ellos y proteger a su madre y a su hermana aunque aquello le hubiese costado la vida.

Trató de incorporarse, mas no pudo. La ansiedad le nublaba todos los sentidos. Su cerebro le atormentaba recalcándole lo inútil que era. Y él se lo creía. Eres un inútil, Kenjirō. Ni siquiera has podido averiguar quiénes mataron a tu madre y a tu hermana, Kenjirō. El detective más inepto de la historia de la Policía de Tokio. Y tal vez nunca lo descubras, porque la única persona en el mundo que quizás podría haberte ayudado yace muerto unos pisos más abajo. Sabes muy bien que aquello no podía ser una mera coincidencia, que la víctima estaba de alguna forma ligada a _El Muro de Hierro_ , puesto que no hay ninguna otra explicación razonable para el hecho de que escogiera hacerse pasar por el líder de una de las pandillas que tanto sufrimiento causó al pueblito de Miyagi en el que naciste.

Sintió ganas de llorar. Se esforzó por contener las lágrimas, porque no podía permitirse mostrar debilidad, pues en el mundo en el que vivía los débiles eran desplazados por los más fuertes. Debía ser fuerte, por su madre y su hermana; por su padre, quien no tenía a más nadie en este mundo; y por su cuñado, para que no desfalleciera y pudiera seguir luchando por el bienestar de sus sobrinos. Debía serlo, si quería hacer justicia para ellas y para todas las víctimas que sufrían las consecuencias de la violencia del crimen organizado.

Cuando se hubo recobrado, se levantó y bajó la palanquita del inodoro. Con pasos de autómata salió del cubículo y se acercó al lavamanos, aferrándose a éste mientras contemplaba en el espejo el reflejo de su lívido y descompuesto semblante. Se enjuagó varias veces el rostro, y haciendo un intento de sonrisa, abandonó el baño fingiendo que todo estaba bien.

Pero no lo estaba, porque una pequeña parte de él sabía que aunque se hiciera justicia, las cosas nunca volverían a ser como antes.

MORISHIMA Aki ayudó a su abuelo a levantarse y andar hacia la sala de interrogatorios. En el interior de ésta, les esperaba un detective de rostro pálido, que parecía como obstinado de estar allí. Aki hizo sentarse a su abuelo en una de las sillas dispuestas junto a la mesa, y luego tomó asiento en la que quedaba libre.

Shirabu Kenjirō observó brevemente a los testigos. Morishima Yūdai era un anciano octogenario regordete, de cabellos y bigotitos blancos, cuyos ojos se ocultaban tras unas pequeñas gafas de bordes dorados. En alguna época lejana de su vida, había servido valerosamente al ejército japonés. Sin embargo, con el paso del tiempo había caído en el olvido, al punto de que las relucientes condecoraciones, que en otros tiempos luciera con orgullo, se hallaban entonces extraviadas en quién sabe qué rincón polvoriento de su destartalado departamentico. Antaño un hombre de desbordante vigor, dependía ahora para todo de su nieto, Morishima Aki, un jovencito de cabellos claros y cuerpo afeminado, que había decepcionado a su abuelo al no cumplir con su sueño dorado de verlo convertirse en un soldado tan valiente como él había sido en su juventud. El viejo contemplaba estúpidamente el vacío, como si su mente estuviese perdida en otro mundo y no estuviese al tanto de la realidad, mientras su nieto disimulaba su aburrimiento paseando su mirada por la habitación.

—Soy el detective Shirabu Kenjirō —se presentó, procurando que su voz sonara lo más firme y calmada posible. Fue directo al grano—: ¿escucharon gritos anoche?

—¡Sí, señor! —Exclamó el viejo Morishima—. Estuve esperando a mi nieto por horas —refirió—, cuando empecé a sospechar que esos depravados comunistas lo habían secuestrado. Confirmé mis sospechas cuando lo escuché gritar. ¡Sabía que me tenían fichado, desde que maté a uno de sus líderes en ese motín! Sin embargo, no pensé que fuesen tan miserables como para meterse con mi familia. Cargué mi escopeta y...

Shirabu le miraba sin entender ni jota.

—Mi abuelo tiene demencia senil —explicó Aki, al percatarse de la confusión del detective—. A veces confunde la realidad con el pasado. —Y le susurró suavemente al anciano que se calmara, que él estaba bien y que ningún depravado comunista lo había secuestrado.

—¿A qué se refiere con que te esperó por horas? —Preguntó entonces.

El muchacho vaciló, incómodo, por unos minutos, hasta que decidió que mentirle a un policía era una mala idea.

—Estuve en una fiesta anoche —contestó—. Regresé como a las seis.

Shirabu frunció el ceño, enfurruñado. Sintió que nuevamente estaba perdiendo el tiempo, como en el interrogatorio al matrimonio Miyamoto.

—Vete a casa —ordenó, para sorpresa del joven—. ¡Y cuida a tu abuelo, por favor!

El viejo Morishima masculló que su abuelo llevaba décadas muerto, mientras su nieto le ayudaba a levantarse y salir de la habitación.

NAKAMURA Keiko lo único en lo que pensaba era en todas las tareas que le quedaban por hacer al llegar a casa. Lavar la ropa, limpiar el baño, pasar la aspiradora, preparar el almuerzo, cuidar a la bebé. Ya estaba cansada, y no iba ni por la mitad. La víspera no había podido dormir, muerta de miedo por los gritos de su vecino mientras era torturado en el apartamento de al lado. Medio sonámbula, respondió al saludo del detective y tomó asiento, junto a su marido.

Los Nakamura eran una pareja joven, mas la desilusión de la vida matrimonial los había envejecido prematuramente. Nakamura Keiko era una muchacha cuya belleza era eclipsada por las profundas ojeras que ensombrecían su rostro y por la expresión de fatiga que tenía siempre desde que nació su hija. Nakamura Tadashi era un hombre de expresión aburrida, que desde su infancia no había destacado por su físico ni por su inteligencia; en fin, era un don nadie que había conseguido enamorar a aquella hermosa mujer a punta de cartitas de amor que un amigo suyo escribía a cambio de dinero, puesto que nunca había sabido cómo ligar a las chicas. Ambos miraban a Shirabu Kenjirō con expresión obstinada, como presurosos de acabar el interrogatorio. Cuando el detective habló, la bebé empezó a llorar ruidosamente, y su madre tardó varios minutos en lograr calmarla.

—Bien —dijo Shirabu, apenas la nena hubo dejado de llorar—, ¿escucharon gritos anoche?

Ambos asintieron en silencio.

—¿Qué hicieron cuando los escucharon? —Preguntó.

—Nada —suspiró el señor Nakamura, como abatido—. Quise hacer algo, pero el miedo me paralizó —explicó, en la primera muestra de sinceridad de todo el día. Su mujer le escuchaba sorprendida, pues no pensó que su marido fuese a admitir su cobardía—. Tengo una familia, no podía arriesgarme y dejarlos a su suerte.

Keiko sintió que una oleada de alivio le invadía el cuerpo, porque tras escuchar aquello, tuvo la certeza de que a pesar de la indiferencia de su marido, éste se preocupaba por su bienestar y por el de su hija. Pensó que eso no sería para siempre, que en algún momento se habituarían al repentino cambio de rutinas que el nacimiento de su bebé había provocado y volverían a ser tan felices como cuando eran novios.

—Le entiendo, señor Nakamura —replicó Shirabu, sintiéndose un poquito menos miserable gracias a la honestidad del testigo—. No se preocupe, no le voy a reprochar nada.

El aludido esbozó una tímida sonrisa y bajó la mirada.

—No sé si sirva de algo —habló entonces su esposa, con un tono que dejó entrever su interés por ayudar de alguna forma aunque no hubiese visto nada—. Una semana antes, yo iba llegando de hacer las compras cuando ese hombre estaba saliendo —refirió—. Mientras cerraba la puerta, vi que se le cayó un sobre blanco del abrigo. Lo recogí y él me lo arrebató como si no quisiese que viera el nombre del destinatario. No alcancé a leerlo, pero recuerdo que empezaba por «F».

—Gracias —repuso el detective, mientras escribía en su libreta la información que le había proporcionado la mujer.

Se levantó y les agradeció con una reverencia.

CUANDO hubo terminado de interrogar a los últimos testigos, se sintió más tranquilo. Se convenció de que su ataque de ansiedad de hacía un rato no había sido producto de una debilidad, sino por todo el estrés acumulado durante todo el día. Decidió que se sentaría a almorzar y dejaría descansar su mente al menos por una media hora, antes de regresar al trabajo.

Así hizo. Se dirigió al comedorcito del escuadrón, y sacó su almuerzo del refri. Tras calentarlo en el microondas, se sentó a disfrutar tranquilamente de su comida, mientras se distraía pensando en cosas triviales. Cuando acabó, enjuagó el _tapperware_ sucio y lo guardó en su lonchera, para luego encaminarse a su escritorio y proceder a pasar en limpio la información que había obtenido de los testigos.

Al cabo de unos minutos, escuchó al capitán Ushijima Wakatoshi regresar de la reunión con el Alto Mando. Luego de intercambiar unas breves palabras con la secretaria, le vio entrar a su oficina a contactar a las personas que, según le había informado ésta, habían intentado comunicarse con él durante su ausencia. El sargento Semi Eita venía detrás de él.

—Hey —le saludó el sargento, acercándose a su escritorio—. ¿Qué tal los interrogatorios? —Preguntó, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

Shirabu masculló un «bien», ocultando la parte acerca de la crisis que tuvo.

—Taichi me llevó el informe forense —dijo entonces, enseñándole un fajo de papeles. El detective leyó la línea que le indicó su superior: «la víctima falleció a causa del desangramiento que le produjo una traqueotomía realizada en su cuello, método de ejecución originado en Colombia, conocido como _corbata colombiana_. Además de ello, el cadáver presenta marcas provocadas por toda clase de torturas: quemaduras con colillas de cigarrillos, incisiones causadas por objetos punzantes, contusiones, deshidratación severa e incluso se encontraron restos de materia fecal en su boca, por lo que se concluye que fue obligado a consumir sus propias heces...»

Kenjirō hizo una mueca, asqueado al imaginar las torturas a las que había sido sometida la víctima antes de morir.

—Ya pudieron identificarlo —continuó Semi, cerrando el informe forense—. Sus muestras de ADN coinciden con unas encontradas en una escena del crimen en Miyagi —explicó, e hizo una breve pausa antes de concluir—: se llamaba Onagawa Tarō.

Shirabu Kenjirō abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Onagawa Tarō era una leyenda en el mundo del crimen organizado. Apodado como el _Sherlock Holmes inverso_ , era el sicario más temido que hubiese pisado el Japón, pues era conocido por no dejar ni el más mínimo rastro suyo en las escenas del crimen e incluso era capaz de alterarlas e introducir pistas falsas a su antojo, inculpando a otros y confundiendo a la Policía. Gracias a su astucia, nunca había sido atrapado con vida. Hasta ahora. Sólo la Muerte había podido vencer a aquel asesino.

El rompecabezas empezó a tomar forma en el cerebro de Shirabu.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, el capitán Ushijima se acercó a ellos y le preguntó cómo le había ido en los interrogatorios. Les informó entonces de todo lo que había descubierto gracias a los testigos y expuso su teoría acerca del motivo del asesinato.

—Entonces la víctima era el espía de la Mafia Verde —habló el sargento Semi, diciendo en voz alta lo que todos pensaban—. Gracias a él Futakuchi Kenji pudo saber los movimientos de Hanamaki Takahiro y Matsukawa Issei...

Le interrumpió la secretaria, quien les informó que el vigilante —el hombre que había alertado a la Policía del crimen— había llegado para ser interrogado.

—Encárgate tú, Shirabu —le ordenó el capitán Ushijima, con su gruesa voz de barítono. Y dirigiéndose a Semi, añadió—: Washijō y el Alto Mando deben saber de esto inmediatamente.

Sus superiores se marcharon a reunirse nuevamente con el Alto Mando, mientras él atendía al vigilante. Era un hombre de piel tostada por el sol y cabellos y bigotitos negros, con una característica forma de hablar muy respetuosa. Hizo una reverencia al presentarse, y tomó asiento en la silla ubicada frente al escritorio del detective.

—Bien, dígame —dijo, preparando su libretita y lápiz para anotar lo que dijera el testigo—. ¿Qué hizo anoche y cómo descubrió el crimen?

—Eran casi las cinco de la mañana —refirió el señor—. Iba de regreso del trabajo. Soy vigilante en el turno nocturno —aclaró, antes de continuar—: estaba andando por la calle camino a mi casa, cuando vi que unos cinco hombres armados (sus ametralladoras relucían bajo la luz parpadeante de la farola) salían de ese edificio y subían rápidamente a una camioneta. Me oculté detrás de un contenedor de basura, e intenté leer el número de la placa de la camioneta, pero estaba muy oscuro y no pude distinguirlo bien. Esperé hasta que se fueron, y luego entré al edificio y seguí ese olor a carne podrida hasta el apartamento de ese hombre... —vaciló unos segundos, como recordando la horrible escena en la que encontró el cadáver—. Usted ya saben cómo lo dejaron... ¡nadie merece morir así! Me hubiese gustado haber podido hacer algo más por él además de llamar a la Policía...

Shirabu dejó de escribir.

—¿Cómo dice? —Inquirió, sorprendido al saber que aquel señor se interesaba más por la vida de un desconocido que sus propios vecinos.

—Tal vez si hubiese salido antes del trabajo, habría podido evitar que muriera —continuó, más pensando en voz alta que respondiendo al detective—. ¡Mi jefe se ha puesto como loco triplicando nuestras horas de trabajo! Anda muy paranoico, desde que mataron a esos dos tipos de la mafia en uno de los almacenes de su puerto...

Shirabu Kenjirō no respondió.

Cada vez estaba más convencido de que el mundo era un pañuelo.


	9. Capítulo octavo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Publicado en Wattpad originalmente el 08/04/2020.

❝Vayamos pintados con sangre de los dos.  
Siempre, siempre...❞

**ANDRÉS CALAMARO**

_SU ESPOSA tarareaba una bella melodía, mientras tejía coronas de flores con las que adornar sus cabezas. Kenji, acurrucado en su regazo, le escuchaba atentamente, disfrutando del dulce aroma de su piel y de la calidez que toda ella transmitía. A unos pocos metros de ellos, su hijo adorado correteaba de aquí para allá, reuniendo las flores más bonitas que crecían junto al arroyo que bordeaba el lugar. Tras cortar algunas margaritas, con los bracitos repletos de flores volvió a donde se hallaban sus padres, y tendió éstas a Kenji, quien las fue pasando de una en una a su mujer para que las agregara a las coronas._

_Cuando hubo terminado, Kenji se irguió y dejó que su esposa peinara sus cabellos, para luego colocarle la corona y besarle en la frente. Hizo otro tanto con su hijo. Por su parte, su marido le colocó la corona, y la estrechó entre sus brazos, acariciándole el cabello tiernamente._

_Lo único en lo que pensaba era en su deseo de perpetuar aquel momento para siempre. En ese Paraíso —su propio Paraíso— sentíase libre de cualquier atadura. Libre de una existencia infernal, de la sed de venganza y del odio que le corrompían el corazón. Mas era consciente de que sus deseos eran imposibles, pues aquellas imágenes no eran más que una fantasía. Y aun así sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por hacerlas realidad, por intercambiar los lugares y ser él quien se encontrara sepultado metros bajo tierra, mientras su esposa e hijo recuperaban sus vidas arrebatadas injustamente._

_A pesar de ello, disfrutaba vivir aquella fantasía. Se sentía muy real. Podía sentir el picor del césped contra su piel desnuda, la tibieza del sol que les iluminaba, la frescura de la brisa al soplar y lo helada que estaba el agua que fluía en el arroyo. Percibía el vaivén de la respiración de su esposa, la calidez de su aliento y el latir de su corazón contra su pecho. Tan sólo poder abrazar y mimar a su hijo como lo hacía antes era suficiente para hacerle olvidar que todo cuanto le rodeaba no era más que una falsa ilusión._

_Se levantó para ir a jugar con su hijo, cuando el cansancio empezó a invadirle el cuerpo. Tropezó y, cayendo al suelo, entró en pánico, puesto que sabía lo que aquello significaba: que la visión pronto terminaría. Trató de levantarse, pero fue en vano; sus sentidos, aletargados por la soñolencia, se negaban a cooperar con él. Sabiendo lo que ocurría, su mujer le acomodó en su regazo, y le acarició los cabellos con dulzura, mientras Kenji luchaba con todas sus fuerzas por mantenerse despierto._

_No obstante, por más esfuerzo que hiciera, el sueño siempre lograba vencerle. Lo último que escuchó fue a su hijo deseándole un feliz viaje y que volviera pronto._

Y ALLÍ estaba otra vez, en la Tierra convertida en Infierno, atrapado en una realidad que le torturaba recordándole que su esposa e hijo estaban muertos, que nunca los volvería a ver más allá de aquella ilusión.

Las cortinas estaban echadas, envolviendo su despacho en la penumbra. Cuando sus ojos se hubieron acostumbrado a la oscuridad, divisó la silueta difusa de Mr. Muerte, quien vendaba con ansia presurosa las heridas de sus brazos, las cuales en esa ocasión habían sangrado en exceso, hasta mancharle las ropas.

—Has hecho que acabara antes —dijo, apartándose de él con brusquedad. Y le exigió—: devuélveme a mi esposa e hijo.

—No —replicó Sakunami, de manera tajante—. ¿Acaso quieres morir desangrado? —Preguntó con sorna.

—Devuélvemelos —insistió su interlocutor, haciendo caso omiso a sus palabras.

Pero Mr. Muerte no pudo responder, porque percibió que alguien se aproximaba por el pasillo, y tuvo el tiempo justo para encender la luz, sentarse en un sillón y adoptar postura distraída, como si allí no hubiese ocurrido nada extraño en lo absoluto, antes de que Aone llegara hasta la puerta, se anunciara y entrara a la habitación. Aunque la expresión del matón permanecía imperturbable como de costumbre, en el brillo de sus ojos se evidenciaba cierta preocupación.

—Mataron a Onagawa. —Fue lo único que dijo, y dejó el diario de la tarde extendido sobre el escritorio del mafioso. En primera plana figuraba una fotografía del cadáver de Onagawa Tarō, cuyo rostro aparecía desfigurado a golpes, y sobre éste se hallaba el título que la prensa sensacionalista había dado al caso: _Asesinato de un famoso sicario_.

Futakuchi apenas se fijó en el diario.

—Sigamos con el plan —le ordenó, y Aone realizó una reverencia, para después marcharse sin mediar ni una palabra.

Cuando el mafioso estuvo seguro de que su subordinado había abandonado el pasillo, retomó la conversación anterior.

—Devuélvemelos —repitió insistentemente.

Sakunami se levantó, acercándose a él con expresión irritada.

—Esto está mal, y lo sabes —le increpó, con voz iracunda—. ¡Tu espía ha muerto y pareciera que ni te importa!

—Ese no es asunto tuyo —masculló en respuesta, desviando la mirada.

—Te estás descuidando —prosiguió el otro, señalándole con dedo acusador—. Te has vuelto adicto a una fantasía, y no te interesa nada más, ni siquiera tu trabajo...

—¡Esto es culpa tuya! —Bramó Futakuchi, enfadándose por el regaño que ni siquiera había pedido—. ¡Tú me metiste en esto!

—¡Pues yo no soy el que aún no ha superado la muerte de su esposa!

Se arrepintió de lo que dijo en cuanto las palabras se escaparon de su boca. Escrutó con cuidado el rostro de su amado, y éste le devolvió una mirada tan cargada de odio, que Sakunami se estremeció y balbució un intento de disculpa:

—No quise decir eso...

—Tú me amas, ¿cierto? —Le interrumpió, con un tono evidentemente manipulador—. Si me amas, entonces me devolverás a mi esposa e hijo. —Y tendió hacia él la navaja con la que solía infligirle las cortadas.

Kōsuke contempló el arma. A pesar de que deseaba satisfacerle en todo cuanto le pedía, aquella vez se sintió incapaz de hacerlo. Había intentado ignorar el error que había cometido al mostrarle a su amado un mundo en el que aún podía convivir con su esposa e hijo muertos, pero le era imposible seguir fingiendo por más tiempo, puesto que las consecuencias de su equivocación empezaban a materializarse ante él. Y como en verdad le amaba, no podía permitir que continuara lastimándose por algo que sabía que no era real.

—No —contestó, mirándole con una frialdad que dejaba traslucir el dolor que sentía al tratarle así—. No te ayudaré a seguirte haciendo daño.

Y antes de que pudiera objetar algo, Futakuchi le contempló desintegrarse en ceniza, hasta que hubo desaparecido de la habitación.

AONE Takanobu sospechaba que algo malo ocurría. Por más que Kenji se esforzara por fingir que todo estaba bien, el matón era lo suficientemente atento como para darse cuenta de su humor huraño y evasivo, del cansancio que cada vez más percibíase en sus facciones, de las oscuras ojeras que no dejaban de ensombrecer su rostro y de las heridas que con tanto afán intentaba ocultar bajo las mangas de sus trajes. Empero, lo que más le preocupaba era el desinterés con el que abordaba sus negocios últimamente, y no pudo evitar alarmarse ante su reacción indiferente al enterarse de la muerte de Onagawa; se trataba de un asunto bastante serio, pues no sabían si el difunto espía había revelado a la Mafia Azul alguna información que pudiera perjudicarles, y le pareció que su jefe no había comprendido la gravedad de la situación.

Le pareció que estaba viviendo un _dèjá vu_ , uno que le remontaba a cinco años atrás, cuando ocurrió la fatal tragedia que le arrebató para siempre la felicidad a Futakuchi Kenji. Aquello afectó bastante a Aone, puesto que la señora Futakuchi y su hijo habían sido muy queridos en el pequeño círculo de amistades íntimas que rodeaban al mafioso. Sin embargo, no era capaz de imaginarse el sufrimiento que debió torturar el alma de éste. Ahora actuaba como en aquellos días, guardándose todo lo que sentía para sí, refugiándose tras una armadura de acero, intentando aparentar ante el mundo que tenía la situación bajo control, cuando en realidad estaba quebrándose desde adentro. Tenía mil y una conjeturas de qué era lo que podría estarle atormentando, y la única certeza que tenía era que Sakunami Kōsuke estaba implicado en ello; mas, cuando intentaba sonsacarle algo, el joven se escurría y evadía el tema, respondiéndole de una forma tan enigmática para que no pudiera comprender.

Aquel era el hilo de sus pensamientos cuando, tras cumplir el recado que infirió de la escueta orden que le diera su jefe, volvió y vio a éste salir de su despacho. Le siguió hasta el ascensor, y juntos bajaron sumidos en un denso silencio. Aone le escrutó disimuladamente, y le pareció que el mafioso, por su ceño fruncido, se hallaba más enfurruñado de lo normal, por lo que supuso que había reñido con Kōsuke.

—No te preocupes —habló Futakuchi, como si hubiese adivinado sus pensamientos—. Ha sido una pequeña discusión —aclaró en un intento por restarle importancia al asunto, cuando en realidad era bastante evidente que aquello le afectaba mucho más de lo que quisiera admitir.

Aone asintió y, en silencio, retomó sus cavilaciones. Por esos días tras la muerte de la esposa de su compañero, había intentado de todo para ayudarle a recobrar los ánimos, porque si no lo encontraba trabajando hasta el cansancio, entonces le veía encerrarse para emborracharse o drogarse hasta caer desmayado, con el fin de olvidar, al menos por un rato, lo que había ocurrido. Luego de esos cinco años, había pensado que las cosas con Kōsuke quizás serían distintas, que tal vez Futakuchi podría ser capaz de volver a amar y abandonar los vicios que tanto daño le hacían... Estaba seguro de que la difunta mujer estaría de acuerdo, que sus deseos eran que su amado no permaneciera estancado, sino que continuara con su vida e intentara encontrar la felicidad nuevamente. No obstante, ahora se daba cuenta de que se había equivocado, debido a que, por alguna razón que desconocía, desde la noche en que su jefe había asesinado a Hanamaki Takahiro y Matsukawa Issei la relación entre ambos se hallaba tensa, y más de una vez les había escuchado discutir.

Salieron del ascensor cuando las puertas del mismo se abrieron en el piso del estacionamiento. Aone le siguió entre las hileras de autos y camiones, mas el otro se detuvo un momento, al percatarse de que tenía intención de acompañarle.

—Puedes irte a casa —le dijo, con expresión indiferente.

—¿Estás seguro? —Inquirió; le parecía que no era un buen momento para dejarle solo, y más con la amenaza de la Mafia Azul ciñéndose en torno a ellos.

—Sí —replicó Kenji—. Mándale saludos a Yukiko de mi parte.

Aone, olvidándose por un momento de sus preocupaciones, le agradeció con una silenciosa reverencia. Normalmente regresaba a casa bastante tarde, por lo que apenas tenía tiempo libre para compartirlo con su familia. Sin duda su mujer y sus hijas se pondrían muy felices al verle llegar temprano aquel día.

Se despidió y, dirigiéndose hacia su auto, no pudo evitar preguntarse si todo aquello terminaría bien para su amigo.

FUTAKUCHI Kenji esperó a que su subordinado se marchase. Debía admitir que, a veces, no podía evitar envidiarle, pues sabía que su amigo, al llegar a su hogar, encontraría a su familia esperándole, mientras que a él sólo le esperaba la soledad de un apartamento vacío.

Hizo arrancar su auto y, absorto en sus propias reflexiones, salió del edificio y enfiló por la calle, prestando apenas atención al camino que se perfilaba ante él.

No se percató de que, al verle salir, el conductor de una camioneta, que se hallaba estacionada en la acera de enfrente, encendió el motor de su coche y empezó a seguirle a una distancia prudente.

_NO ENTENDÍA muy bien por qué, pero últimamente recordaba con mayor frecuencia lo que había ocurrido aquella noche._

_Eran casi las tres de la madrugada cuando su esposa se despertó, creyendo haber escuchado el timbre. Se sentó en su lado de la cama, y aguardó en silencio a que el sonido se repitiera, debido a que pensó que quizás lo había soñado. Sin embargo, a los pocos segundos volvió a escucharse el timbrazo, y la mujer no pudo evitar preocuparse, al pensar que algo malo debía haber ocurrido como para que alguien acudiera a su casa a tal hora de la madrugada. Volteó en busca de su marido, percatándose de que éste, a su lado, continuaba durmiendo plácidamente, por lo que intentó despertarle:_

_—Kenji, cariño —le susurró al oído, acariciándole suavemente el hombro para que se despertase—. Alguien está llamando a la puerta._

_Mas no recibió ninguna contestación de su parte, además de un muy soñoliento «Mmm...»._

_—Iré a ver quién es —dijo entonces, al ver que no lograba despertarle. Se levantó y, cubriéndose con un batín, salió de la habitación y bajó al vestíbulo._

_Cuando llegó al último escalón, algo le hizo detenerse en seco. De repente le embargó la sensación de que se hallaba en peligro. Más tarde pensaría que aquello había sido obra de Dios, quien le hiciera presentir lo que se les avecinaba encima y le inspirara la fortaleza que necesitaba para proteger a su amado. Desconfiando entonces de su visitante nocturno, se aproximó de puntillas al vestíbulo, y sin encender la luz, para evitar alertar de su presencia, observó a través de la mirilla de la puerta, conteniendo la respiración. Ahogó un grito en cuanto vio que, al otro lado de la misma, aguardaban tres sujetos armados con metralletas. Iban vestidos de negro de los pies a la cabeza, y sus rostros permanecían ocultos bajo sus capuchas._

_Invadiéndole el pánico, retrocedió y, volviendo presurosa sobre sus pasos, gritó al entrar en su habitación:_

_—¡Kenji, hay tres hombres armados en la puerta!_

_Al escucharle, el aludido se despertó, abandonándole en el acto cualquier vestigio de soñolencia que pudiera tener._

_—¿Cómo dices? —Inquirió, intentando creer por un momento que le había escuchado mal._

_—¡Hay tres hombres armados en la puerta! —Repitió la mujer, dejando traslucir en su voz todo el terror y la angustia que sentía._

_Kenji comprendió de inmediato lo que ocurría: la Mafia Azul venía a ajustar cuentas con él. Dijo a su pareja que no temiera, y ésta le observó levantarse, sacando de un cajón de la mesita de noche uno de los tantos revólveres que guardaba en la casa. Con un chasquido, revisó que el arma estuviera cargada, y se encaminó a la puerta._

_—¡Espera! —Exclamó la mujer, interponiéndose entre él y la salida—. ¡Tú sólo no puedes con ellos! ¡Te matarán!_

_—¿Y qué propones, entonces? —Preguntó el mafioso, vacilando en si simplemente apartarla de su camino o no._

_Paseó ella la mirada por la alcoba, buscando algo que pudiera darle alguna idea de cómo salir de aquella situación crítica de manera segura. Acabó por fijarse en la ventana abierta, y Dios, una vez más, le inspiró para que su mente concibiera en pocos segundos un plan que le permitiera salvar la vida de su amado._

_—Sal por la ventana —propuso, señalando hacia la misma, y procurando que su voz sonase lo más firme y determinada posible—, y yo les diré que pasó algo y que te has marchado a la ciudad._

_—¡Estás loca! —Bramó Kenji, rechazando su idea—. ¡No pienso dejarte a ti y a Takeshi aquí solos!_

_—Querido, esta es la única forma —le rogó ella, esforzándose por retener las lágrimas que habíanle nublado los ojos, y estrechando con nerviosismo la mano libre de su amado entre las suyas—. Ellos vienen a por ti, no están interesados en nosotros. En cuanto les diga que te has ido, se irán y seguirán esa pista falsa —dijo, a fin de convencerle._

_Mas siguió dudando, porque le parecía que aquella idea era una completa locura. Prefería mil veces entregarse a sus enemigos antes de dejar a su familia a disposición de éstos. No obstante, al escuchar que llamaban con cada vez mayor insistencia, comprendió que el tiempo se les agotaba, y que era menester tomar una decisión pronto. Así que no tuvo más remedio que confiar en el plan que le proponía su pareja, prometiéndole que, en cuanto fuese seguro, regresaría a buscarles._

_Ejecutaron el plan rápidamente. Tras calzarse unas deportivas, con ayuda de su esposa el mafioso se descolgó por la ventana, aferrándose al marco inferior de la misma. Miró hacia abajo, y calculó que una buena cantidad de metros le separaban del piso. Esforzándose por reprimir la sensación de vértigo que aquella vista le provocó, descendió poco a poco por la pared, empleando las sobresalientes del muro a modo de escalones, hasta que hubo alcanzado el piso. Levantó entonces la mirada, y observó la silueta de su mujer haciéndole señas de que huyera. Obedeciéndole, echó a correr alejándose de la vivienda, y ella aguardó hasta que desapareció de su campo de visión, antes de bajar nuevamente al vestíbulo, fingiendo que recién se levantaba y escuchaba los timbrazos._

_Corrió a campo traviesa en medio de la penumbra que envolvía su patio. El cielo hallábase encapotado, ocultando la Luna y las estrellas e impidiendo que éstas iluminaran su camino. A duras penas se orientó gracias a la familiaridad que tenía con los contornos difusos de los árboles que se perfilaban ante él._

_En algún punto de su carrera, tropezó con un bulto que se encontraba en el suelo. Cuando hubo de distinguirle mejor, se dio cuenta de que se trataba de uno de los guardias que hacían la ronda nocturna alrededor de la mansión. Observó que tenía una herida de bala en la cabeza, por lo que supuso que le habían disparado a quemarropa por la espalda, con una automática con silenciador. Aquello explicaba cómo habían llegado los tres sujetos hasta la casa: abriéndose paso a balazos._

_Continuó su carrera hasta que alcanzó la valla que circunscribía el terreno de la mansión. Anduvo a la par de ésta, hasta que encontró una de las puertas laterales, que servían de entrada para los empleados de la vivienda. Dirigió una última mirada con dirección a su casa, cuyo tejado sobresalía entre las copas de los árboles que le rodeaban, y salió de la propiedad implorando al cielo, al universo o a quien fuera que le escuchase que todo saliese bien para su familia._

_Tomó el camino de una carretera auxiliar, poco frecuentada, evitando ir por la principal, donde posiblemente alguna furgoneta estuviera estacionada esperando a los tres agentes de la Mafia Azul. Corrió hasta que se acercó a la ciudad, e hizo detener a un taxi que cruzaba esa solitaria zona, haciéndose conducir deprisa a la casa de Aone Takanobu._

_Apremió al taxista para que se diese prisa, embargándole el presentimiento de que algo malo sucedería._

SIN DARSE cuenta, el hilo de sus pensamientos le había conducido a orillas del río Sumida, en un tramo de éste que era surcado por un puente abandonado, que conectaba ese extremo a una zona de almacenes antiguos y destartalados. Tratábase de un paraje bastante solitario, al que solía acudir con su esposa cuando eran novios y deseaban escaparse del mundo por un rato. Recordaba aún las tardes compartidas en aquel lugar, cuando, acurrucados uno junto al otro, transcurrían largas horas contemplando el atardecer, que se dibujaba con vivos colores sobre las aguas del río, mientras se susurraban al oído promesas de amor eterno. Allí fue donde le pidió matrimonio a la muchacha, y donde juntos soñaron en voz alta con una vida repleta de infinitas felicidades, proyectos que nunca lograron materializar debido a la prematura muerte de ella.

Apagó el motor del auto y se apeó de éste. Ya había oscurecido, el frío apremiaba y parecía que en cualquier momento empezaría a nevar. No se divisaba en las cercanías ninguna señal de vida. Anduvo junto a la orilla, apreciando las formas en que las luces de la ciudad se reflejaban en las oscuras aguas, hasta que hubo encontrado la banca que solía compartir con su amada. Se hallaba tal cual como la recordaba. Tomó asiento sobre la misma, y los recuerdos de las veladas vividas allí se sucedieron en su mente, mezclándose y confundiéndose con los de la tragedia y la venganza. Recordó entonces la muerte de Onagawa Tarō. Aone se había equivocado: aunque por fuera pareciera que poco le importaba, en realidad aquella noticia había contribuido a aumentar su abatimiento. Intentó consolarse con la idea de que su infeliz amigo se encontraba en un lugar mejor, lejos de las torturas de este mundo inclemente.

Sintió deseos de fumar. A pesar de que se había esforzado por evadirlo, sus reflexiones le condujeron a acordarse de Kōsuke y la discusión que tuvieron hacía un rato, y saber que él tenía toda la razón le producía una ansiedad apremiante, que sólo podría calmar con un cigarrillo a falta de una mejor distracción. Rebuscó en los bolsillos de su abrigo, y maldijo al no dar por ninguna parte con su pitillera. En su lugar encontró el periódico que Aone le trajera al comunicarle la muerte de Onagawa, el cual se había asegurado de tomar antes de abandonar la oficina, con el fin de enterarse luego con más calma de los detalles del suceso.

Abrió el periódico en la página en la que figuraba la noticia y, a la débil luz de una farola, comenzó a leer la descripción ofrecida por la prensa acerca del caso:

_«La víctima se llamaba Onagawa Tarō, quien era oriundo de la prefectura de Miyagi y ejercía como sicario bajo las órdenes de la Mafia Verde. La Policía le tenía fichado, y se presume que era la mente criminal tras numerosos casos de asesinatos sin resolver. Su cuerpo fue hallado en la madrugada del 21 de diciembre, por un vigilante que iba de paso. De acuerdo al dictamen del Departamento Forense, las marcas de tortura y el método de ejecución escogido, conocido como "corbata colombiana", sugieren que fue asesinado por individuos de una mafia enemiga, como castigo por ser descubierta su actividad de espionaje. Se espera más información de la Policía en los próximos días»._

Quedose examinando la imagen que acompañaba al reportaje. Onagawa Tarō le devolvía una mirada vacía, carente de vida. Múltiples golpes le desfiguraban el pálido rostro, y su cuello era surcado por una línea violácea, que evidenciaba que aquel profundo corte era el que le había provocado la muerte. No pudo reprimir soltar una pequeña risita, al notar que su cabello seguía tan esponjoso e indomable como de costumbre, incluso después de muerto.

Vio que unas gotitas humedecieron la foto, y se percató de que había comenzado a nevar. Estaba por volver su atención al escrito, cuando una ráfaga de brisa helada le hizo estremecerse a pesar de que llevaba abrigo. Pensó que aquel era un buen momento para regresar, así que, tras guardar el periódico en su bolsillo, se levantó y se encaminó de vuelta a su auto.

Apenas había conducido unos pocos metros, cuando le cegaron por unos instantes las farolas de una camioneta, que había salido de la nada y se dirigía hacia él a una velocidad vertiginosa. Tuvo el tiempo justo para frenar y, haciendo girar con brusquedad el auto, evitó colisionar con el otro. Las ruedas patinaron sobre la nieve recién acumulada, y acabó saliéndose de la calzada y estrellándose contra un poste del alumbrado público. Cuando reaccionó, bajó del coche, y al ver el daño que había sufrido el capó, se acercó a la camioneta, que había frenado hasta quedar estacionada al otro lado de la acera, un par de metros más adelante, gritando toda clase de palabrotas e improperios contra su conductor. Entonces se bajaron de la misma tres sujetos, que le cerraron el paso apuntándole con sus metralletas.

Futakuchi Kenji les reconoció de inmediato. No recordaba sus nombres, pero sabía que eran agentes de la Mafia Azul. Trató de retroceder con lentitud, mas ellos le amenazaron con que si se movía o intentaba hacer cualquier cosa, le matarían. Uno de ellos se adelantó al resto y, antes de que Kenji pudiera hacer algo, le propinó un golpe con la culata del arma en la nuca, provocando que todo se tornase negro a su alrededor.

MR. MUERTE permaneció largo rato observando la fachada de aquella casa. Era una vivienda de dos pisos, de una arquitectura con un marcado estilo occidental. Sus paredes eran de un color azul claro, y el tejado estaba compuesto por tejas de ébano oscuro. Tenía un extenso antejardín, repleto de rosales que en primavera florecían con tal esplendor, que llenaban el lugar de vivos colores y hacían que esa fuese la casa más bonita del vecindario. Rodeado por rosas de múltiples tonalidades, sentíase como estar en el paraíso terrenal.

Vaciló antes de cruzar la calle y encaminarse a la casa. Lo más probable era que terminara siendo rechazado, pero pensó que no perdía nada con al menos intentarlo.

La verja estaba abierta. Recorrió el jardín y se detuvo en el porche. Miró en dirección a las ventanas iluminadas, y dudó una última vez si llamar o no, dándose ánimos con la idea de que lo que estaba a punto de intentar sería en beneficio de su amado. Tocó entonces el timbre, y esperó. Escuchó el rumor de un par de voces, y estaba por volver a llamar, cuando la puerta fue abierta por un muchacho. Era un chico unos pocos centímetros más bajo que él, de piel nívea, labios sonrosados, ojos grises y cabellos tan oscuros como los suyos. Aparentaba unos diecisiete años, e iba vestido con una sencilla sudadera roja, cuyo logo estampado rezaba «NEKOMA».

—¡Oh, eres tú! —Exclamó Mr. Vida, y sus ojos grises le escrutaron con gran curiosidad—. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos...

Mr. Muerte quiso precisar que llevaban unos doscientos quince años sin verse, mas se contuvo. Su relación con Vida no era la mejor, y decir que se odiaban sería quedarse bastante cortos. El rencor que se tenían era mutuo y, al menos, estaba justificado: pues el uno estaba encargado de hacer perecer las creaciones del otro, por orden del Altísimo. Todo aquello se remontaba a la época antes de que existieran las horas y los minutos, cuando Dios creó a Vida, otorgándole la facultad de la creación. Éste pobló la Tierra de bellos seres, y no existía invierno alguno que asolara a la primavera, ni vejez que degradara a los animales inmortales. Empero, notó Dios que todo cuanto había en el universo tenía su opuesto, menos Vida, así que creó a Muerte, a quien diera el poder de destruir. En cuanto Vida le vio inmolar a sus creaciones, montó en cólera contra él, y promovió terrible combate. Aquella lucha desencadenó un gran desorden, que abatió al mundo entero. Tal era el caos que se suscitó en el planeta, que las estaciones se sucedían vertiginosas una tras la otra, los árboles florecían para luego pudrirse en menos de un minuto y los animales nacían y morían de un instante a otro. Se encontró Dios obligado a mediar entre ellos, y de aquel acuerdo surgió Tiempo, quien dispusiera lo que llamásemos el ciclo de la vida: los animales vivirían y habitarían la Tierra, pero la carne envejecería con cada segundo que pasara y, finalmente, cuando se agotara el plazo dispuesto, éstos perecerían y sus miembros se pudrirían hasta hacerse polvo. Tiempo hizo transcurrir larguísimos milenios, haciéndoles olvidar el asunto, hasta que ambos perdieron el interés por lo que ocurría en la Tierra. Hastiados en sus palacios celestiales, se complacían en inspirar fatigas y promover guerras entre los hombres, con el fin de hacer más entretenida esa tediosa eternidad a costa de infligir mil dolores a la Humanidad.

Estaba por explicarle la razón de su visita, cuando un joven altísimo, de cabellos níveos y rasgos felinos, apareció en la puerta y le interrumpió:

—¡Hey, Yūki! ¿Quién es él? —Preguntó contemplándole curioso, no sin percatarse del gran parecido que guardaba el visitante con su pareja.

—Lev, cariño —le contestó quien para él era Shibayama Yūki, haciendo ademán de que se calmase—. Espérame tantito, ¿vale? —Y le sonrió cariñosamente.

El tal Lev obedeció, y se marchó tras decirle que no se demorara mucho.

—¿Es tu novio? —Le interrogó Sakunami, en cuanto se quedaron solos.

—¡Es tan lindo! ¿No te parece? —Replicó su interlocutor, volteando la mirada en la dirección en la que el joven se había marchado. A Mr. Muerte le dio la impresión de que se comportaba como una colegiala enamorada—. ¡Lo amo tanto!

—Lo mismo dijiste... las últimas doscientas veinte veces —observó con sorna.

—¿Acaso llevas la cuenta de todas las parejas que he tenido? —Le interrogó, mirándole indignado.

—Así es.

El otro no respondió. A ello le sucedió un breve silencio, hasta que Mr. Vida recordó lo excepcionalmente rara que era su presencia allí, y se apresuró a indagar el motivo de su visita:

—Y bien, ¿qué hay de ti? —Inquirió, delatando su voz la curiosidad que sentía al verle—. Ha de haber pasado algo importante para que estés aquí. —Y esbozando maliciosa sonrisa, intuyó de forma acertada—: ¿Tú también te has enamorado?

Mr. Muerte asintió, y vaciló antes de decir:

—Él quiere a su esposa muerta de vuelta...

No hubo siquiera terminado de pronunciar aquellas palabras, cuando la expresión de Mr. Vida se endureció, reprochándole con aspereza:

—Sabes que eso va en contra de las reglas.

Iba a objetar que de entre las tres deidades, él era el que menos respetaba las reglas. No obstante, sabía que cualquier esfuerzo sería en vano, puesto que Vida, con el rencor que le tenía, por más que le rogara nunca accedería a hacerle ningún favor.

—Será mejor que te vayas —le dijo éste con frialdad, al ver que no tenía intención de insistir.

Y le cerró la puerta en la cara.

Quedose absorto mirando la puerta cerrada, asaltándole la humillación de haber fracasado en su empresa por ayudar a su amado. Volvía sobre sus pasos, cuando sintió que éste estaba en peligro, y en menos de un instante se había disgregado y esfumado de ese lugar.

_EL RELOJ marcó las cuatro de la madrugada, cuando Aone Yukiko escuchó que tocaban el timbre de su apartamento. Alertó a su marido, quien se despertó apenas oyó su voz, pues su sueño era bastante ligero. Ambos escucharon que los timbrazos se repetían con apremiante insistencia, por lo que Takanobu, tras indicarle a su mujer que no se preocupara, se apresuró a acudir al vestíbulo y abrir la puerta._

_En cuanto abrió, se encontró con el rostro mortalmente pálido de Futakuchi Kenji. Temblaba de pies a cabeza, como si fuese presa de una gran agitación, y sus ropas se hallaban manchadas con tierra. Su mirada se paseaba nerviosa de un lado a otro de la habitación, manifestándose en sus ojos y en sus facciones contorsionadas la preocupación y angustia que sufría su alma._

_El matón se asustó al verle en aquel estado, y le pidió que le explicara qué sucedía._

_—¡Están en mi casa, Aone! —Exclamó Futakuchi, temblándole la voz y aferrándose a los brazos de su amigo—. ¡Los de la Mafia Azul están en mi casa!_

_E hizo un escueto relato de lo que había ocurrido, y Aone comprendió de inmediato el peligro que corría la familia de su compañero, y lo necesario que era actuar cuanto antes. Así que contactó por teléfono con los mejores agentes que tenían disponibles a aquellas horas, e improvisó con ellos una cuadrilla de rescate. Presuroso, se vistió y ordenó a su mujer que no le abriese la puerta a nadie, temiendo la posibilidad de que a esos esbirros de la Mafia Azul se les ocurrieran la idea de venir a buscarles allí. Bajó con Kenji en busca de una furgoneta, y un cuarto de hora más tarde se hallaban a bordo de ésta, dirigiéndose a toda velocidad a la mansión del mafioso, y acompañados por otros seis matones armados con sendas metralletas._

_Sin embargo, cuando llegaron a la mansión, ya era demasiado tarde: la vivienda se encontraba siendo devorada por inmensas llamas, y una pesada estela de humo negro ascendía sobre las mismas confundiéndose con la noche. Ante aquella atroz escena, Takanobu tuvo la certeza de que si esos sicarios no los habían matado antes, entonces la familia de su amigo difícilmente habría podido sobrevivir a aquel incendio, tomando en cuenta que había transcurrido mucho tiempo. Pero Kenji se negaba a aceptar la cruda realidad, e intentó correr hacia la casa, obligándose a creer que todavía podría salvarlos. Entre el matón y otros dos hombres tuvieron que agarrarle para evitar que cometiera la locura de enfrentarse a esas impenetrables llamas._

_—No hay nada más que hacer... —musitó Aone, sujetándole fuertemente del hombro._

_Y Futakuchi Kenji contempló impotente cómo el universo le arrebataba lo que más amaba en este mundo._

KINDAICHI Yūtarō aún no podía creerlo. Junto a sus _senpais_ Yahaba Shigeru y Kyōtani Kentarō, alias _Perro Loco_ , habían dado caza a Futakuchi Kenji, ¡el mismísimo líder de la Mafia Verde! ¡Y lo mejor de todo era que se habían salido completamente con la suya! Sin duda este rotundo éxito satisfaría a sus _senpais_ Oikawa e Iwaizumi, y fantaseó con la idea de que le considerarían merecedor de recibir un ascenso a un mejor puesto de trabajo. En verdad debía admitir que estaba harto de trabajar en esa pocilga que ese traidor de Onagawa Tarō les había dejado, tratando con trastornados toxicómanos que parecían pordioseros y apestaban como si hubiesen recién salido de una alcantarilla.

Fantaseaba imaginándose luciendo elegantes esmóquines, convertido en todo un experto criminal de cuello blanco, cuando sus cavilaciones se vieron interrumpidas al notar que su _senpai_ Yahaba hacía frenar el coche bruscamente. Iba a preguntar porqué se habían detenido, cuando se fijó que ante ellos se perfilaba la silueta de un hombre, débilmente iluminado por las farolas del vehículo, y cuyo lóbrego traje confundíase con la oscuridad que les rodeaba. Escuchó que Yahaba hacía sonar el claxon repetidas veces, para luego sacar la cabeza por la ventanilla abierta y gritarle al desconocido un «¡quítate del medio!». Empero, el sujeto hizo caso omiso de sus palabras, y permaneció inmóvil en su sitio, por lo que sus superiores resolvieron coger sus metralletas y apearse para encararle.

—¡Hey, he dicho que te quites! —Volvió a gritar Yahaba, amenazándole con su metralleta. Kyōtani hizo otro tanto—. ¡Lárgate o te quito a balazos! —Advirtió.

Pero el hombre continuó sin moverse, y el sicario tomó su desdén como una muestra de provocación. Le apuntó con su arma, y no vaciló en jalar el gatillo y dispararle a sangre fría.

Kindaichi contempló cómo la bala rasgó el aire a una velocidad impetuosa, y aguardó a ver el cuerpo caer al suelo. Aunque esto no sucedió, puesto que la bala quedó suspendida en el vacío, y el metal que la componía empezó a disociarse en finas partículas de polvo y ceniza, que se elevaron esparciéndose sobre sus cabezas.

Al principio, creyó que estaba soñando. Se fijó entonces en que los semblantes de sus compañeros habíanse tornado lívidos al presenciar aquello, y supo que todo cuanto había visto era real.

Kyōtani y Yahaba, uno más visiblemente perturbado que el otro, retrocedieron hacia la camioneta, hasta que de la garganta de aquel sujeto emanó una frase que les paralizó de terror:

—Se metieron con la persona equivocada.

Así habló Mr. Muerte, y materializó en su diestra, a partir de una nube de polvo y ceniza, la letal guadaña temida por civilizaciones enteras, que simbolizaba el fin de la vida. Era tan grande su magnificencia, que los tres hombres se estremecieron al admirarla. Su mango, compuesto por barrotes afilados y retorcidos, era de un color negro más profundo que el de la más sombría y tenebrosa de las noches, y su extremo superior estaba coronado por tres cráneos de diversos tamaños, entre los cuales sobresalían rosas muertas con sus espinas. Del más grande de éstos surgía la curveada y filosa cuchilla, que relucía bajo la luz de la Luna, como un recordatorio latente de que ningún ser vivo podría jamás escapar del fatal destino que nos aguarda a todos y nos asalta en cualquier momento.

Yahaba Shigeru tembló ante aquella imagen. Su vanidad le hizo pensar que no merecía ese cruel final, que era muy joven para morir y que tenía toda una vida por delante, repleta de exquisitos goces que no podía perderse. Corrió entonces hacia la camioneta, creyendo que sería capaz de evadir el destino que la Divina Providencia había fijado para él; mas no había dado más que un par de pasos, cuando Mr. Muerte estuvo a su lado y le cerró el paso. Soltó un desgarrador grito que cortó en dos mitades la noche, al sentir cómo la cuchilla se clavaba en su pecho y le traspasaba el cuerpo, y exhaló su último suspiro de vida retorciéndose presa del dolor más terrible que pudiera soportar un ser humano.

Kyōtani Kentarō vio caer el cadáver de su amigo, tiñendo con sangre la nieve que cubría el piso. Retrocedió en cuanto Mr. Muerte se acercó a él, y por más piedad que pidió, no pudo evitar que la guadaña diera un abrupto fin a su vida. Traspasó ésta su abdomen bajo, y cayó de rodillas al suelo, mientras sus entrañas quedaban desparramadas grotescamente por el mismo y sus ojos eran nublados por el velo de la muerte.

Kindaichi Yūtarō supo que el próximo sería él. Se orinó encima al ver la figura de aquel cruel ser aproximándose hacia él, y aceptó resignado el brutal final.

No volvió a fantasear.

FUTAKUCHI Kenji había pasado la mayor parte del trayecto inconsciente. Empero, en algún punto del viaje se despertó, y se halló encerrado en la cajuela de la camioneta, en una posición que le hacía doler la espalda y el cuello. Notó que se encontraba atado de pies y manos, y se revolvió en un intento por zafarse de sus ataduras, resultando en vano. Trató entonces de patear la portezuela con el fin de abrirla, sin que ésta cediera ni un milímetro.

Fue cuando sintió que el auto se detenía. Creyó por un momento que se encontraban atrapados en el tráfico, aunque cambió de opinión al parecerle que llevaban largo rato detenidos, y no consiguió ninguna pista que pudiera explicarle lo que estaba sucediendo fuera de la cajuela.

Le pareció que transcurrían minutos eternos, cuando percibió un par de pasos que se acercaban a la parte trasera del vehículo, y observó que la portezuela se abría con un sonoro _clic_. Su mirada se encontró con la de Mr. Muerte, quien le sonrió con timidez y le desató las cuerdas.

—De todas las personas que pensé que vendrían a rescatarme —habló el mafioso, aceptando la mano que le extendía Sakunami Kōsuke para ayudarle a salir de la cajuela—, tú eras la última que se me ocurrió.

—Sabes que siempre te protegeré las espaldas —replicó el joven, sin soltarle la mano.

—¿Quiere decir eso que me perdonas?

—Supongo que sí.

Iba a preguntarle qué le había hecho cambiar de opinión, cuando se interrumpió a sí mismo al fijarse en la guadaña, que levitaba por si sola junto a su dueño. Observó la misma con un brillo en los ojos, como un niño que mira un juguete genial en la tienda.

—¿Puedo usarla? —Le preguntó tratando de ocultar sus maliciosas intenciones bajo una expresión de inocencia.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —Y Kōsuke, con un ademán, hizo desaparecer el arma.

Notando el puchero que había ensombrecido el rostro de su amado, le dijo:

—Ven, voy a mostrarte algo mejor.

Y le guió al otro extremo de la camioneta. Kenji primero se fijó en los cadáveres amontonados por el suelo, cuyos semblantes mostrábanse convulsos, como si hubiesen experimentado un gran terror y sufrimiento en sus últimos instantes de vida, lo que bien se evidenciaba en las mortales heridas que presentaban y en los inmensos charcos de sangre que teñían de un color carmín la nieve próxima a ellos. Luego llamó su atención que encima de cada uno de los cuerpos, flotaba una pequeña esferita de un color celeste pálido, que emitía una luz propia más brillante que la de todas las estrellas del universo juntas.

—¿Qué son? —Interrogó a Mr. Muerte, y se acercó a una de ellas para apreciarla mejor.

—Son sus almas —repuso su interlocutor—. Literalmente eres el primer ser humano que está viendo el alma.

Futakuchi soltó un _«whoaaah»_ , y las observó atentamente, esperando a que algo interesante les sucediera, como que la tierra se abriera en dos y las absorbiera para llevárselas al inframundo o algo por el estilo.

—No seas ridículo —dijo Sakunami, adivinando sus pensamientos—. Ya te he dicho que el Infierno y el Paraíso no existen —le recordó, medio picado por que el otro no le hiciera caso cuando le hablaba desmintiendo los dogmas religiosos—. Lo que has visto en tus visiones es tan sólo un mundo que he creado para ti, pero no existe en realidad.

Kenji se encogió de hombros.

—¿Y entonces qué?

—Quizás no exista el Cielo y el Infierno, pero ustedes no se equivocaron del todo —prosiguió el otro—. Acertaron en eso de que _«del polvo vienes, al polvo volverás...»_ —Y sus escasos conocimientos bíblicos le impidieron al mafioso comprender que estaba haciendo una referencia a algún versículo del libro _Génesis_ —. O, dicho de otra forma, _«la materia no se crea ni se destruye»_.

—No entiendo a dónde quieres llegar —le hizo ver, cruzándose de brazos.

—Sólo mira.

En cuanto dijo esto, extendió su mano y una de las esferitas levitó acercándose hasta que se posó en ésta, y en cuanto entró en contacto con su piel, comenzó a desintegrarse hasta reducirse en polvo y ceniza, que se separó en cuatro nubes y se dispersó en dirección a los cuatro puntos cardinales. Lo mismo sucedió con las otras dos.

—¡Bah, qué aburrido! —Exclamó Kenji, dándole la espalda y marchándose—. Habría sido más interesante si Satanás se las tragaba.

Y Mr. Muerte le siguió, soltando una risita.


	10. Capítulo noveno

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Publicado originalmente en Wattpad el 27/04/2020.

❝Yo me quiero morir,  
no aguanto más estar aquí.  
Asesíname, asesíname, asesíname, asesíname.❞

**CHARLY GARCÍA**

OIKAWA Tōru arrugó el periódico con brusquedad y lo arrojó a algún rincón de su despacho. Montó en cólera contra el universo, porque no entendía cómo un plan tan perfectamente elaborado por él había terminado siendo un completo fracaso. Ni siquiera la misma Policía era capaz de explicar lo que sucedió. De acuerdo a la información ofrecida por la prensa, las pesquisas oficiales determinaron que en la cajuela no habían pruebas que evidenciaran que Futakuchi Kenji habíase librado de sus ataduras por su cuenta, por lo que se concluía que alguien más debía haberle ayudado. Sin embargo, tampoco se encontró en la portezuela ninguna huella aparte de las de los tres sicarios fallecidos, ni alguna fibra o tejido que pudiera esclarecer la identidad del misterioso personaje. Lo único que habría podido servir para aclarar el misterio, la caja negra de la camioneta, había desaparecido.

Y luego estaba esa grotesca escena, inmortalizada por las cámaras de la Policía: los cadáveres de Kyōtani y Yahaba tendidos sobre un enorme charco de nieve ensangrentada, y el de Kindaichi en la parte de atrás del auto, con las entrañas colgándole del asiento y en medio de la carrocería bañada en sangre. El Departamento Forense dictaminó que los tres hombres habían sufrido una muerte terrible, a causa de las heridas infligidas por una cuchilla de grandes dimensiones y hoja curveada. Este detalle intrigó por igual tanto a Oikawa como a la Policía, y sólo contribuía a aumentar la complejidad de aquel caso ya de por sí bastante extraordinario.

Se paseó de un lado a otro de la habitación, bajo la atenta mirada de su pareja, Iwaizumi Hajime. Éste intuía la idea que debía estarle torturando: la posición precaria en la que se hallaban tras haber perdido en menos de un mes a los mejores agentes que disponían. Podía imaginar su mente trabajando a una velocidad vertiginosa, calculando cuánto a largo plazo les perjudicarían estas pérdidas, y qué tanto se encontraba en desventaja frente a la Mafia Verde en la guerra a muerte que libraban. Aunque su intelecto no pudiera equipararse al de su amado, para él era evidente que la Mafia Verde apenas había salido afectada en comparación a ellos, a pesar de que habían perdido a su principal fuente de información.

Iwaizumi Hajime desde el principio sospechó que Onagawa Tarō era un espía. Su actitud tan desconfiada y evasiva le indujo a sospechar que ocultaba algo. Compartió sus inquietudes con Tōru, quien le increpó que sus acusaciones eran infundadas y le hizo ver que la eficacia con la que Onagawa cumplía todas y cada una de sus órdenes era suficiente para demostrar su lealtad hacia ellos. Trató de tranquilizarle con la idea de que un hombre como aquél invariablemente tenía muchas cosas que ocultar, entre ellas una larga lista repleta de crímenes pasados que prefería mantener en secreto. No obstante, este argumento no logró convencerle, y sus sospechas se vieron confirmadas al notar la similitud del asesinato de Hanamaki y Matsukawa con uno que ellos habían cometido años atrás, por sugerencia del mismo Onagawa. Hizo algunas averiguaciones por su cuenta, descubriendo el vínculo que compartía el difunto sicario con la pandilla de El Muro de Hierro y Oiwake Takurō, antecesor de Futakuchi Kenji en el liderazgo de la Mafia Verde. Reconociendo en ello una prueba irrefutable de que su protegido era un espía, Oikawa Tōru se vio obligado a reconocer su error al subestimar la intuición de su amado y, herido en su amor propio, ordenó la inmediata ejecución del traidor.

Sin duda aquella equivocación les había colocado en una posición muy comprometida. Todo esto trajo por consecuencia que tuvieran que mover y redistribuir agentes, mercancías y lugares de entrega, temiendo que la Mafia Verde, gracias a los informes proporcionados por Onagawa, fuese conocedora de estos detalles. Empero, Hajime estaba seguro de que su novio idearía alguna solución que les permitiera revertir la situación y superar la crisis que atravesaban...

Y supo que éste había sacado alguna conclusión de sus cavilaciones, en cuanto le observó detenerse en seco.

—Tengo una idea —le dijo, y su semblante enojado de hacía un rato se transformó en uno malicioso—. Les golpearemos donde más les duele.

Y le esbozó el plan que había concebido.

UNA SEMANA más tarde, el senador Obara Yutaka salió de su apartamento tras despedirse por última vez de su familia. En cuanto encendió el motor de su coche, el mismo sufrió una sacudida y explotó, dándole un fin abrupto a su vida. Casi al mismo tiempo, en diversos puntos de la ciudad otros cuatro políticos eran asesinados mediante toda clase de métodos, desde un asalto a mano armada hasta el envenenamiento por una fuga de gas. Estas cinco víctimas compartían una misma cosa en común: sus vínculos con negocios de la Mafia Verde.

Aquellos ataques habían sido orquestados por Oikawa Tōru, en venganza por el asesinato de sus cinco agentes más preciados. Por supuesto, Futakuchi Kenji no iba a permitir que se saliera con la suya, y dispuso devolverle el golpe, ordenando la muerte de cinco funcionarios cuyas relaciones con la Mafia Azul eran de dominio público.

Así fue el inicio de la mayor escalada de violencia que azotara al país desde los tiempos turbios de la Segunda Guerra Mundial.

Los atentados se sucedieron con cada vez mayor frecuencia, suscitando una atmósfera de pánico masivo en las esferas políticas de todo el país, pues eran muy pocos los funcionarios públicos que no estuvieran involucrados en algún asunto con cualquiera de las dos mafias.

La situación pronto se salió de control, y la nación recibió el Año Nuevo en medio de un baño de sangre, con la muerte de cuatro políticos y tres altos cargos militares en menos de veinticuatro horas. La población seguía con curiosidad el desenvolvimiento de esta confrontación, hasta que cundió la indignación general debido al primer asesinato de un civil sin trato alguno con las mafias. Tratábase de Goshiki Tsutomu, un aclamado periodista de investigación que en los últimos años se había dedicado a hacer indagaciones en el mundo del crimen organizado. En más de una ocasión su vida había estado en peligro, puesto que no a muchas gentes de poder les hacía gracia que hiciera públicas sus relaciones con las mafias. Sin embargo, aquella vez la suerte no estuvo de su lado. Su secuestro fue denunciado dos horas después de que acudiera a la Policía solicitando protección, mientras investigaba a través de un informante los posibles próximos movimientos de la Mafia Azul, sin revelar mayores detalles de la procedencia de dicha información. Dos semanas después de su desaparición, su cadáver fue encontrado semienterrado en un terreno baldío, en un avanzado estado de descomposición. Tenía las manos atadas, y su cabeza se hallaba cubierta por una bolsa negra que presentaba una pequeña abertura, por donde había penetrado la bala hasta alcanzar la parte posterior de su cráneo. Aquello permitió a la Policía hacer una vaga reconstrucción de lo ocurrido: sus secuestradores, tras recibir la orden de ejecutarle, le condujeron hasta ese paraje solitario, obligándole a andar algunos metros, posiblemente sin que supiera que estaba dando los últimos pasos que daría en su vida, para luego dispararle por la espalda y dejar el cuerpo abandonado en la nieve.

El escuadrón policial comandando por el capitán Ushijima Wakatoshi se hizo cargo de la investigación del caso. Las pesquisas revelaron que, efectivamente, el fallecido periodista había tenido en su poder información acerca de las próximas víctimas que la Mafia Azul planeaba ejecutar. Según el registro efectuado en su apartamento, aquel documento fue hurtado el mismo día en que fue secuestrado. Un examen minucioso realizado en éste y en la escena del crimen, junto a los testimonios de los pocos testigos cercanos al lugar, arrojó evidencia que permitió descubrir las identidades de los asesinos y proceder a su detención.

Era el día previo al juicio, cuando, al salir de la comisaría, Ushijima Wakatoshi sufrió un atentado, en un intento por impedir que el caso de Goshiki Tsutomu llegara a la Corte. Estaba por subir a su auto, cuando vio que una camioneta blindada, sin placa, se acercaba a gran velocidad, desde la cual varios hombres dispararon contra él, fugándose al instante. De no ser por sus rápidos reflejos, que le permitieron reaccionar en el acto y resguardarse de las balas al ras del suelo, habría resultado herido en aquel ataque. En su lugar, falleció un joven policía que justo en ese momento regresaba de hacer patrullaje, lo que incrementó el encarnizamiento con el que las fuerzas de la Ley se dedicaron a investigar y condenar a los agentes de la mafia.

Mientras Oikawa se ocupaba de despotricar contra Ushijima por desbaratar todos sus planes, en los cuarteles de la Mafia Verde consumábanse los últimos preparativos previos a la mayor venganza de todas.

LA VÍSPERA previa a la gran jugada final, Mr. Muerte no se separó de él ni por un instante. Cenaron juntos, y luego se acurrucaron en el sofá, cerca de la lumbre encendida, contemplando los copos de nieve caer con parsimonia tras el ventanal. No se escuchaba mayor ruido que el crepitar de la leña consumiéndose en el fuego del hogar, y el eventual chirrido de las vidrieras estremeciéndose a causa de la brisa helada. Aquella escena transmitía una sensación de calma absoluta, como si el mundo fuera de esas paredes hubiese dejado de tener importancia, relegando a un segundo plano los conflictos que el mismo acarreaba. Para un espectador ajeno a la guerra en la que estaban implicados, no eran más que un par de amantes disfrutando de una velada agradable, en lugar de los responsables de las muertes de unas cuantas personas que a la postre no eran tan inocentes como trataban de aparentar. Largo rato estuvieron sumidos en la comodidad de esa contemplación silenciosa, olvidándose por un momento de la existencia de los problemas por los que debían preocuparse, hasta que Kenji hubo hablado, devolviéndoles a la realidad:

—He estado esperando todo el día a que lo dijeras. —Y Kōsuke hizo gesto de que se explicara mejor—. Ya sabes, que la venganza no me hará feliz y cosas por el estilo.

—No volveré a meterme en tus asuntos —repuso—. Si eso es lo que deseas, acataré tu voluntad como un siervo fiel, y no me opondré a lo que decidas.

A Kenji le extrañó su respuesta. No esperaba que volviera a ceder con tanta facilidad, y aquella sumisión con la que se entregaba a él le tomó desprevenido. Notó la forma en la que el amor que le profesaba había llegado al extremo de alterar su actitud, obligándole a resignarse a no contradecirle para evitar discutir y verle molesto. Le pareció que en su afán por mantenerle feliz en ese momento, demostraba que no tenía muchas esperanzas en el desarrollo de la jornada del día siguiente, como si quisiera conservar algún recuerdo grato antes de que estallase la crisis cada vez más inminente, cuyas consecuencias podrían ser muy desagradables.

—Dime la verdad —le pidió entonces—, ¿mañana moriré?

—No. —Y al ver que el otro le examinaba con atención, comprendió que recelaba de si estaba siendo sincero—. No, en serio —insistió de forma tajante—. Recuerdo que Mr. Tiempo me mostró tu hora final; marcaba que morirás a los cincuenta.

El mafioso pareció convencerse de ello, y sonrió.

—Supongo que aún nos queda bastante tiempo.

ESE DÍA, Oikawa Tōru se despertó más temprano de lo usual. Tenía los nervios exaltados, y estaba ansioso por recibir los informes de los agentes que había enviado a realizar averiguaciones acerca de las pesquisas policiales y el desenvolvimiento del juicio. Pero lo que más le preocupaba no era la inminente condena que recibirían los detenidos, por quienes no quedaba mayor cosa que hacer ante las concluyentes pruebas presentadas en su contra, sino si la Policía había logrado encontrar al misterioso informante con el que se había entrevistado Goshiki Tsutomu. Revisó todos los periódicos de la mañana, sin hallar ninguno que hiciese mención a aquello, limitándose la mayoría de ellos a informar que en las próximas horas tendría lugar el desenlace del caso que tanta ira había suscitado en la opinión pública. No pudo evitar preocuparse, puesto que desconocía la fuente por la que se había filtrado la información. Ni siquiera Iwaizumi era conocedor de la misma hasta que los asesinatos se hacían públicos, y él se limitaba a informar a los sicarios únicamente la víctima que les correspondía, sin que ninguno supiese la de los demás. Por ello, la única explicación convincente que se le ocurrió era que alguien se había metido en su despacho y hurtado la lista, por lo que resolvió llevarla encima a toda hora.

No podía permitir que la Mafia Verde ganara más ventaja de la que ya tenía.

Estuvo toda la mañana ocupándose de sus otros negocios. La rapidez con la que se desenvolvía la confrontación le había obligado a movilizar gran cantidad de hombres, por lo que para sus otros asuntos empezaba a escasear el personal, debiendo prescindir de parte de la guardia que resguardaba su mansión para evitar el descuido de los mismos. Y la Mafia Verde se aprovecharía de ello.

Paseábase por los solitarios jardines de la mansión, cuando Iwaizumi Hajime se dejó caer por allí, sin sospechar siquiera que en las próximas horas serían atacados. Le trajo los periódicos de la tarde, los cuales repasó mientras se servía el almuerzo, y de sobremesa intercambiaron sus opiniones referentes a los más recientes acontecimientos. Cuando el reloj marcó las tres, se encerraron en el despacho del mafioso, y sintonizaron en la tele una de las principales cadenas de noticias del país, que transmitiría en directo el juicio contra los secuestradores y asesinos de Goshiki Tsutomu.

Los resultados del mismo fueron los esperados por Oikawa. El abogado que contrataron para defender a sus agentes apenas pudo rebatir los ingeniosos argumentos empleados por el fiscal Ōhira Reon, quien convenció al jurado para que declarase culpables, por votación unánime, a los acusados. El juez Soekawa Jin concluyó el juicio dictando la sentencia de cadena perpetua, dando fin a ese caso de asesinato, que sería inmortalizado en los anales del crimen como una muestra más de los atropellos que sufrían los periodistas en la realización de su ardua labor. Una vez cerrada la Corte, el presidente de la asociación de sindicatos de la prensa dio un discurso honrando la memoria de la víctima y defendiendo la libertad de los periodistas a informar verazmente a la población. Luego fue entrevistado el capitán Ushijima Wakatoshi, quien reveló unos escuetos detalles acerca de los pormenores de la investigación; y, al verle, Tōru despotricó contra él, tanto que Hajime tuvo que apagar la tele antes de que su novio le cayera a golpes a la imagen de la pantalla.

—¡Ah, _Iwa-chan_ , estoy _taaaaan_ estresado! —Exclamó irritado, alargando la «a» chillonamente. Después de un breve silencio, como si recién se le hubiese ocurrido la idea, añadió—: deberías ayudarme a desestresarme... —sugirió, con expresión provocativa.

—No —gruñó el aludido—, tienes cosas más importantes en las que pensar en lugar de andar cogiendo.

—¡Pero, _Iwa-chan_! —Chilló en respuesta—. ¡No puedo pensar bien si estoy estresado!

Hajime puso los ojos en blanco. Mas, al ver que el otro continuaba insistiendo, no tuvo más opción que acceder:

—Está bien.

Y Tōru se abalanzó a besarle.

COMPRAR la lealtad de Yuda Kaneo fue tarea de lo más sencilla: con tan sólo mostrarle la cifra que adquiriría —diez de los grandes—, cambió de bando y prometió introducirles en el terreno de la mansión. Hacinados en la parte posterior de una furgoneta, les condujo a Futakuchi, Aone y otros diez hombres hasta la vivienda, fingiendo que traía alguna mercancía para ser examinada por el _Gran Rey_. Los guardias que custodiaban la verja apenas le prestaron atención, y le dejaron pasar sin hacerle muchas preguntas, porque reconocían en él a un superior de mayor antigüedad en la Mafia Azul.

Ya había anochecido. Kaneo aguzó la vista, cerciorándose de que por los jardines cercanos no hubiesen guardias patrullando, aparte de los dos que resguardaban la entrada de la mansión. Cuando hubo visto que era seguro, bajó de la furgoneta y llamó a éstos, pidiéndoles que le ayudasen a sacar la mercancía. Los sujetos se acercaron sin rechistar y, en cuanto abrieron las portezuelas del vehículo, les acribillaron las balas disparadas por un par de revólveres con silenciadores. Bajaron entonces los hombres de la furgoneta, y tras ocultar los dos cadáveres, Futakuchi y Aone les lideraron mientras entraban con sigilo a la vivienda.

Así empezó la batalla final.

EN CUANTO dejó a Kenji solo, le acometió la sensación de que los hechos se desarrollarían con una culminación distinta a la que había presagiado. Trató de ver varias veces su futuro, mas todo lo referente al porvenir de su amado se le perfilaba oscuro, como si estuviese destinado a fallecer en el enfrentamiento. Se alarmó ante aquella idea, puesto que era imposible, debido a que la hora de la muerte de una persona era establecida apenas nacía, y no existía ninguna fuerza en el universo capaz de adelantarla o retrasarla. Estaba seguro de que Futakuchi Kenji estaba destinado a morir a sus cincuenta años, pero no pudo impedir que la duda le carcomiera, por lo que recurrió acudir a Mr. Tiempo para que le esclareciera lo que sucedía.

Se materializó en la biblioteca del palacio de Mr. Tiempo, el lugar en el que éste había concebido sus mejores novelas, bajo el seudónimo de Kunimi Akira. Era la misma una estancia de altas paredes, contra las cuales se apoyaban largas hileras de estanterías, repletas de libros de toda clase, tanto antiguos como modernos y referentes a las más variadas materias. El suelo era de un mármol azul oscuro, y en el centro mismo de la habitación presentaba un patrón elaborado en oro reluciente, compuesto por un sol en torno al que se hallaba la órbita de la Tierra y las diferentes posiciones que ésta ocuparía dependiendo del mes del año. El techo, de forma abovedada, era de cristal transparente, permitiendo apreciar las constelaciones y galaxias más hermosas que componían el universo. Por último, tras el escritorio que ocupaba Mr. Tiempo, sobresalía de la pared un enorme reloj fabricado en oro e incrustado con diamantes y otras gemas preciosas, en cuyo alrededor superponíanse áureas bandas que rotaban indicando la posición actual de cada uno de los astros que conformaban el sistema solar.

Mr. Tiempo se encontraba redactando algo en una anticuada pero elegante máquina de escribir, y no levantó la vista de lo que escribía al sentir su presencia.

—Un _thriller_ policíaco —habló, aunque el otro no le hubiese preguntado acerca de su trabajo en absoluto—. También corrijo un borrador de Kei. —Y con un ademán suyo, un fajo de papeles levitaron desde la mesa y se esparcieron en torno a él, a la altura de sus ojos—. Puso un personaje inspirado en mí, ¿no te parece adorable? —Inquirió, reflejando su mirada cierta alegría que contadas veces podía apreciarse en su semblante.

—Sí, supongo —replicó Mr. Muerte, llevándose las manos a los bolsillos, en un gesto que indicaba su escaso interés por el amor unilateral que profesaba su compañero hacia el renombrado escritor Tsukishima Kei.

—Has venido por Futakuchi, ¿cierto? —Dedujo, levantándose y acercándose a su visitante con genuina preocupación. Y, a pesar de que su dueño hubo abandonado la máquina, la misma continuó escribiendo por sí sola, y los borradores siguieron corrigiéndose por sí mismos—. ¿Pasó algo?

—Es raro. —Comenzó a explicarle—. Por más que trato de ver el futuro de Kenji, no logro ver nada, como si fuese a morir mañana...

—Déjame probar.

Y su interlocutor bajó la mirada y cerró los ojos, en un intento por visualizar el porvenir de Futakuchi Kenji posterior al día siguiente. No obstante, al verle fruncir el ceño, Sakunami supo que su esfuerzo había sido en vano.

—Tampoco puedo ver nada —dijo con extrañeza, al cabo de unos pocos minutos—. Tienes razón, es bastante raro, porque recuerdo que te mostré que él morirá a los cincuenta años.

—¿Es posible que su hora final se hubiese adelantado?

Kunimi Akira negó con la cabeza.

—Eso es imposible. —Y se encogió de hombros—. Quizás simplemente nos confundimos con otra persona —propuso como explicación más razonable—. Vayamos a ver de nuevo, para estar seguros.

Y le condujo por una puerta lateral de la biblioteca, que daba paso a un largo pasillo, cuyas paredes se hallaban cubiertas por cortinas de terciopelo azul, bordadas con hilos de oro y plata que formaban figuras asemejándose a las constelaciones más bellas del sistema solar. Recorrieron este corredor en silencio, hasta llegar al final del mismo, el cual concluía en una alta puerta de doble hoja, en la que figuraba el símbolo del dios del Tiempo: un dorado y reluciente reloj de arena, a través de cuyo centro descendían pequeñas partículas de polvo de estrellas. Mr. Tiempo abrió esta puerta, y entraron a una habitación oscura por completo. Su interior estaba desprovisto de muebles, y del techo, sujetos por finas cadenas, colgaban miles de relojes dorados y pequeños. Cada uno de ellos brillaba con un fulgor de distinta intensidad, indicando la cercanía de la persona a la hora de su muerte.

Mr. Tiempo se situó en el centro de la habitación, y dijo:

—Muéstrame a Futakuchi Kenji.

Y al decir aquello, los relojes a su alrededor comenzaron a rotar, deteniéndose cuando el de Kenji se hubo ubicado en el centro del techo, y su cadena se alargó hasta que el objeto se depositó en la mano del dios. La tapa del reloj tenía grabada el nombre completo del mafioso, junto a su lugar y fecha de nacimiento.

Mr. Tiempo lo abrió, y su acompañante percibió el asombro que alteró sus facciones al ver en su interior.

—¿Qué ocurre? —Inquirió Mr. Muerte, con ansiedad.

Mr. Tiempo le tendió el reloj, y Kōsuke se estremeció al notar que la aguja se encontraba próxima a marcar la hora final de su amado.

—Esto no es posible —murmuró con un hilo de voz, su expresión dejando traslucir la gran angustia que le apresó—. ¡Tú y yo vimos que su hora final marcaba los cincuenta años!

Mr. Tiempo guardó silencio, y le escrutó fijamente.

—Parece que has adelantado la hora final de una persona —sentenció.

EN CUANTO irrumpieron en la mansión, abrieron fuego contra todos los sujetos que se encontraron a su paso. Los esbirros de la Mafia Azul se defendieron y les dieron pelea, no sin cierta torpeza en sus movimientos, a causa de lo inesperado del ataque. Pronto el caos asoló la vivienda, y los gritos de los hombres confundíanse en una discordante sinfonía, dominada por el bullicio de la metralla y el constante chasquido al reemplazar los cartuchos, junto al ocasional crujido de algún cristal al quebrarse por el impacto de una bala perdida. De uno y otro bando caían acribillados los hombres, quienes convulsionaban de dolor en el suelo, hasta que la muerte ensombrecía sus miradas y les hacía quedarse rígidos e inmóviles.

La balanza de la contienda se inclinó a favor de la Mafia Verde, mejor organizados que sus contrincantes gracias a las órdenes y las palabras de aliento de su líder. Avanzaron con un ímpetu devastador, como un huracán que asola todo a su paso, arrasando con cada habitación que cruzaban y dejando tras de sí un rastro de sangre, tal como hubo hecho cinco años antes el trío de la Mafia Azul que se abrió camino a balazos para llegar hasta su hogar y destruir a su familia. Los cadáveres se acumulaban con rapidez por todas partes, ensangrentando las costosísimas alfombras persas y generando un contraste en el que la muerte eclipsaba el esplendor con el que estaban ornamentadas cada una de las estancias, como si al final de cuentas aquella muestra de suntuosidad no pudiese hacer nada por aliviar el sufrimiento de los hombres.

Con gran habilidad, los matones de la Mafia Verde atacaban y despejaban las habitaciones para dejar el camino libre a su jefe. En medio de esta balacera, ni un solo proyectil rozó siquiera al dúo conformado por Aone y Futakuchi, como si la Divina Providencia hubiese forjado en torno a ellos un escudo protector para resguardarles de las balas que con tanto afán sus enemigos les disparaban en un intento por asesinarles y acabar con el enfrentamiento.

Kenji sabía muy bien quién era autor de aquel milagro, y sospechaba que Mr. Muerte, desde su invisible presencia, era quien le infundía la energía con la que asaltaba y combatía a sus adversarios. Con la adrenalina desbordándole por el cuerpo, presumió de una notable agilidad al pasar con rapidez de un mueble a otro tras los cuales se refugiaba, pillando a sus contrincantes con la guardia baja y acribillándoles en menos de un instante. Aone le seguía de cerca y, cubriéndole las espaldas, componían ambos un equipo implacable, que no pudo ser contenido a pesar de los esfuerzos de sus enemigos.

Así llegaron a salvo hasta su objetivo: el despacho de Oikawa Tōru. Tras cerciorarse de que sus armas estuvieran cargadas, penetraron en la habitación en la que les aguardaba el líder de la Mafia Azul.

OIKAWA Tōru les esperaba sentado ante su escritorio. Bebía un _whisky and soda_ , acompañado de un cigarrillo, y el cuello entreabierto de su camisa permitía apreciar las marcas violáceas que unos chupetones hechos recientemente habían dejado en su piel. Iwaizumi Hajime, su inseparable compañero, se hallaba de pie a su lado, y en torno a ellos se agrupaban en semicírculo un grupo de matones armados con metralletas, quienes les apuntaban a la espera de que su jefe les diera orden de abrir fuego. Rodeado por aquella guardia, el líder de la Mafia Azul, en lugar de parecer un imponente monarca dueño del mundo, figurábase más bien como un tirano obligado a refugiarse tras su ejército para no ser arrollado por la furia de su pueblo enardecido.

La tensión que dominaba el ambiente era tangible, tanto que casi parecía que podría ser cortada por la mitad con un cuchillo. No se escuchaba ni el más leve rumor, aparte del canto de las cigarras y el ulular de la brisa nocturna que se filtraba a través de las ventanas abiertas, meciendo las cortinas en un lento y suave vaivén. A Futakuchi Kenji le pareció que la escena se hacía eterna, y su alma agitábase presa de la exaltación que le produjo hallarse a tan pocos pasos de su mayor enemigo, deseando con impaciencia ajustar de una buena vez las cuentas con él, el hombre que destruyó todo cuanto amaba en este mundo y que le hizo la vida imposible aquellos últimos cinco largos años.

—Creo que no es necesario que diga que esta visita es de lo más desagradable —habló Oikawa, tras dar una última calada a su cigarrillo antes de apagarlo en un cenicero de vidrio—. Aunque debo admitir que me sorprendió que llegaran hasta aquí en una sola pieza —dijo, reconociendo el esfuerzo hecho por sus adversarios.

Y, al ver que Kenji no se dignaba a responderle, continuó hablando:

—Antes de acabar con esto, respóndeme una cosa: ¿quién te liberó y mató a Kyōtani, Yahaba y Kindaichi? —Le interrogó escrutándole atentamente, revelando la mirada curiosa con la que le observaba un auténtico interés por conocer la identidad del misterioso personaje que había sido capaz de estropear sus planes—. Y no me mientas diciendo que fuiste tú solo, porque sabemos que eso habría sido imposible —advirtió empleando un tono severo.

—Fue la misma persona que impedirá que tus hombres nos maten hoy —replicó Futakuchi, con porte seguro y voz desafiante.

Oikawa hizo una mueca, y le contempló enarcando una ceja.

—Pues parece que esta vez tu amigo no llegará a tiempo para salvarte —repuso encogiéndose de hombros, y con un ademán suyo, ordenó a sus sicarios que les acribillaran.

Acataron los hombres la orden, jalando los gatillos de sus armas en simultáneo. Se escuchó entonces el rugido de las detonaciones de varias ráfagas de tiros sucediéndose unos tras otros, y las balas rasgaron el aire surcando el trayecto insoslayable hacia sus víctimas, listas para desgarrar con sus colmillos de acero cuanto tejido se encontraran a su paso. No obstante, como si el tiempo repentinamente se hubiese paralizado en la habitación, quedaron éstas suspendidas en el vacío, y el metal que las conformaba comenzó a disgregarse transmutado en finas partículas de polvo y ceniza, que ascendieron sobre sus cabezas en negruzcas nubes hasta dispersarse y esfumarse de sus vistas.

Y Kenji escuchó la voz omnipresente de Mr. Muerte diciéndole:

_Estaré a tu lado por siempre._

_Y pase lo que pase, te protegeré las espaldas hasta el momento en el que exhales tu último suspiro._

El mafioso sonrió, y agradeció en silencio la lealtad del dios que juró protegerle y haría por él hasta lo imposible: _«lo sé, no es necesario reafirmarlo»_.

Levantó la mirada, y se encontró con la de Oikawa, que dejaba traslucir un gran temor. Se deleitó al contemplar su semblante lívido y atónito, y la forma en la que sus facciones se contorsionaban por la sensación de peligro inminente que le acometió, suscitado ante la presencia de aquel fenómeno cuyo raciocinio era incapaz de explicar. Mas él ni ninguno de los sujetos allí presentes tuvieron tiempo para asimilar lo que habían visto, pues Aone y él hicieron fuego contra ellos y los acribillaron a todos en un fugaz instante.

Cuando todo hubo acabado, la habitación quedó sumida en una quietud y silencio absolutos. Kenji rodeó el escritorio, y contempló los cadáveres de Oikawa Tōru e Iwaizumi Hajime tendidos a sus pies, con los rostros pálidos salpicados de sangre y las miradas vacías, nubladas por el velo de la muerte.

Finalmente, la venganza se había consumado.

CUANDO Futakuchi Kenji volvió a su apartamento, Mr. Muerte ya le esperaba allí. Se alarmó al verle con las ropas sucias y ensangrentadas, y el rostro surcado por pequeñas heridas de rasguños. Su semblante percibíase fatigado, producto de la exhaustiva jornada, pero en sus ojos se evidenciaba cierto brillo debido al placer de haber completado con éxito su propósito. Kōsuke salió a su encuentro, y no pudo reprimir el impulso de abrazarle.

—¡Ah, estaba tan preocupado! —Exclamó, estrechándole en sus brazos y dejando que su cabeza reposara contra su pecho, percibiendo el latir del corazón ajeno, como para convencerse de que su amado realmente se encontraba allí, sano y salvo—. No podía ver tu futuro, así que pensé que algo malo pasaría... —murmuró, permitiendo que las inseguridades que antes le hubieron atormentado fluyeran fuera de sí—. No sé cómo, pero Mr. Tiempo se ha equivocado...

Kenji no respondió, ni correspondió a su abrazo.

Kōsuke se engañó con la idea de que estaba agotado y no deseaba nada más que descansar, por lo que le asió de la mano y le condujo hacia su habitación. El mafioso no opuso resistencia alguna, y se dejó guiar por el otro, hasta que éste le hizo sentar en la cama. Tras buscar el botiquín de primeros auxilios que guardaban en el baño, Mr. Muerte se sentó a su lado y comenzó a curarle las heridas que había recibido en el rostro.

—Esto merece una celebración —habló para aligerar de alguna forma el denso silencio que se había instaurado entro ellos—. Podríamos ir al Yokohama Park, como en nuestra primera cita...

Y se preocupó al ver que su amado continuaba sin responderle, sumido en un profundo silencio y con la mirada perdida, cavilando con quién sabe qué cosas.

—¿Qué ocurre? —Inquirió preocupado—. ¿No estás feliz? ¿No era esto lo que querías...?

—Sí, pero... —masculló Futakuchi, dejando escapar un hondo suspiro—. Siento que aún me falta algo...

A Mr. Muerte le desagradó el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación.

—Tú sabes qué es lo que me falta... —continuó el mafioso, buscando con ansiedad en su mirada algún vestigio de comprensión por parte de su interlocutor—. Qué es lo que más quiero...

—Sabes bien que ellos ya no están —repuso, endureciendo su expresión—. Debes permitirte sanar, Kenji. Superarlos y seguir con tu vida...

—¡No! —Bramó, apartándose bruscamente de él y levantándose, en un arrebato repentino de ira—. ¡No puedo! ¡No puedo vivir sin ellos!

—Escúchame, Kenji... —replicó con el tono más apaciguador que pudo adoptar, en un intento por convencerle y alejarle de las oscuras ideas que le acosaban la mente—. Sé lo mucho que duele, pero con el tiempo sanarás. Hay mucha gente dispuesta a apoyarte, como Aone... y yo...

Sin embargo, Futakuchi Kenji había tomado una decisión.

No podía soportar la idea de tener que continuar viviendo en un mundo en el que ya no existía su familia. Había aguantado a duras penas aquellos cinco años privado de la compañía de ellos, y le angustiaba imaginarse seguir anclado a esa monótona existencia, obligado a rehacer una vida en la que su esposa e hijo no podrían formar parte.

Ya no podía más. Estaba exhausto de esa vida miserable, quebrándose de a poquito mientras anhelaba con gran ansia sentir el calor y el cariño de su familia, atormentándose con la certeza de que por su culpa ellos ya no estaban y que más nunca podría volver a verles.

Sólo quería descansar, dar fin al sufrimiento que tanto le desesperaba.

Apartó a Mr. Muerte y, tras rebuscar en los cajones de la mesita de noche, dio con el revólver que allí guardaba.

Kōsuke le contempló aterrado, adivinando lo que pretendía hacer, y comprendió que, a fin de cuentas, Mr. Tiempo no se había equivocado.

—No, no lo hagas, Kenji... —balbució con voz temblorosa—. Sabes que es una locura, que después no hay nada...

—Eso es justo lo que quiero —contestó duramente—. Dejar de existir, ser nada...

Kōsuke quiso objetar algo, pero Kenji se le adelantó:

—¿No era esta la filosofía que tanto profesabas? —Inquirió, acompañando a sus palabras por un tono irónico, que les confería un marcado tinte cruel—. ¿Que este mundo es una mierda, que no vale la pena vivir y que la única forma de aliviar el sufrimiento es a través de la muerte? —Y le restregó cuanto había dicho en el pasado en la cara.

Mr. Muerte se arrepintió de haberle metido esas ideas en la cabeza.

—Olvida todo lo que dije, por favor... —le suplicó visiblemente angustiado, no pudiendo evitar que su voz sonase quebrada—. Kenji, tú me enseñaste que la vida es bella a pesar de sus altibajos... no mereces privarte de vivirla...

No obstante, sus súplicas fueron ignoradas, pues Kenji, seducido por la imagen de entregarse a la muerte, hizo caso omiso a sus palabras. Alzó entonces el arma, y apoyó el gélido cañón de la misma contra su sien. Vaciló por unos instantes, y Mr. Muerte aprovechó ese intervalo para abalanzarse hacia él, en un intento desesperado por arrebatarle el revólver; mas, cuando trató de acercase, se vio obligado a retroceder, cegado por el resplandor de una áurea barrera que se impuso en torno a su amado, que le empujaba hacia atrás con fuerza impetuosa, impidiendo que el dios pudiera intervenir para evitar la muerte de una persona.

—¡No, no! ¡Por favor! —Sus gritos impotentes inundaron la habitación, mientras las lágrimas perlaban sus níveas mejillas y sus dedos luchaban angustiosos, tratando de desgarrar la áurea barrera que se interponía ante él, impidiéndole abrirse paso hacia su amado.

El mafioso inhaló profundamente, y, tras dedicarle su última sonrisa, una ráfaga de valor se apoderó de él, haciéndole jalar el gatillo. El rugido del disparo resonó por toda la alcoba, y el cuerpo de Futakuchi Kenji cayó inerte al suelo, con el rostro pálido crispado y cubierto en sangre, indicando las visibles heridas el sitio exacto por el que había penetrado y salido la bala, hasta quedar incrustada en la pared en medio de las salpicaduras rojizas que ensangrentaron la misma. La barrera cedió y desapareció, y Mr. Muerte cayó de rodillas al suelo, aferrándose al cadáver de su amado, y estrechándole febrilmente contra sí. Tan sólo se escuchaba el murmullo apagado de sus sollozos desconsolados. En medio de su visión nublada, percibió el fulgor emanado por la esferita en la que moraba el alma del único ser al que amó en todo el universo, y vio cómo ésta se desprendía del cuerpo en el que había residido y quedaba suspendida a su lado.

—Lo siento —murmuró entre sollozos, su vista perdida en el alma de Futakuchi Kenji—. No pude protegerte de ti mismo.

MR. TIEMPO dejó de escribir, embargándole repentinamente la sensación de que algo malo estaba a punto de ocurrir. Volvió presuroso a la gran sala de los relojes, y entró en el momento justo en el que el reloj de Futakuchi Kenji perdía su brillo hasta oscurecerse, y la cadena que lo sujetaba se desintegró, provocando que cayera con un ruido sordo al suelo.

Tomó el objeto, y presintió que el desenlace de todo aquello estaba próximo.


	11. Epílogo

❝Todas las hojas son del viento,  
ya que él las mueve hasta en la muerte.  
Todas las hojas son del viento,  
menos la luz del Sol.❞

**PESCADO RABIOSO**

RETENER las lágrimas le era una proeza imposible. No había forma alguna en la que sus pensamientos pudiesen apartarse ni por un instante de Futakuchi Kenji. Transcurría largas horas sumido en una contemplación silenciosa, con la vista fija al frente, como si ante sus ojos se materializasen y sucediesen unos tras otros los recuerdos de las veladas compartidas con su amado, revoloteando en torno suyo un Kenji risueño que le hablaba sin que sonido alguno emitiese su boca, como si se encontrase inmerso en una película muda. Trataba entonces de aferrarse a él, y en cuanto hacía ademán de intentar acercarse, la visión se esfumaba, llevándose consigo los buenos momentos transcurridos en su compañía, aquellos ratos que con tanto afán añoraba, para ser reemplazada por las crudas imágenes del suicidio. Y todo él se estremecía, presa del gran dolor que le escocía el alma, y sus sollozos desconsolados eran lo único que resonaba en el vacío apremiante que le rodeaba, mientras se culpaba a sí mismo por la muerte del mafioso. Torturábase con la idea de que si no hubiese intervenido, si se hubiese mantenido al margen en vez de inmiscuirse en asuntos que no le concernían, en un vano intento por acercarse y sentirse amado por alguien que en realidad no le quería, tal vez la situación habría tenido un desenlace diferente. Pero todo aquello se reducía a tan sólo un _tal vez_ , a algo que pudo haber sido y ya no lo sería.

Y allí se encontraba, ahogándose en el mar de su profunda miseria, sin querer salir de éste, porque no se sentía merecedor de reponerse de su pesar a causa de esa certeza que le atormentaba, de que por su culpa su amado yacía enterrado varios metros bajo tierra. No sabía cuánto tiempo había transcurrido así; lo mismo habría podido ser apenas un día, una semana o incluso un año entero. Atrapado en su tortuosa eternidad, perdía con facilidad la noción del tiempo, y el transcurso de los minutos y las horas, tan preciados por los efímeros hombres, figurábanse para él ahora carentes de valor, al no encontrarse ya atado a nada que pudiera hacerle preocuparse por el paso imparable de los segundos. Ajeno a esto y a todo cuanto acontecía en el mundo, su atención se hallaba centrada por completo en la esferita que albergaba el alma de Futakuchi Kenji, cuyo azulado fulgor era lo único que iluminaba la sombría oscuridad que le envolvía.

Habíase rebelado contra todas las reglas existentes al negarse a hacer retornar aquella alma a su estado de polvo; se sentía incapaz de ello, pues no quería desprenderse de lo único que le quedaba en recuerdo de su amado. Manteniendo junto a él la esferita, era como si Kenji aún estuviese a su lado.

Sin embargo, de repente, dejó de estar solo en aquel vacío en el que habíase encerrado. Tras la esferita, surgió un resplandor dorado, irradiado por una nube compuesta por un cúmulo de polvo de estrellas, a partir del cual se materializó la silueta de Mr. Tiempo. Entre tanto, se escuchó el ulular de una brisa invernal, que atrajo arrastrando consigo un montón de hojas y ramitas muertas, cubiertas de nieve y escarcha, del que emergió la figura de Mr. Vida. Y entonces Mr. Muerte presintió lo que se avecinaba a continuación: otro infructuoso intento por parte de sus compañeros para tratar de consolarle y aliviar su pesar. Aquello era motivado por una auténtica preocupación que su abatimiento suscitó en ellos, quienes no pudieron evitar asombrarse al reconocer que su amor por Kenji no había sido un mero capricho, debido a que nunca pensaron que él, el dios que tanto decía repudiar a la Humanidad, hubiera podido amar con tal locura a un ser humano.

Su atención se apartó entonces de la esferita, fijando su mirada en los recién llegados. Escuchó a Mr. Tiempo murmurar por lo bajo a su acompañante un «deja que yo hable primero», seguido del bufido que soltó Mr. Vida en respuesta, y luego les vio aproximarse hacia donde se encontraba, sus figuras iluminándose por el azulado fulgor de la esferita a medida de que se acercaban, hasta que se hubieron detenido frente a él. Y, antes de que pudiera reprocharles por su intromisión, o siquiera decirles cualquier otra cosa, Mr. Tiempo se le adelantó y habló:

—Estamos preocupados por ti —dijo, su semblante frío e impasible apenas dejando entrever dificultosamente la lástima que sentía por él, siendo visible tan sólo en el opaco brillo de sus ojos castaños. No obstante, claro que Mr. Muerte bien pudo haberlo notado con facilidad, percatándose de la compasión que embargaba y motivaba las acciones del otro—. No puedes seguir así, debes dejarlo ir y olvidarlo... —E hizo una leve inclinación con la cabeza, hacia un lado, donde se hallaba levitando la esferita que albergaba el alma de su amado—. Será por tu bien.

—No, no puedo... —repuso quedamente, estremeciéndose con tan sólo imaginarse viéndose obligado a desprenderse de la compañía de la esferita, volviendo a quedar sumido por completo en la soledad por el resto de su odiosa eternidad—. Es... es lo único que me queda de él... —Y no pudo evitar que su voz temblara, nublándose su mirada por las lágrimas que no tardaron en inundar y desbordarse de sus ojos, rodando por sus pálidas mejillas.

—¡Sabes que esto está mal! —Intervino Mr. Vida, irritándose al ver que el otro continuaba empeñado en su capricho de no ceder a lo que le decían, manteniéndose reacio a hacer caso a cuanto argumento trataran de emplear con el fin de convencerle—. ¡Va en contra de las reglas y...!

Empero, antes de que pudiera acabar de hablar, su acompañante le interrumpió haciendo un ademán para que se callara, orden que Mr. Vida acató a regañadientes, su entrecejo frunciéndose en un gesto enojado. Al notar que éste se había quedado repentinamente callado, Mr. Muerte alzó su mirada vidriosa y, en tanto se secaba las amargas lágrimas que había derramado con el dorso de su mano, vio a Mr. Tiempo sacar de su bolsillo un objeto plateado, que relució bajo el brillo de la esferita cuando lo extendió hacia él. Y entonces se estremeció al percatarse de que se trataba del reloj de Futakuchi Kenji, aquel que hubiese indicado la cercanía del mafioso a la hora de su muerte mientras estuvo vivo, y que ahora, tras su fallecimiento, había perdido su color dorado, oscureciéndose hasta que se hubo tornado plateado, lo que indicaba que la existencia de aquel hombre en la Tierra había concluido.

—Anda, acéptalo, por favor... —dijo Mr. Tiempo, ofreciéndole el objeto con una pequeña sonrisa curvando sus labios, la cual suavizó su expresión usualmente desdeñosa.

Mr. Muerte vaciló un instante, mas acabó por extender su mano y aceptar el obsequio, soltando un suspiro cuando la piel de su palma entró en contacto con el frío metal de la plata. Quedose contemplando el hermoso grabado que adornaba la tapa del reloj, sus dedos repasando una y otra vez la hendidura donde figuraba inscrito el nombre de su amado. Y luego volvió a levantar la mirada y, posando ésta sobre la esferita, que continuaba levitando con parsimonia frente a sus ojos, le embargó la certeza de que quizás ya era momento de dejarle ir, puesto que, por más que lo deseara, no había nada en este mundo que pudiera hacer para revertir lo sucedido y traerle de vuelta a su lado. Comprendió a su vez que, después de todo, Kenji merecía tener ese descanso eterno que tanto hubo anhelado, deseando a través de él dar fin a los numerosos sufrimientos que tanto le hubieron aquejado en los últimos años de su vida.

Y, bajo las atentas miradas de sus dos colegas, volvió a echarse a llorar, sonriendo entre sollozos y no pudiendo evitar que de sus labios se escapase un _«_ _te amo, Kenji_ _»_ , mientras estrechaba el reloj fuertemente contra su pecho.

SHIRABU Kenjirō tomó su abrigo y salió a la calle. Afuera, el día permanecía lúgubre y triste, tal como se había mantenido en el transcurso de toda la mañana, con el cielo oculto tras una gruesa capa de nubes grisáceas, que se apretujaban tanto las unas contra las otras que apenas dejaban traspasar los tenues rayos del sol hacia la tierra. En cuanto hubo puesto los pies en la calle, sus zapatos se hundieron en la nieve recién acumulada sobre las calzadas, haciéndolas desaparecer bajo un manto blanquecino del que sobresalía uno que otro desperdicio enterrado en ésta. Mientras se abotonaba el abrigo hasta arriba, echó una mirada en torno suyo, a esas calles que en aquel instante eran transitadas por unos pocos peatones, que iban y venían presurosos por llegar a sus destinos para resguardarse del apremiante frío que envolvía la ciudad. Luego, hundiendo las manos en los bolsillos, empezó a andar, mezclándose entre aquellos transeúntes anónimos, en tanto se encaminaba hacia el Metro.

Esa vez no había prisa por llegar cuanto antes a éste. Tan sólo iría a reunirse con su novia para almorzar juntos y, como aún era un poco temprano, tenía bastante tiempo de sobra para llegar al sitio donde ella trabajaba. En verdad, esto se le hacía algo raro, pues tan acostumbrado estaba a tener que andarse siempre con prisas, sin poder darse el lujo de desperdiciar ni un solo segundo de toda su jornada, que ahora sentíase extraño al disponer de tanto tiempo libre para sí mismo, incluso a pesar de que ya habían transcurrido unas dos semanas desde la muerte de Futakuchi Kenji y el consecuente cierre de su caso, gracias a lo cual su carga de trabajo se había reducido significativamente. Sí, se sentía muy raro por ello, aunque sabía que aquello no duraría mucho y que en cualquier momento iniciarían la investigación de un nuevo caso, por lo que su rutina volvería a quedar sumida en ese trajín presuroso en el que solía acostumbrar desenvolverse.

En ello pensaba en tanto pasaba el ticket por el torno y bajaba por la escalerita mecánica hasta el andén. El aire viciado del subterráneo provocaba que la atmósfera allí abajo fuese más cálida, en contraste con el frío que hacía afuera en la calle. Se detuvo junto al borde del andén, donde otras ocho personas aguardaban a que llegase el próximo tren, el cual se demoraría otros siete minutos más en llegar, de acuerdo a lo que indicaba el panel eléctrico que colgaba del techo, al que le hacía falta una buena capa de pintura para disimular que se estaba desquebrajando a causa del desgaste provocado por el paso del tiempo. Sin saber qué más hacer mientras esperaba, se dedicó a pasear su mirada por el lugar. A su lado, una mujer arrullaba al bebé que sostenía entre sus brazos, envuelto en un par de mantas, en tanto su otro hijito, un chiquitín que no debía pasar de los cinco años, le jalaba de las faldas preguntándole insistentemente cuándo llegaría el tren, pese a que ella ya le hubiese dicho que debían esperar sólo un poquito más y que se quedase quieto y dejara de molestar, a lo que el pequeño replicaba volviendo a preguntar con cada vez mayor insistencia. Tras ella, unos tres oficinistas charlaban entre sí intercambiando comentarios acerca de la nueva caída registrada aquel día en la bolsa de valores, de sus bocas escapándose el humo de los cigarrillos que estaban fumando, a pesar de que estuviese prohibido fumar en la estación. Junto a ellos, un joven universitario permanecía con la vista absorta en la pantalla de su teléfono, ignorando por completo la charla ruidosa de los tres oficinistas. Y, por último, algo alejado de los demás, un señor con un periódico doblado bajo el brazo revisaba por enésima vez la hora en su reloj, aunque apenas llevase unos cinco minutos esperando allí.

Entonces su mirada se apartó de ellos y se desvió hacia el fondo de la estación, donde se encontraba uno de esos quioscos en los que vendían periódicos y chucherías. Se encaminó hacia el mismo, atraído por los coloridos empaques de las golosinas que ofrecíanse a la venta en el estrecho escaparate que tenía éste. Entre las tantas chucherías que se hallaban dispuestas unas junto a las otras, llamó su atención una cajita de bombones, que le parecieron que se veían bastante sabrosos. Eran algo baratos, pero sabía que a su novia le agradaría el obsequio, así que los compró pensando en dárselos a ella. Tras guardarlos en uno de los bolsillos de su abrigo, junto al cambio en billetes arrugados que le dio el vendedor, volvió sobre sus pasos y regresó al andén a seguir esperando la llegada del tren.

Éste llegó al cabo de unos pocos minutos. Iba algo vacío, lo que era de esperarse, pues en aquel momento no era hora pico. Shirabu abordó el vagón luego de que unas cinco personas se apearan del mismo, perdiéndose todas de su vista al encaminarse presurosas hacia la salida de la estación. Tomó asiento junto a una de las puertas y, a su lado, se sentó el hombre del periódico, quien tras ponerse cómodo lo abrió y empezó a leerlo, en el instante mismo en el que el tren, con una sacudida, comenzaba a moverse. Fue entonces cuando, movido a la vez por la curiosidad y su aburrimiento, comenzó a leer lo que el otro leía por encima de su hombro, de la forma más disimulada posible, percatándose gracias a ello del titular de la noticia que ocupaba la página entera en la que estaba abierta el periódico: la detención de Aone Takanobu por parte de las autoridades policiales de Bangkok, ciudad a la que el sicario se había fugado junto a su familia tras la muerte de Futakuchi Kenji.

Ah, sí, cierto. El sargento Semi le había informado sobre ello durante la víspera. Seguramente se trataría de algún reportaje con las declaraciones ofrecidas por el capitán Ushijima a la prensa en el transcurso de la tarde anterior. De acuerdo a la información que hubo ofrecido su superior, las autoridades policiales de Bangkok, tras una larga semana de investigación, habían logrado dar con el paradero de Aone, procediendo a su posterior detención y custodia a la espera de someterlo al proceso judicial que formalizaría su extradición a Japón. Realmente, luego de que se supiese la fuga del matón al extranjero, poco después de la muerte del mafioso, no hubo mucho que su escuadrón policíaco pudiera hacer aparte de dejar el asunto en manos de sus colegas de la Interpol y esperar a que ellos lograran encontrarlo. Y ahora que había sido encontrado, tampoco es como si tuvieran mucho que hacer, puesto que aquello era algo que concernía a las cortes supremas y a los abogados de ambos países involucrados, y sólo les tocaría intervenir cuando les ordenaran presentar ante el juez las correspondientes pruebas que permitirían probar la culpabilidad del sicario y ponerlo finalmente tras las rejas, luego de que se hubiese salido con la suya al perpetrar toda clase de crímenes en el transcurso de esos últimos cinco años.

Suspiró, apartando la mirada del periódico. Paseó ésta por el resto del vacío vagón, escrutando los semblantes aburridos de los demás pasajeros, cada uno de ellos metido en su propio mundo, ese conformado por los pensamientos que rumiaban dentro de sus mentes; y, después, la dejó fija en una de las ventanas laterales del tren, perdiéndose su vista en la densa negrura que dominaba el túnel por el que estaban pasando, apenas cortada por la tenue luz que emitían las farolas del mismo. Pronto salieron de éste y arribaron a la estación en la que debía bajarse, así que en cuanto el tren se hubo detenido, Shirabu se levantó y se apeó del vagón, encaminándose junto a otros pocos pasajeros hacia la salida de la misma.

La estación no se hallaba tan lejos de la editorial en la que trabajaba su novia. Apenas la separaban de ésta unas dos cuadras, por lo que en menos de un cuarto de hora estuvo en la oficina de ella. La encontró concentrada en la corrección de un archivo. No era muy conocedor sobre el tema, aunque según lo que la muchacha le había comentado, su equipo estaba trabajando en la publicación de una doble edición de las novelas de A.J. Cronin, _Más allá del silencio_ y _Las estrellas nos miran_ , traducidas al japonés. Tras saludarla con un beso en la frente, le ofreció la caja con los bombones, y ella aceptó el obsequio sonriéndole dulcemente, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que llenó de calidez el corazón del joven detective. La vio abrir la caja y probar uno de los bombones, ofreciéndole uno a su vez para que él también los probara. Y, después de haberla escuchado agradecerle por el obsequio, elogiándole por el buen sabor de los chocolates escogidos, la chica volvió la vista al archivo que tenía abierto en la computadora, prometiéndole que en unos cinco minutitos acabaría de corregir eso y que luego se irían a comer, que si quería podía esperarla sentándose allí, sí, en ese sillón, mientras ella terminaba con eso...

Sin decir nada, Shirabu se dejó caer en el mullido sillón, cuyos resortes crujieron bajo su peso, y se puso a esperar, sacando su teléfono para distraerse y matar el tiempo revisando las redes sociales... Aunque no transcurrieron los cinco minutitos que ella le había dicho, sino que pasaron otros diez, quince, veinte minutos en los que la muchacha permaneció con la vista clavada en el monitor, en tanto tecleaba con rapidez para corregir cualquier error que se le atravesara en medio de los párrafos que componían el texto que estaba corrigiendo. En verdad, a Shirabu no le habría molestado seguir esperando, pero estaba empezando a sentir hambre y tenía la ligera sospecha de que a su novia aún le quedaba mucho trabajo por hacer, por lo que supuso que, incluso si lograba adelantar algo de ello e iban a comer, entonces ella no podría disfrutar del almuerzo que tendrían juntos al encontrarse estresada por volver a la oficina para acabar aquello cuanto antes. Así que pensó que lo mejor sería no molestarla más con su presencia y decirle que se marcharía para que pudiera terminar su trabajo tranquila, que después podrían reunirse cuando acabase y tuviese todo listo... Y, justo cuando estaba por sugerirle esto, su novia despegó la mirada del ordenador y volteó a mirarle, mientras le decía:

—Ah, querido, aún me queda mucho por corregir... —murmuró, percibiéndose en su voz y expresión un deje un tanto triste, al verse obligada a hacer a un lado a su novio y no poder salir con éste por hallarse tan atareada con el trabajo atrasado—. Anda a almorzar solo si quieres, y luego me reúno contigo para merendar, ¿te parece? —Sugirió, ya pensando en cómo le compensaría más tarde, por no haber podido acompañarle en aquella ocasión.

Shirabu musitó un «está bien, no te preocupes» y, tras despedirse con otro beso, esta vez un corto y dulce piquito en los labios, abandonó la estancia y salió del edificio. Una vez estuvo de vuelta en la calle, se halló atrapado en medio del trajín ocasionado por los empleados al salir de sus oficinas para ir a almorzar en los restaurantes cercanos. Dejándose arrastrar por aquella muchedumbre, anduvo un par de cuadras, contemplando abstraídamente el apresurado ir y venir del gentío en torno suyo, mientras su mente permanecía enfrascada divagando acerca de los acontecimientos ocurridos en los últimos días. La detención de Aone y su futura extradición, el contraste entre la tranquilidad de su rutina actual comparada con el ajetreo en el que transcurrió los meses que duró la investigación, lo muy ocupada que su novia había estado últimamente por el desarrollo de su proyecto y lo poco que habían podido verse debido a ello... Y, por supuesto, no le pasó desapercibido lo irónico y curioso que era el hecho de que, ahora que él disponía de tanto tiempo libre gracias al cierre del caso, entonces ella se encontraba bastante ajetreada afinando los últimos detalles previos a la publicación del libro. Se encogió de hombros, pensando que en aquel momento no había mucho que pudiese hacer para remediar esto, y que la única solución sería que ambos continuaran trabajando arduamente para que pudieran lograr ascender a un mejor puesto en sus respectivos trabajos, uno en el que quizás tuvieran más tiempo libre para compartirlo juntos.

Tras haber vagado algún rato, se apartó de la muchedumbre, encaminándose a la cafetería que solía frecuentar con su novia, esa en la que habían transcurrido las numerosas citas que tuvieron en el pasado, por esos días antes de que el exceso de trabajo los absorbiera a ambos, apenas dejándoles verse durante unas pocas horas en el transcurso de sus ajetreadas rutinas. Era un local un tanto pequeño, que pasaba desapercibido para los transeúntes a causa de la poco vistosa fachada del edificio en el que se situaba, mas su interior estaba decorado de tal forma que hacía que el ambiente se sintiera muy cálido y acogedor. El lugar se hallaba un poco vacío, pese a que era la hora del almuerzo, por lo que Shirabu pudo ocupar la mesa que solía compartir con su novia, ubicada en un rincón apartado junto al agradable calor que transmitía el fuego encendido en la chimenea. De inmediato se le acercó un camarero a atenderle, saludándole amistosamente y adivinando qué ordenaría aquella vez, bromeando con que sin duda ese era su platillo preferido por encima de todo lo demás que ofrecían en el menú: un sándwich de atún acompañado por una buena guarnición de papas fritas y ensalada. Como de costumbre, la comida estaba bastante sabrosa. Comió a gusto, mejorándose gracias a esto su humor algo entristecido por no haber podido tener aquel día la cita tal como había planeado. _Ni modo_ , se dijo, pensando que era estúpido entristecerse debido a ello, y que ya luego las cosas les irían mejor a ambos y tendrían todo el tiempo del mundo para pasarla juntos cuanto quisieran...

Ya no pensaba en esto cuando salió de la cafetería, una media hora más tarde. Las calles continuaban atestadas de gente, sumidas en el febril movimiento provocado por el apresurado ir y venir de los oficinistas, que ya iban retornando a sus respectivos lugares de trabajo tras haber acabado de almorzar. Sin saber qué hacer ahora, pensando que aún era muy temprano como para volver a casa, quedose de pie junto a la entrada del local, apartado de la multitud, contemplando el trajín causado por ésta, escrutando los semblantes, algunos fatigados y otros aburridos, de quienes pasaban ante él, apenas reparando en su presencia.

Así permaneció largo rato, hasta que le pareció verlo entre el gentío.

Una silueta que se le hizo familiar, envuelta en un abrigo oscuro. La vio emerger desde el fondo de un sucio callejón en la acera de enfrente, mezclándose rápidamente entre el gentío, hasta perderse y pasar desapercibido en éste.

Pero Shirabu no le había quitado el ojo de encima, y le seguía con la mirada, viéndole alejándose a paso rápido. Antes de que pudiera perderse de su vista, extraviándose entre la muchedumbre y la lejanía, echó a andar y empezó a seguirle, estando seguro de que no había visto mal, de que el dueño de aquella escurridiza silueta no era otro que el misterioso amante de Futakuchi Kenji, ese que tanto le hubo causado curiosidad en el transcurso de los últimos meses antes de que se produjera el trágico desenlace en el que concluyó su caso.

Le siguió por varias cuadras, manteniéndose a una distancia prudente para evitar ser descubierto. Tras haberle seguido durante algún rato, no ocurriéndosele cuál sería el sitio al que el otro se dirigía en su enredoso recorrido por aquellas laberínticas calles, alejándose cada vez más de las zonas concurridas y dejando atrás a un buen número de transeúntes, se detuvo, finalmente, en cuanto le hubo visto traspasar aquella gran verja de hierro.

Era la entrada del cementerio.

MR. MUERTE contempló la lápida que se extendía ante sus pies. En la marmórea losa, que destacábase en medio del manto blanquecino conformado por la nieve que la rodeaba, se encontraba inscrito, con letras de oro, el nombre de Futakuchi Kenji, fallecido el pasado siete de enero. Apoyada sobre ésta, se hallaba un jarrón en el que yacía un ramo de flores marchitadas, cuyas hojas secas flotaban inmersas en el agua sucia que contenía el mismo, lo que delataba que hacía bastante tiempo nadie había visitado su tumba, quizás desde el día en el que fue enterrado. Probablemente el único que le visitó tras el entierro fue Aone, antes de que debiera fugarse al extranjero en un intento por escapar de la policía, la cual habíase lanzado impetuosa a dar caza a los colaboradores más cercanos del mafioso poco después de su muerte, desmantelando la Mafia Verde en todos sus eslabones. Y lo habían logrado, pues de todo lo que antes había pertenecido a su amado, ahora tan sólo quedaba como último vestigio suyo un montón de mercancías incautadas olvidadas en el fondo de un destartalado almacén, junto a esta lápida abandonada por quienes mientras estuvo vivo habían jurado ser sus más solícitos amigos, y que ahora que estaba muerto ya ni se acordaban de él.

Frunció el ceño al ver lo descuidada que se encontraba la tumba. Haciendo una mueca de desagrado, tomó el jarrón y, tras tirar el ramo marchitado en un cesto de la basura, vació el contenido de éste en una de las tantas alcantarillas que sobresalían en el sendero pavimentado que bordeaba las tumbas, dividiéndolas en varias hileras. Luego, volviendo a dejarlo sobre la lápida, trató de limpiar lo mejor que pudo la gruesa capa de polvo y suciedad que habíase acumulado encima de ésta, sin que nadie se hubiese molestado por limpiarla en el transcurso de todo este tiempo. Gracias a esto, ahora ya no se veía tan abandonada, aunque aún causaba una ligera impresión de desolación, al comparar su triste lápida con las de las tumbas que la rodeaban, en cuyas losas los familiares de aquellos difuntos habían dejado adornos coloridos, en un intento por alegrar de alguna forma el aburrido tono grisáceo del mármol que conformaba las mismas. Tras pasear su vista por éstas, volvió la mirada a la del mafioso, pensando que quizás cuando llegase la primavera y la ciudad quedase coloreada por el rosado de los cerezos recién florecidos, podría volver a allí y traer flores con las que adornar la tumba de Kenji. Conseguiría un ramo con algunas de esas bonitas camelias rosadas, que recordaba eran las flores preferidas de su amado...

Espera.

No.

Él no conseguiría ninguna de esas flores, ni haría nada de eso, pues ya no volvería.

Porque debía dejarle ir por fin, de una buena vez, siguiendo con su miserable existencia y olvidándose de él.

Sería por su bien, sí. Debía dejarle ir y olvidarlo, era lo mejor para él...

O al menos eso era lo que le había dicho Mr. Tiempo.

Y es que, al fin y al cabo, ¿qué otra cosa quedaba después de la muerte, aparte del olvido? La mayoría de las personas, cuando fallecían, acababan siendo olvidadas tarde o temprano, cuando ya no quedase nadie que las recordara. Sólo un puñado muy pequeño de personajes, en el transcurso de la Historia, habían logrado hacer algo tan memorable, que sus acciones llegaban a transcender más allá de sus épocas y seguían siendo recordados por las generaciones posteriores a las de ellos, a pesar del paso imparable de los siglos. Así que era de esperarse que en algún momento él también se habituara de tal manera a la ausencia de Kenji, que dejase de pensar en él, acabando por olvidar todo cuanto hubieron hecho juntos...

Aunque sabía que nunca sería capaz de lograr esto, pues, ¿cómo pretendía Mr. Tiempo que se olvidase del ser al que más amó en este universo, o de todos esos agradables momentos que compartió con él, esos en los que fue infinitamente feliz? Simplemente no podía. Sus recuerdos con Kenji eran lo más preciado que tenía, por lo que no podía deshacerse de ellos ni mucho menos pretender que jamás sucedieron, tal como esperaban que hiciera sus colegas.

¡Al diablo lo que dijeran Mr. Tiempo o Mr. Vida! Sí, él no olvidaría a Kenji. Nunca lo olvidaría, ni a él ni a ninguno de los tantísimos buenos ratos que transcurrió a su lado, pese a esos malos momentos en los que por alguna discrepancia hubo un fuerte roce entre ellos, provocando que pelearan. Por supuesto que ya no retendría más su alma y le dejaría ir, tratando de habituarse a una existencia en la que el otro ya no estaría, mas no se empeñaría en olvidarle ni fingiría que lo que hubo entre ellos nunca sucedió, sino que continuaría recordándole, una y otra vez, por el resto de la eternidad, evitando así que la memoria de su amado quedase condenada al olvido.

Y el primer paso para todo ello, para empezar a sanar y continuar, era decir ese último adiós, el que tanto hubo evadido pronunciar en el transcurso de aquellas últimas semanas, aferrándose egoístamente a su capricho de mantener el alma de Kenji a su lado, impidiéndole disfrutar de ese descanso eterno que el otro había anhelado con tanta desesperación.

Entonces materializó ante él la esferita, y exhalando un suspiro, susurró:

_—Adiós, Kenji._

Alzó su mano y, en cuanto sus dedos hubieron rozado la esferita, ésta emitió un último e intenso fulgor azulado, y luego comenzó a desintegrarse en cúmulos de ceniza y polvo, que se esparcieron en cuatro ráfagas con dirección a cada uno de los puntos cardinales. Sin darse cuenta, algo de esta ceniza quedó retenida en las puntas de sus dedos, ennegreciéndolas, como en un vestigio de que una parte de lo que fue Kenji se había quedado allí con él.

Ensimismado, permaneció largo rato contemplando, alternativamente, la inscripción de la lápida y sus propias manos, enfrascado a la vez en cada uno de los pensamientos que rumiaban en su mente, hasta que salió de su ensimismamiento al escuchar, detrás de él, el sonoro crujido de una ramita rompiéndose.

Volteó, y su mirada se encontró con la de Shirabu Kenjirō.

EL DETECTIVE, tras haber vacilado por un instante, le había seguido dentro del cementerio. En realidad, su intención no había sido acercársele demasiado ni intentar entablar ninguna conversación con él; simplemente, lo único que había pretendido era quedarse a observarle desde la lejanía, evitando ser visto. No obstante, luego de haber permanecido algún rato observándole, manteniéndose a una distancia prudente, cuando por fin se disponía a marcharse y dejarle solo, al volverse sobre sus pasos pisó una ramita que se hallaba olvidada enterrada entre la nieve, la cual se rompió emitiendo un sonoro crujido, al parecer lo suficientemente ruidoso como para alertar al otro de su presencia y hacerle que se volteara.

Y ahora estaban mirándose fijamente, en medio de un silencio de lo más denso e incómodo.

Shirabu estaba tan avergonzado que deseaba que la tierra se lo tragase. Se maldijo mentalmente, por haberse dejado dominar por el impulso de seguirle, ese que le hubo acometido a causa de su cada vez más creciente curiosidad hacia aquel misterioso sujeto. Después de todo, no eran más que un par de extraños, por lo que su accionar podría tacharse de descortés e impertinente, especialmente debido a que parecía que estaba pretendiendo intentar inmiscuirse en el luto de un desconocido —y es que, de hecho, en su momento a él le habían irritado demasiado aquellos pésames, por la muerte de su madre y hermana, de parte de esas personas a las que apenas conocía, todo porque los protocolos de la buena cortesía se los exigía, como si eso bastara para revertir lo ocurrido o aliviar el dolor que sentía provocado por sus pérdidas—. Así que no esperaba ninguna otra cosa aparte de que el otro se enfadara con él, increpándole por su impertinencia y por tratar de meterse en los asuntos privados de un extraño, que de paso no le concernían en nada.

Aunque eso no sucedió.

—Ah, eres tú... —Fue lo único que dijo Sakunami, luego de hubiesen transcurrido unos pocos minutos en silencio, que sin embargo para ellos se les hicieron casi eternos—. El detective que siempre estaba siguiendo a Kenji...

_¿Eh?_

Shirabu parpadeó varias veces, confundido. ¿Acaso el otro le había reconocido? ¡Pero cómo, si siempre se hubo esforzado bastante por tratar de pasar desapercibido cuando realizaba sus pesquisas! Bueno, al parecer su esfuerzo no había sido suficiente para disimular su ocupación ante la observadora mirada olivácea del contrario, que le estaba escrutando atentamente.

Aunque, en realidad, ya no importaba.

—Sí, soy yo... —repuso, con un deje de incomodidad aún evidente en su voz—. Me llamo Shirabu. —Y, tras alternar su mirada entre su interlocutor y la tumba detrás de él, agregó—: Yo... lo lamento mucho, por _eso_...

Sakunami desvió la mirada hacia la tumba, cubierta de nieve, y luego volvió a alzarla hacia donde se encontraba el detective, mirándole con una expresión comprensiva.

—No pasa nada —musitó suavemente.

—Yo... —Continuó Shirabu, hundiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo—, no sé si quisieras sentarte... y charlar un rato...

Sakunami accedió. Se encaminaron hacia un descampado que se hallaba entre las tumbas, y tomaron asiento en una banca oxidada, situada junto a un solitario árbol, cuyas ramas retorcidas se alzaban al aire cubiertas de nieve y despojadas por completo de sus hojas. Shirabu le ofreció un cigarrillo y, en silencio, permanecieron algún rato fumando, cada uno enfrascado en sus propios pensamientos, hasta que el detective volvió a hablar:

—Tú... ¿lo amabas mucho? —Inquirió, mirando de reojo a su acompañante, esperando no haber cometido una indiscreción al preguntar acerca de aquello, que sin duda era algo muy íntimo para el otro.

—Sí... —repuso Sakunami, sin atreverse a levantar la vista, manteniendo ésta fija en la punta encendida de su cigarrillo, como si el mismo contuviese todas las respuestas necesarias para esclarecer cada uno de los misterios del universo—. Lo amaba, lo amaba mucho, pero no pude protegerlo ni evitar que _eso_ ocurriera...

—Te entiendo —murmuró Shirabu, dándole una calada a su cigarrillo—. Mi madre y mi hermana murieron en un enfrentamiento entre pandillas, y no pude hacer nada para evitarlo. —Una pausa, en la que vinieron a su mente los rercuerdos de lo ocurrido en los días posteriores tras el trágico suceso. Al pensar en ello, soltó un suspiro, y después prosiguió—: Las extraño mucho, y a veces me siento culpable por no haber podido evitar que _eso_ ocurriera...

—No te sientas mal —dijo Sakunami, volteando a mirarle—, ellas están ahora en un lugar mejor, igual que Kenji... —Y levantó la mirada, hacia el cielo nublado que se extendía por encima de sus cabezas.

Shirabu asintió. Eso era algo que solía decirle su novia, cada vez que le pillaba contemplando nostálgicamente las fotografías de su madre y hermana que tenía enmarcadas en una de las paredes de su apartamento. Cuando eso ocurría, la muchacha le abrazaba por la espalda y, acariciándole tiernamente el cabello, le aseguraba susurrándole con voz dulce que, dondequiera que ellas estuviesen ahora, sin duda estarían muy orgullosas de todo el esfuerzo que él había puesto para llevar a cabo su trabajo en el transcurso de esos últimos años. Y él, al escucharla, se convencía de que su novia tenía razón en lo que decía, y gracias a ello ya no se deprimía tan a menudo como le había ocurrido con frecuencia en el pasado, al pensar en que la compañía de ella y su padre era motivo suficiente para continuar con su existencia y no rendirse, pese a las adversidades con las que pudiera tropezar durante su rutina.

Sonrió al pensar en su novia. Quizás ese día no habían podido pasarla juntos como querían, mas estaba seguro de que las cosas mañana ya les irían mejor...

Sí, el futuro que les esperaba a ambos a la vuelta de la esquina era brillante, y él aún anhelaba hacer junto a ella un montón de cosas más antes de abandonar aquella vida.

Iba a replicar algo más, pero su atención se desvió al fijarse en las manos del contrario, cuyos dedos se hallaban ennegrecidos por algo que parecía ser ceniza.

—¿Qué es eso en tus dedos? —Preguntó, señalando las puntas ennegrecidas de éstos—. ¿Ceniza?

—¿Esto? —Musitó Sakunami, bajando la mirada hacia sus manos—. Es lo que queda después de la muerte.

**FIN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, finalmente terminé esta historia. Estoy orgullosa y feliz por haberla terminado para ustedes. Espero que hayan disfrutado leyendo esto tanto como yo disfruté escribirlo, pese a todos los contratiempos que tuve en el camino jajaja. Gracias por haber leído hasta acá y por el apoyo que me han dado, lo aprecio mucho. Los tqm y espero que nos sigamos leyendo en futuras historias. :)
> 
> (Pspspsps, sígueme en [Twitter](https://twitter.com/rebek1112) para ver dibujitos lindos y un AU KinKuni medio abandonado pero no por ello menos genial).


End file.
